


Bordun: Volume II

by Pendesade



Series: Bordun [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Aftermath of Torture, Aftermath of Violence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Brutality, Choking, Creampie, Crying, Dark Fantasy, Demon Sex, Demon/Human Relationships, Demons, Dental Torture, Developing Relationship, Dom/sub Undertones, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Porn, Fluff and Smut, Fluff to rough, Forced to Watch, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, Interrogation, Knifeplay, Knotting, M/M, Magic, Men Crying, Mind Control, Pain, Painful Sex, Past Rape/Non-con, Physical Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Torture, Punishment, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Roughness, Sadism, Succubi & Incubi, Threesome - M/M/M, Torture, Trauma, Violence, War, Watersports, degredation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:26:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 83,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24283564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pendesade/pseuds/Pendesade
Summary: Now free from the castle Dracnyr and Tanner must come to terms with their past. Life in the rebellion isn't as simple as it seems, wounds need time to mend and King Aezalin grows desperate.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Bordun [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762048
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	1. New beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Tags added with each chapter. If you're solely looking for noncon fun chapters 7, 10 and up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tanner and Dracnyr are getting used to life within the rebellion. Old scars cannot be healed overnight, Tanner must adjust to life now and start to deal with his traumatic past.

Dracnyr listened intently. Eyes peering through the trees, sniffing the air following the scent of his prey. He pushed through the woods, bow and knife in tow. Merek walked beside him. Carefully examining his surroundings. His eyes fell upon some disturbed dirt. Merek bent down, examining some deer scat.

“Not far.”

Dracnyr raised his hand shushing the man. He could hear light footsteps in the distance. His eyes narrowed in past Merek and to the raspberry bushes far past him. He quickly retrieved an arrow firing it at the large buck standing in the distance. It let out a muddled scream before falling to the ground. Dracnyr smiled to himself. Merek quickly spun around seeing a deer lying dead roughly forty feet away.

“Well fuck, putting me to shame Dracnyr.”

The incubus laughed putting away his weapon. “Bucks are loud, cocky animals. Not very careful.”

“Well I’m glad you heard it. Remind me again why you hardly come hunting with me.”

“Come on, the deer fell by some raspberry bushes. We can bring some fruit home.”

The two tramped across the forest stopping by a small opening lined with berry bushes and a large buck bleeding on the ground. Dracnyr halted by the dead animal. The powerful smell of blood wafted over him, pulling at his inner hunger. He shook his head forcing his darkness back inside, he reverted his attention to the berries and started to pick. Stuffing the sweet fruit in a small leather satchel he carried.

“Thought you didn’t like fruit.” Merek replied meeting the incubus at the bushes.

“Not particularly, but enough people at camp will enjoy it and Tanner loves these things.”

“How is he doing?”

“It depends. During the day he seems content. He’s helpful, always smiling, you could almost be mistaken for thinking he’s happy, you’ve seen him. But at night, well the evening presents a different story.”

“Give him time, it takes time to adjust.”

“I’m worried about him Merek. I wake up to him shrieking in his sleep. The nights he can’t fall sleep he’s sobbing. I usually end up rubbing his back as he vomits into the bushes. Neither of us get any sleep those evenings. The man relives what he went through every night. I try my best but I can’t seem help him.”

Merek approached Dracnyr, “it’s nothing we haven’t seen here before. He needs to process what he’s been through. Now that he’s not living it anymore, he can start dealing with his past. In time he will start to be able to handle it, trust me.”

“What about you, how did you end up here?”

“Ah, when I was eighteen, I had become a squire to a fine man in the King’s Elite. Seemed like a good opportunity. My young dumb brain thought I could become a knight. Little did I know what the Elite really entailed or what they did to naïve young men. The guy stuck a leash on me and that was it. When he got bored of me, he stuck some chains on me throwing me into a river. Laughed when the current pulled me away.”

Dracnyr felt his stomach shift uncomfortably. He was all too familiar with chaining someone, he had done it several times himself. It was a very popular torture method among the Elite. The victim would be chained and tossed into a body of water. The chains however were not heavy enough to pull the person under completely and would leave them struggling to remain afloat. Within twenty minutes the victim would usually talk or drown. Dracnyr and Tog would often leave their victim to drown after they got their necessary answers. He used to love the feeling of their hearts racing as their body screamed for oxygen.

“How did you survive?”

“Rydn pulled me out.” Merek shifted his attention to Dracnyr. “What about you. How have you been.”

“What do you mean.”

“I mean how has life been for you as a former Elite who now lives with the rebellion?”

“Nothing that I didn’t expect,” Dracnyr responded coldly. “Fenton has his supporters. Wouldn’t say I disagree with them. Tanner tries to convince them otherwise, but it never ends well.”

“He’s very protective of you.”

“I know,” Dracnyr replied his voice softening, “I need to remind him why everyone else isn’t. You said you couldn’t force anyone to stop hurting, we all grieve in our own ways. Well Tanner needs to let these people do that. I’ve hurt more people than he can possible realize, come on. I think I smell something further north.”

Tanner sat outside of his hut nailing long pieces of wood together. He preferred to spend his days outdoor rather than cooped up inside. He looked at his chicken coop in process. He frowned to himself. It had been too long since he attempted to do anything farm related. He wracked his brain bringing up memories of his old farm. He then looked to the land he had to work with, would he have enough room? Would Dracnyr be okay with it? Does the rebellion even have access to chickens? He cursed to himself setting the structure of his coop down. He massaged his temple trying to fight off his headache. Ever since he and Dracnyr reached the rebellion his headaches started. They would arrive either before an emotional breakdown or fit of rage. He took a step back trying to calm himself.

“Hey,” he heard a voice call from behind him. He turned to see Baron watching. A handsome blacksmith, with dark blue eyes and short brown hair. He was a good friend of Merek and worked close to Tanner’s hut. “Looking good. Birds or rabbits?”

“What?” Tanner asked.

Baron pointed to the base of Tanner’s coop, walking forward. “Figure that was to hold something.”

“Oh, I don’t really know. Just needed to keep my mind busy. I’m not even sure I have enough space.”

“Should fit a few rabbits or a couple of chickens. Just need some wire to finish it up. How have you been I haven't seen you all day.”

“Tired, I didn’t really get much sleep last night.”

“Come on, some of the guys have a stew made. Do you good to eat.”

Tanner got to his feet following behind Baron. The man had taken quickly to him. Tanner didn’t know if it he wanted something more or if it was out of pity but he was just happy the man welcomed him without much questions or concerns about Dracnyr.

“Found him,” Baron said to the group of people taking a seat. Tanner smiled shyly and waived. There were four people sitting, two he recognized and two he didn’t. Drystan and Icarus were joined by a beautiful woman and a man roughly Tanner’s size and stature. He took a seat beside Baron on the edge of the circle across from the young woman.

“This lovely lady is Mezzi and this is Ralf.” Baron said pointing to the new faces. “You can thank Mezzi for this wonderful dinner.

“Thanks.” Tanner smiled sipping the bowl. “It’s good.”

“It is really good,” Icarus commented, “did you hunt this Mezzi?”

“No, never get anything so fat in the wild.” Mezzi replied with a laugh her brown eyes sparkling. “Have a few rabbits. Well one less now.”

“Tanner’s thinking of keeping some. Have any babies?” Baron commented.

Tanner felt himself flush. He wanted to eat his meal silently without taking over the conversation. He was very content in watching the world go by without it relying on him. The woman smiled at him. She was stunning, with dark skin, curly black hair and beautiful brown eyes. A warm kindness resonated from her.

“I have some does who had kits. When some get big enough for sure you can take a few. Makes life a bit easier.”

“Thank you. I used to farm before... I kind of miss it.”

“I get it,” Mezzi responded, “getting back into old routines helps make you feel human. Before I was shipped to castle rabbits were all I knew.”

“You came from the castle too?” Tanner asked, excited that he may have met a kindred spirit “Sorry, that was a little personal. I um, I raised chickens and dealt with vegetables mainly.”

Mezzi smiled, “It’s alright. I wouldn’t have brought it up if I wasn’t okay talking about it. But I was a maid, so I had it easy.” She quickly changed the topic as she watched Tanner’s expression change. “Chickens huh? Was always a little freaked out by birds. ”

“They are weird animals. Just kind of stare into you soul, don’t they?”

Mezzi chuckled.

“Where’s Dracnyr? How come he’s not joining us?” Drystan asked.

“He’s out hunting with Merek.”

“Oh god, two of the most competitive men out hunting. Well we’re going to have enough food for the month.” Baron laughed.

“Dracnyr, he’s the incubus, right?”

“Yeah.” Tanner replied locking eyes with Ralf. Baron eyed the two nervously.

“Is it safe for him to be hunting?”

“What do you mean?” Tanner asked, his friendly tone dropping quickly.

“Well won’t the blood do something to him? Won’t it make him attack?”

“He’s not a vampire,” Mezzi laughed.

“You know what I mean, we’ve all heard stories of him. What he’s done. How do I know he’s safe?”

“Have you ever met him?” Tanner asked.

“Well no,”

“Then shut your fucking mouth.” Tanner snapped angrily. The familiar emotion of rage taking over.

“No need for the hostility, just curious is all. How do you expect me to not be? Last story I heard was of him raping someone. He was part of the Elite; do you know how many people they've killed?”

“Ralf.” Mezzi retorted coldly, “enough.”

“That’s okay.” Tanner replied dryly setting down his half empty bowl. “Thanks for the dinner Mezzi it was really good. I’m going to head back now.”

Tanner quietly got up leaving the group before he lost it any further. The moon hung high in the sky. A few huts had large bonfires or small lanterns helping guide him back to his new home. Laughter echoed throughout the camp. Tanner listened to the joyous sounds of bonfires crackling and people enjoying dinner.

Baron stared angrily at Ralf. The entire group was silent. All of them shocked by Ralf’s faus paux. Mezzi raised her hand slapping the man.

“Thank you Mezzi,” Baron replied. “Why the fuck would you think that was a good idea?”

“I’m sorry but do none of you see the issue? There’s an incubus who worked for the Elite in our camp. None of you are concerned?”

“Three weeks ago, maybe, but in case you hadn’t noticed here he is, and the camp still stands. Now I’m going to go check on Tanner. What I gather from Dracnyr this is his worst time. The man really didn’t want him to be alone.” Baron left the group leaving Ralf dumbstruck.

“He could be an informant. They’ve only been here three weeks.” He responded defensively.

“You don’t get it do you?” Icarus replied angrily.

“I understand that Tanner-”

“No, you really can’t.” Mezzi interrupted. “You were never sold as a slave, let alone spend a single night in that fucking castle. You don’t get what we had to do to survive and you’re currently shitting on the only reason Tanner made it out. Better yet, have any dumb questions ask him yourself.” Mezzi pointed across the camp.

Dracnyr walked in with two dead deer over his shoulder. He and Merek were laughing sharing a drink. Icarus waived him over. This caused Ralf’s eyes to widen. He shifted uncomfortably as the demon joined them. He couldn’t remove his eyes from his red eyes and black horn.

“This is Mezzi,” Icarus introduced. Dracnyr nodded to the curly haired woman.

“Yes, we have met before. It’s really good to see you here Mezzi.”

“Same to you,” she said with a smile.

“This is Ralf, he actually has a couple of questions for you.” Drystan replied with a smirk. Ralf’s eyes widened and he looked to Dracnyr.

“No, that’s ok.” He responded quickly.

Dracnyr raised his eyebrow. The man couldn’t stop staring at him. His gaze dancing between his horn and eyes.

“First time you ever see an incubus?” The man slowly nodded. “Relax, we don’t fuck people we find unattractive.” The group responded with laughter. Dracnyr reverted his attention back to the people willing to talk with him. “Where’s Tanner? Not alone, is he?”

Mezzi quickly glanced to Ralf. The man reverted his eyes to the ground. Dracnyr looked to the group, awaiting an answer to his question.

“Where is he?”

“Baron took him back to your hut. He wasn’t feeling well.”

“Alright, enjoy your night. Nice meeting you Ralph. And Mezzi, glad you’re here.”

“Me too, have a good night Dracnyr.”

Dracnyr made his way through the camp. He approached his hut growing nervous. This wasn’t the way tonight was supposed to happen. Tanner was supposed to be enjoying dinner with friends. As he approached his sleeping quarters, he heard crying coming from within. He opened the door to see Baron holding onto a crying Tanner. He silently waived to Dracnyr.

Dracnyr took a seat on his bed wrapping his arms around Tanner. The boy quickly clung to him crying into his shoulder.

“What happened?” Dracnyr asked quietly.

“Ralph, he asked some less than suitable questions.”

“It’s alright, go back to the group. I got this.”

Baron left the two men alone. The sound of Tanner’s soft sobs resonating throughout his mind.

Dracnyr gently lifted Tanner’s head. He gazed into the man’s red eyes. “Hey, hey. What’s wrong?”

“I’m sorry,” Tanner gasped, forcing himself to take deep breaths. “I’m sorry. I didn’t want to break down like this.”

“What did Ralf say?”

“It’s stupid, so stupid. I get so tired of people bad mouthing you in front of me. I’ve only been here three weeks, but everyone feels they need to tell me how dangerous you are. It’s like they forget you’re the one who brought me here.”

“I know,” Dracnyr replied softly, “I want you to ignore them Tanner. It’s not worth getting into.”

“It’s just hard, without you I’d still be there.” Tanner’s voice began to grow shaky, “I’d still be with him.”

“Don’t think about it,” Dracnyr whispered his grip on Tanner tightening, “look. I brought you something.” The incubus pulled out his leather satchel handing it to Tanner. “We found them when we were hunting.”

Tanner smiled as he opened the bag to see a bunch of raspberries stuffed inside. He grabbed a few stuffing them into his mouth.

“Thanks,” Tanner sat up straight. His emotions reaching a stable level once again. “I’m really sorry it’s been such a clusterfuck. This isn’t exactly what I pictured living free would be like.”

“Better than living at the castle. At least people here have free thought. Can say what they think. Do what they want.”

“What about yourself? You’ve given up everything and haven’t gotten much in return.”

“I have done a lot of things, and for once I’m meeting the consequences of my actions. I’ll be fine,” Dracnyr reassured the anxious young man, “Besides, I can finally be with you. Gives me something to look forward to.”

Tanner smiled leaning in kissing Dracnyr. The incubus wrapped his hands around the young man pushing him onto the bed. Once Tanner moaned arching his back Dracnyr let the excitement of the days hunt take over. He let out a low growl quickly tearing off the boy’s pants. In his excitement he ripped the boy’s clothes into shreds. He lowered his head biting and sucking at the boy’s nipple.

Tanner let out a gasp of pain as he felt the incubus’s teeth gnash against him. His whimpers urged the demon. Dracnyr quickly unbuttoned his pants straddling the boy’s chest.

“Suck it.”

Dracnyr was moving fast, faster than Tanner liked. There was no time to respond. Dracnyr moaned forcing his cock deep into Tanner’s gullet. He began to gag as the large organ throbbed in his throat. He pushed on Dracnyr’s thighs trying to get him to ease up.

Dracnyr growled gripping Tanner’s head firmly. Attempting to push himself deeper, feeling muffled yells as he face fucked Tanner. A flash of pain came over him as the young man squeezed his balls painfully. He winced quickly pulling out.

Tanner gasped for breath. The demon looked down at him with a hungry look, his burgundy eyes gleaming. His body tense, waiting to pounce. Tanner pushed himself back to a sitting position. His cock ached for release. His body yearning for Dracnyr’s touch. He nodded his head.

Dracnyr attacked. He pushed Tanner down kissing him deeply. Letting out a mixture of growls and moans as he bit and kissed the young man’s skin. With his free hand he began to play with Tanner’s entrance. The young man moaned against him. Thrusting his hips and stroking his own cock. Dracnyr wrapped his hand around Tanner’s throat squeezing it gently.

Tanner felt himself shudder as a pair of black eyes stared back at him. He felt hot breath on him as the demon leaned in. A shiver ran up his spine as Dracnyr’s deep voice rasped in his ear.

“I’m gunna fuck you now and fuck you hard.”

Dracnyr placed the head of his cock along the puckered entrance. As he made contact he could feel a shiver run up the young man. Smirking to himself he began to increase pressure.

“Oh fuck,” Tanner moaned.

Dracnyr slowly inched into the young man, loving the way the boy’s hole tightened around him. He looked up to see his boyfriend in a state of ecstasy, eyes closed and biting his lip. When he was halfway within the young man he gripped Tanner’s hips and slammed forward. Dracnyr planted his mouth by the boy’s ear.

“You like that?”

Tanner whimpered nodding his head. Moans escaping his lips. He wrapped his legs around the demon pulling him closer. He opened his eyes to see the incubus staring down at him. He placed his hands around his boyfriend’s chest and neck. Letting his finger trace over the hard muscles. He pulled down locking his lips with Dracnyr’s. Moving his hips in sync with the demon’s thrusts.

Dracnyr broke the kiss lowering his mouth to his boyfriend’s neck. He placed soft kisses along it, his cock throbbing as the young man’s soft flesh teased his senses. He kissed Tanner’s collar bone giving gentle nips. The scent was getting to him and he bit down harder. Tanner uttered a small yell as Dracnyr pulled at his flesh. This sent the demon over the edge. He quickly flipped Tanner placing him on all fours. He reached up taking a handful of Tanner’s hair sinking his cock deep into the boy.

Tanner screamed out as Dracnyr shoved his entire member inside with one powerful thrust. His hands gripped the bed as the demon began to pound into him. His hole burned and body ached as Dracnyr tore into him. Tanner bit the pillow as he felt his climax start to build. He shook his ass pushing back against the ribbed cock plunging deep inside him. As he did so a pair of teeth bit hard into his neck, gnashing at the skin. His body instantly pulled away.

“Relax,” Dracnyr warned.

He bit down again, opening the skin as Tanner screamed into the pillow. Dracnyr ceased the pressure and began to lightly suck on Tanner’s wound. Delivering gentle kisses while lapping up the droplets of blood. He made sure not to go to deep, just enough to get a taste. The sweet flavor filled his mouth. He could feel his body shudder as he was consumed by the smell, feel and taste of Tanner. He began to move his hips in circles, smiling as Tanner began to whimper out. With each thrust he’d elicit a moan from the boy.

“Dracnyr I’m about to come.” Tanner whined. Dracnyr tilted Tanner’s head to the side. Staring deeply into his honey colored eyes.

“You going to come? Gunna come for me?” He growled

“Yeah,” Tanner whined, “I’m so close.”

"Come for me Tanner."

Tanner let out a yell as his boyfriend stared down into him. His world washed away, and he was floating. He tightened his grip on Dracnyr, kissing him deeply and pumping his hips forward as he came. As his orgasm finished his world came into view. Tanner gasped for breath beneath the incubus.

Dracnyr sighed closing his eyes. He pulled himself back up on his knees tugging on his boyfriend’s hair. Tanner shook underneath him, his hole clenching the demon’s thick cock tightly. Dracnyr’s pace increased as his balls tightened. Tanner was whimpering beneath him. His entire body shaking like a leaf. The man’s body tensed up as Dracnyr tried to force the knot inside. He placed a hand on Tanner’s lower back keeping him still.

Tanner bit his lip withholding the scream. Deep growls filled the cabin. The pressure being applied to ass reached a peak and his hole gave way. He felt his ass stretch, accommodating the massive girth

Dracnyr’s eyes rolled into his head as he felt the young man take him in his entirety. He pushed Tanner onto the bed collapsing on top of him. Growling and panting as he felt himself unload into the boy.

Tanner sighed as he felt a heavy load of come fill him. Dracnyr’s sweat dripped onto him as the demon recuperated. He could feel the man pull out leaving a gaping hole. Tanner rolled off the bed grabbing a cloth to wipe up the residue. He wiped his puffy hole. The demon smiling at him.

“Thanks for humoring me. I needed that.”

“I can tell.” Tanner laughed crawling back onto the bed. Rubbing the spot on his neck where he was bit. He placed his head on Dracnyr’s chest, closing his eyes as the demon played with his hair.

“Tired?” Dracnyr asked.

“Yeah, you always wear me out.”

Dracnyr laughed kissing Tanner on the forehead. “You consistently impress me. Not many can handle me.” Tanner smiled running his fingers along Dracnyr’s chest. “Have a good sleep.”

“You too, love you Dracnyr.”

“Love you too.”

Tanner shifted so his head was on the pillow. He draped his hand over Dracnyr’s chest. He liked to feel the man’s heartbeat beside him. With his protector beside him and now feeling satisfied he let his exhaustion take over. He closed his eyes pulling the covers over. Succumbing to the quiet of the night.

Dracnyr sat, relaxing beneath the nighttime sky. The camp had grown silent, few people still awake, tending to fires or relaxing within their camps. Dracnyr had grown accustomed to solitary. Surrounding himself with humans always proved draining. Their fear, their excitement… their sweet emotions constantly pulled at his primal urges. Tantalizing and teasing his darker self. Self control was something he was taught but rarely had to worry about. His time in the Elite had proven to be joyful. A lifestyle of violence and sex that was only egged on by his peers. His fight against his dark nature was constant and trying. He could only hope that further time away from the castle would make it easier. Dracnyr turned his head. He could hear footsteps draw closer. Merek came in from the darkness holding two cups of ale.

“Hey,”

“Hey.”

“Nice night.”

“Yeah,” Dracnyr breathed out. “Finally, quiet.”

Merek smirked taking a seat. “It can get pretty loud here. You should see it on the solstice. Everyone in camp comes together to throw a huge party. You can almost forget you’re hiding out in the woods.”

“For a group of fugitives hiding from the king you’re all pretty happy.”

“It’s freedom, a sense of hope. Gives folks a reason to like life.”

“And you’re not scared of getting caught.”

“Terrified.” Merek glanced off into the distance. “But we have safety measures, precautions set up. Many of us know how to fight and we have Ezbin. Safer here than back out there.”

“That’s for sure. It’s not easy out there.”

“No.” Merek returned his focus to the incubus. “I heard you met Ralf earlier.”

Dracnyr laughed. “Yeah I met Ralf. I also saw Mezzi. Nice surprise to see her.”

“I take it you guys know each other.”

Dracnyr nodded. “She was a servant at the castle. Sweet girl, glad she’s not dead.”

“Thought she was?”

“She was in the castle then she wasn’t. Figured someone got too carried away. Or she ended in the dungeons.” Dracnyr’s eyes flickered in the darkness. Visions of the castle and its inhabitants playing throughout his mind. “How many here are from the castle.”

“Not many. With you and Tanner it brings us to thirteen.” Merek set his cup down looking at the incubus. “How did you guys get out? Can’t imagine they’d let you walk away.”

“Not a very fun story I’m afraid. We had to use the tunnels.”

“The ones under the castle. I thought it was impossible to survive.”

“Almost. Wouldn’t bet my survival on it again.”

A sharp scream broke the conversation. Merek jumped immediately looking around for the source. Dracnyr was on his feet heading towards the hut. Merek watched as the demon raced indoors to a man shrieking in his sleep.

Tanner tossed and turned; the covers now tightly wrapped around him. Dracnyr quickly pulled them off before pulling him up. The young man woke with a start. His eyes wild and heart racing. His hands flew to his neck, slightly relieved when he felt bare skin. He looked around the room desperately. He saw Merek in the doorway with a concerned expression. His eyes then shifted to the face before him. A pair of bright burgundy eyes looked deep into him.

“You’re okay,” Dracnyr whispered pulling Tanner into an embrace. “It was just a dream you’re safe.”

Despite the demon’s words of comfort Tanner couldn’t stop shaking. He could still hear the king’s voice echoing in his head, taunting him. _Fuck you’re tight, why are you still screaming. Your blood should be making this wet enough. Mm, fuck, going come soon. Yeah, take it take it._ He closed his eyes tight shaking his head, trying to secure himself back into reality… but it was too late. The damn broke and his memories came pouring out.

“I can still feel him. I can still feel him inside of me. I think I’m going to be sick.” Tanner quickly shoved Dracnyr off him racing out of the hut. Merek almost crashed to the floor as the young man bolted past him. The sound of retching broke the night’s silence as Tanner collapsed into the bushes.

Merek watched as Dracnyr sat on the bed. He rubbed his forehead taking a deep breath. His eyes closed as he took a moment to center his emotions. He grabbed a canteen and the fur blanket walking towards the door.

“I’ll see you in the morning.” He said to Merek, politely hinting for his departure.

As Merek walked away from the cabin his eyes fell onto Tanner. No one in camp had seen Tanner with his shirt off and now he understood why. The young man’s back was decorated with scars; long thin lashes crisscrossing the entire surface. Layers of cuts all in different stages of healing. Not that they would fully heal, the young man would be carrying those marks for life.

Dracnyr situated himself behind Tanner. He was loud and deliberate in his movements so he wouldn’t startle the boy. He placed the canteen on the ground then draped the fur covers over the vomiting naked man.

Tanner wiped his mouth shaking. Visions of Aymar and the king danced before him. His skin tingled in memory of their touch; his healing scabs began to itch. The smell of Aymar’s aphrodisiac, and the king’s musk came wafting back into memory. His crying intensified as sounds of skin slapping on skin made their way into his mind. He could practically feel the king’s heavy balls slapping against him. And the man’s breath, gods his putrid breath. Tanner crumpled down onto the earth hyperventilating

“Tanner, listen to my voice.” Dracnyr replied sternly, hauling the kid back on his feet.

“I-I can feel h-h-him. I can f-feel his breath on me, I- I can feel his stomach and balls pr-pres-pessing up against me.”

“Look at me, look at me Tanner.”

Tanner raised his head looking into his boyfriends’ eyes. His tears made his vision blurry and his shaking made it hard to focus. He continued to sob as evenings with the king played on repeat. The way he choked on his tears reminded him of his first night. His runny nose serving as a reminder to long mornings servicing the king. The man’s gruff voice echoed in his head. He could hear the king’s booming laugh as he was filled.

“Oh gods,” Tanner sobbed “I can still feel everything.”

Dracnyr grabbed Tanner’s hand placing it on his chest. “Then don’t feel that. Feel me, feel my heartbeat. Just breath, focus on me. My voice, my touch. Now focus on your environment. The trees, the wind, the cool night air. Now take a deep breath.”

Finally, Tanner began to relax, his body remained still, and his sobs dwindled down to a few sniffles. He closed his eyes taking deep breaths, letting his lungs finally relax with the steady airflow.

“There,” Dracnyr breathed out, “feel better?”

“Y-yeah. I’m sorry for all this.”

“Don’t be,” Dracnyr responded quickly, “come on. Let’s get to bed.”

Dracnyr lay beside his boyfriend. Carefully looking over the young man. Tanner’s gaze changed between the demon and the wall of the hut. Dracnyr began to gently rub his arm, hoping his affection would prevent another episode.

“How are you feeling?” He asked sensing the young man’s unease.

“Not as good as I thought. I really thought once I got here, I would be okay. I thought once I was free from the castle I could start to forget about it. But I can’t stop thinking about him. Everywhere I turn something reminds me of him. It’s like he’s in the shadows, waiting to take me back.”

Dracnyr sighed stroking his boyfriend’s cheek. “feels like he has a piece of you that you’ll never get back.”

Tanner nodded.

“I’m not going to lie, it’s a deep scar. One that takes time to heal and one you’ll carry for the rest of your life. But it will become better and you’ll be able to start picking up the pieces again.”

Tanner looked into his boyfriend’s eyes. He opened his mouth slowly speaking. Wanting to answer the burning question in his mind. “You uh, you sound like you’re speaking from experience.”

“I am.”

“I’m sorry.” Tanner whispered.

Dracnyr noticed that the young man was clutching his hand now. The man’s brow was arched in a concerned motion. His soft eyes gazing sweetly at the incubus. Tanner was unsure how to feel, unsure what else to say so Dracnyr spoke for him.

“I was a few years younger than you when I made it to the castle. I was dumb, arrogant and malleable.”

Tanner felt his stomach move uneasily. The idea of someone abusing Dracnyr the way he was made him sick. The image of his boyfriend being used for someone else’s pleasure wasn’t one he could easily picture nor was it something he ever wanted to. He squeezed Dracnyr’s hand tighter.

“But I survived, I’m here. And I was young and alone. Trust me you can do this. You’re a lot more resilient than you think you are. And if you fall, I’m here to catch you.”

Tanner leaned in giving Dracnyr a slow deep kiss. The demon gently kissed back, lightly biting Tanner’s lip pulling him on top.


	2. Menage e Trois

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tanner and Dracnyr get closer to Merek.

The sun peaked behind the clouds. The cool morning air provided a comfortable environment for all. The camp was bustling with life. Huts were being fixed, wells were being dug. Mezzi and Tanner worked together to finish Tanner’s coop. Mezzi had brought in some excess wire and the two were now nailing it to the frame.

“Just make sure you put it about a foot or two into the ground. Stops them from getting out.”

“Sure, pass the stake and hatchet.” Tanner wiped the sweat off his forehead digging in the dirt. He began to line the holes with chicken wire. He glanced to the woman helping him. She was focused on chain-link fence, her fingers running along the length making sure it’s secured with no sharp edges sticking out.

“Mezzi?”

“Yeah?”

“Could I ask you some, personal questions?”

“Sure,” she replied. Her soft brown eyes falling on Tanner.

“How long have you been here?”

“Three years now.”

“And you knew Dracnyr? He had mentioned you guys had met before.”

“Yeah, I had cleaned up after him and several other Elite.”

“What was he like?”

Mezzi walked up to Tanner taking a seat beside him. “Why do you ask, you know him more than anyone.”

Tanner smirked. “I want to think so. But the more things I hear about him the less I’m sure. He wasn’t exactly like the way he is when we first met. I’m curious to know what he was like in the castle.”

“If you’re asking if he raped me no, he never laid a finger on me, he never even really spoke with me. I cleaned his bunker after the nights he went drinking, returned the men back to the stables when he was passed out.”

Tanner frowned. The truth was harsher than he was prepared for. He never let himself picture the men Dracnyr had fucked before, in truth he never liked to picture anything that would taint his image of the demon. Tanner had managed to trick himself into seeing Dracnyr as anything but what he was, a demon.

“I also know that the Elite liked to get him drunk then take him to the stables. The guards threatened us with a night with him if we fucked up. King like to gift him the sons of those who crossed him. He was a walking weapon. They treated him like an animal so that’s what he became. But he’s with you now, he’s here now. He couldn’t have enjoyed it that much. If he had enough sense to leave, there must be something worth salvaging.”

The cool air dwindled as the afternoon sun hung in the sky. Fenton quickly brought the ax down splitting the lumber in half. He added the pieces of wood to his growing pile. His basecamp was one of a few clusters of huts in the center of camp. It gave him good view of the camp, something that he always enjoyed except now. He saw Dracnyr, Merek, Baron, Mezzi and Tanner gather at Mezzi’s camp. Everywhere he looked the demon seemed to be. The man of his nightmares had violated his space, and everyone expected him to be okay with it. Dracnyr had quickly grown a small group of friends. A group of people that once called for his blood. Fenton’s eyes moved to the man on Dracnyr’s arm. He hated to admit it, but Tanner was fucking cute. The boy had a sweet face and eyes that Fenton found all too addictive. His smile was infectious and whenever Fenton caught glimpse of it his stomach fluttered. The young man got up and followed Mezzi to her rabbits. Fenton’s eyes fell on the man’s young ass.

“Fuck,” he whispered to himself. He stared at the perfect globes. They pulled against Tanner’s pants causing Fenton’s cock to harden. He licked his lips, his eyes following the boy’s ass. His imagination began to run away from him. Images of Tanner riding him filled his brain. The boy could probably take it and take it hard. To be honest it was probably the only way he was fucked. His eyes fell onto a bitemark on his neck. The skin around it was a dark purple, and he could see the outline of teeth marks. Fenton would be gentle, his focus would be curing Tanner’s wounds, not decorating him with more. He would give him the affection and love that would help heal him. Help him realize what he’s been missing. Show him that pain and love didn’t have to come together. His fantasies cut short when he noticed a pair of burgundy eyes on him. Dracnyr glared angrily at him. Fenton cursed to himself and headed into his hut.

Dracnyr returned his attention back to the group playing cards. He looked to Tanner, the man was focused on Mezzi and the rabbits. Blissfully unaware of the looks he was receiving. Dracnyr forced himself to relax. _This isn’t the Elite; people don’t just take what they want. Your morals and character counted for something here._

Tanner had several rabbits in hand. He and Mezzi began their way to his camp. To rehome the furry little creatures. Baron and Merek stood up. Merek looked down to the incubus who seemed to be preoccupied with something.

“We’re going to go try some of that moonshine. Interested?”

“Yeah, I’ll be there in a moment. I need to talk with someone.”

Merek looked to Fenton’s camp. He had also noticed the way he was ogling Tanner. Hell, it was damn impossible not to see. The man was pitching a massive tent drooling like a dog. He was surprised it took this long. Tanner was the man’s type; sweet, fragile and uncertain of the world around him. Many of the men had noticed Tanner’s looks, but none dared to cross the man holding him. Respect and fear kept them in check. Fenton had no respect for the incubus and his fear only pushed him to save Tanner from the former elite. 

“Go easy on him,” Merek replied, “he’s been having a harder time than you think. He’d never hurt Tanner.”

“I’ll meet you at your place.”

Dracnyr watched the men walk off. Merek eyed him cautiously before disappearing out of sight. His eyes then reverted to the wooden hut. He was angry, far angrier than he expected. He knew that look, oh yes, he was all to familiar with the depths of man’s desires.

Fenton heard a knock on his door. He opened it to see Dracnyr standing in the doorway. He swallowed his fear, refusing to show the incubus how scared he was. He wasn’t eighteen anymore, and Dracnyr was on his turf.

“We can either talk in here or outside, take your pick.” The demon growled angrily.

Fenton took a step to the side letting the demon walk in. He watched the man nervously. He was taller than he remembered and a lot bigger too. The demon looked like he was bred for one purpose, to kill. His red eyes peered through the cabin, his muscular frame leaning up on the wall. His heavy arms crossed. Fenton left the door open. His eyes darting between the demon and the outdoors.

“Like what you saw?” Dracnyr asked coolly, his eyes never leaving Fenton’s green ones.

“Last time I checked it’s not a crime to look.”

Dracnyr smirked taking a step closer. “No, it’s not. Drooling over a young man’s ass is not crime. Even after that young man was sold for the sole purpose of sex. You’re fucking lucky he didn’t see you staring like that. Could almost mistake you for an Elite.”

This caused Fenton to snap back. “Like you fucking care. I saw that bite mark on him. New, do it last night? How often do you fuck him Dracnyr, twice a day, three times? And tell me when he screams do you gag him or tell him to yell louder?”

“Why don’t you fucking ask him?” Dracnyr snarled angrily “I know it pisses you off that I’m here, and I know you don’t want to see me as anything else than evil. I really don’t care. But you ever touch Tanner, I ever find out something funny happened, or find him nervous because you looked at him like meat… you’ll regret it.”

Fenton began to laugh. “There he is, there’s the demon I met. Must be hard for you here, not allowed to do what you want. What you were fucking trained for! Is it easy for you to forget? Is it easy for you to ignore everything you’ve done?”

Dracnyr watched as Fenton screamed at him. He could recognize the tone of voice, the shriek of desperation, the broken voice of a crushed soul. He had heard all the same from Tanner. His anger began to turn to guilt. Images of the first night he met Fenton came back. God the man was young, so young.

“I am sorry for the way things happened Fenton. If I could have controlled it, I would have… but I couldn’t. I’m sorry you were the one who suffered.”

“Get the fuck out of my home.”

Dracnyr didn’t reply, he left the argument feeling a lot angrier than he went in. He looked up to the sky, the evening was rolling in and the sun was about to set. He still had some time before Tanner would need him, moonshine was looking pretty good right now.

“Fuck he was pissed.” Merek commented. He and Baron sat drinking and eating over a small fire. He chewed on the venison he had recently caught. Baron smiled.

“Fenton could have been more subtle.” Baron replied.

“Yeah well Tanner’s his type. Probably thinks he needs to save him from Dracnyr.”

“The guy had a pretty nice bite mark.” Baron looked to Merek. “What do you think it’s like with them?”

Merek laughed tossing his head back. “I can only imagine. Speaking of that how are things going with Mezzi.”

“Well, good, I think. She’s coming here tonight. I’m just a little nervous. Haven’t been with a woman in a long time.”

“Then you should slow down on this.” Merek grabbed the canteen of liquor. He heard the crunching of twigs and saw the demon come into the scene. “How’d the conversation go?”

“We spoke, he heard what I had to say. Conversations finished. Pass that.” Merek handed Dracnyr the alcohol. The incubus raised the drink taking a long swig. He tossed the bottle back to Merek grabbing a large strip of venison throwing it over the fire.

The three men sat drinking. Their quiet banter quickly grower louder and more restless as inhibitions were lost. Laughter rung through the cool evening sky. The conversation’s vulgarity increased. Both Dracnyr and Merek giving their best advice to Baron. Hoping to help the man land his crush. Before long the young woman joined the bonfire with Tanner at her side. The two of them covered in Earth.

“Well you’re drunk,” Tanner laughed taking a seat beside his boyfriend.

“Mm, just means you need to catch up.” Dracnyr handed the moonshine to Tanner. “Cheers.”

Mezzi took a seat beside Baron. Enjoying a cup of ale. The man smiled at her, wrapping a cloak around her. Merek smiled as the two snuggled closer.

“Thought you looked cold.” Baron felt his stomach fluttered. His heart thumped in excitement as the woman looked at him with her sparkling brown eyes. Her dark eyes drew closer, soon he could count every eyelash she had.

“About time,” Dracnyr laughed watching the two lock lips. He took another swig of moonshine. Relaxing under the moonlight. His eyes fixated between the two kissing and the fire. Their smell was starting to reach him. The scent of Mezzi’s wetness and Baron’s musk intertwined. He felt his cock twitch as the smell of sweet passion drifted over him.

“I know that look,” Tanner got to his feet. He placed his hands on the demon’s broad shoulders beginning to massage him. He lowered his head kissing the demon. Dracnyr let out a quiet growl quickly pulling Tanner onto his lap. His hands cupped the boy’s ass as Tanner wrapped his arms around Dracnyr.

Merek blinked looking to the two couples before him. He grabbed the moonshine finishing it. Mezzi and Baron kissed sweetly, both being as respectful as passion allowed. Mezzi was moving particularly slowly with Baron, allowing him to take the lead. Waiting for his touch to move further. Merek’s eyes shifted to his left. The men to his side were less than reserved. They hungrily kissed each other. Dracnyr’s hand now firmly on the boy’s throat, growling as he made out with him.

“Well fuck,” Merek laughed. He rose to his feet about to make his way to camp. He felt a hand grip his wrist. He looked to see a pair of black eyes staring at him.

“You’re coming with us.” Dracnyr growled.

Merek’s breath caught in his throat. He looked to Tanner who had a smile across his face. Fuck he was cute. His honey eyes shining with excitement, soft lips formed into a sweet smile, shaggy hair just begging to be pulled. Without much question Merek followed the two men to their cabin.

Merek stepped into the cabin after the two men. Tanner was sitting on the bed quickly removing his pants and trying to wipe the dirt off his hands. Merek then looked to the demon. He removed his shirt revealing a muscular and lightly scarred torso. He always new Dracnyr was strong but fuck, the demon was quickly putting Merek to shame physically. He heard a belt buckle and the demon dropped his pants. Merek’s eyes grew wide at the site of Dracnyr’s member. The thing was massive, making the most well-endowed man seem nothing more than a bobbin. Thick ridges decorated the cock leading up to a large pointed head. Merek’s eyes then fell to the terrifyingly large knot. The entire member swayed like a pendulum, thick tears of precum dripping from the head.

“Suck it.”

Merek watched in excitement as Tanner crawled to Dracnyr. Giving soft kisses to the head of the demon’s dick before moving his tongue up and down the shaft. The cock looked even bigger next to the young man’s small mouth. Tanner worked hard, stretching his mouth trying to coat the entire dick in saliva. Merek felt his cock harden in response to the sight. The demon turned his head.

“Come here.” The order came out in a low growl sending chills through Merek’s spine. He approached the waiting demon. The two locked eyes, now inches apart. Dracnyr placed his hand on the back of Merek’s head pulling him in for a kiss.

Tanner looked up as his boyfriend passionately kissed the man standing beside him. And fuck was it hot. Merek was shy at first but quickly fell into it. Tanner watched amused as the two fought each other for control. Neither of them willing to submit to the other. Merek’s hand found themselves in Dracnyr’s hair tugging it hard. This caused Dracnyr to growl and bite Merek’s lips. Tanner let go of Dracnyr’s cock moving onto Merek. He pulled his pants down letting his pink member spring free. In no means was he small, but no man had much of a chance compared to Dracnyr. Tanner took Merek in his mouth, his aching jaw now relieved he was focusing on a manageable task. Merek broke the kiss tossing his head back.

“Oh shit,”

Dracnyr smiled as Merek's knees shook. Tanner was deepthroating him now, pulling back to give a sloppy kiss before returning to the task. Merek’s hands flew down resting in Tanner’s dirty blonde hair.

“He’s good isn’t he?”

Merek responded by closing his eyes and guiding Tanner with his hands. The boy’s mouth felt incredible wrapped around his cock. Tanner’s tongue rubbing up and down his cock.

“Tanner, on the bed.”

Merek watched the young man obediently climb onto the mattress. He felt the demon’s teeth on his spine causing him to shudder. He turned around quickly leaning in again for another kiss. Dracnyr gently grabbed his face.

“Do you wanna fuck him?” The demon the spun Merek around so he was facing Tanner. The boy was bent down on all fours shoving his fingers deep inside himself.

“Yes.”

“Good, on the bed.”

Dracnyr gave Merek a small shove pushing him towards the bed. He smiled and winked at the young man looking up at him. Merek was emitting the all too familiar scent of excitement and fear. Dracnyr quickly pulled off the man’s top and bit his back. Merek quickly spun around once again fighting Dracnyr’s dominance. He grabbed the incubus by the horn attempting to get him to his knees.

“Get it wet for me,” Merek breathed out.

Dracnyr snarled in response quickly pushing Merek onto his back. His hands gripped Merek’s pinning them over his head. His black eyes peering into Merek’s brown ones. Merek’s eyes were wide with fear, his body now tense as the demon leered over him. He felt the man kick his legs apart.

“Dracnyr,” Tanner warned, “relax.”

The demon released Merek and lowered his head. He kissed the man’s stomach trailing down. He licked the head of the man’s cock attentively before taking the entire member in his mouth.

Merek moaned out reaching his hand back he grabbed Tanner’s arm pulling him in for a kiss. He gripped the young man’s hair driving his tongue deep into Tanner’s mouth. The feeling of Dracnyr’s mouth on him and Tanner’s soft skin rubbing against him driving him nuts. He stretched his arm forward. His hand feeling around Tanner’s ass. Tanner moaned out when Merek found his target.

Dracnyr pulled back. Watching Merek crawl on top of Tanner. The boy would give him a small glance every now and then in which Dracnyr would just nod his head. After the third time Tanner gave into his bliss. Dracnyr stroked his cock as he watched the two men make out. Merek was moving slowly with Tanner. Kissing him on the neck, cooing in his ear.

“You ready for it.”

Tanner whimpered nodding his head. Pushing back against the fingers inside him. He looked to see Dracnyr staring at him with black eyes stroking his dick. The demon approached. Tanner licked his lips as the massive cock swung in his face. Dracnyr draped his rod over Tanner’s face. Letting the boy suck and kiss at his most sensitive spot.

Merek rubbed his cock up and down Tanner’s crack. Getting the entire thing nice and wet with saliva. He grabbed his cock pressing the head against Tanner’s hole. He thrust his hips forward and the entire thing slipped in with ease. He let out a moan once his balls rested against the young man’s. He pulled out slowly before driving himself inside Tanner quickly.

Tanner pushed back against Merek hungrily. He lay impaled on the two cocks before him. Merek was thrusting quickly now. Slamming himself into the young man panting as he did so. He would pull out slowly sure to make Tanner feel every inch he’d then insert himself back in the young man quickly. Pretty soon the young man was humming on Dracnyr’s cock.

The sound of moaning and skin on skin filled the small log cabin. Dracnyr and Merek panted heavily as they spit roasted Tanner. Merek giving long slow thrusts in stark comparison with Dracnyr’s quick brutal pace. Once Tanner’s gagging became far more than pleasurable, he pulled out.

“Let’s switch.”

Dracnyr grunted in response. He spun Tanner around placing him on all fours once again. He placed his heavy member on Tanner’s ass with an audible slap. Dracnyr spat in his hand coating his hard cock. With a low growl he began to insert himself into the boy.

Tanner moaned out as Dracnyr slid inside him. The demon could fill him out like no man could. He began to move his hips rubbing the thick ridges against his chute. Merek slid in his mouth. Going in slowly, inch by inch so not to overwhelm the boy. Soon his entire cock found its way deep within Tanner’s gullet. A low snarl caught his attention and he looked up to Dracnyr.

The demon’s black eyes were fixated on Tanner. He gripped the young man’s waist in his powerful hands driving forward. Merek could feel the boy lurch with each thrust. Dracnyr’s hands soon found their way to Tanner’s hair. Taking over the rhythm, thrusting the boy onto Merek’s throbbing member.

“Fuck,” Merek moaned, “I’m close.”

“Look at me.”

Merek opened his eyes meeting Dracnyr’s stare. Within seconds his entire world melted away. Pleasure took over, he felt his cock spasm as the most powerful orgasm he ever had came crashing over. His hands placed themselves on either side of Tanner’s head as he thrusted. His knees began to shake. He felt a hand cup his balls, slowly milking the come out of him. Once his orgasm began to subside, he collapsed onto the bed gasping for breath.

“Wow,” he breathed out rolling off Tanner. He glanced to Dracnyr the man’s eyes were now shut, his jaw clenched, and his breathing grew erratic. Tanner himself was letting out a mixture of moans and screams. Merek quickly grabbed the young man’s cock slowly milking it. Tanner cried out with pleasure. The demon took notice of his moans and grabbed his head looking deep into his eyes. Merek watched as the young man lost control. The arms holding him up gave out and he flattened against the bed, his cock convulsing shooting its load. The young man’s cries began to increase, Merek watched as his body tensed up. His eyes fell onto Dracnyr, the man was holding Tanner down, wiggling his hips and pressing up against the boy. 

“Fuck!” Tanner screamed out. His hands curled into fists as they beat upon the bed.

Merek watched in shock as the demon managed to get his entire cock within the trembling young man. An unearthly growl filled his ears as he watched the incubus give in to his pleasure. Tanner was now whining out like a bitch in heat. Shaking and moaning as he pushed against the incubus. Dracnyr stayed in Tanner for a while, pumping his seed into the young man. Dracnyr pointed across the room to a small tin chamber pot.

“Pass that.”

Merek handed the demon the small tin artifact. He watched as he placed it by Tanner’s hole before pulling out. A sick noise filled the room as Tanner began to push the come out. He could see Dracnyr smirk, clearly impressed with his work. Once the boy was clean, he collapsed onto the bed beside Dracnyr. The demon glanced to Merek, his dark eyes now burgundy, his hungry expression now calm satisfaction.

“Holy shit,” Merek replied joining the two on the bed, “that was… that was.”

“I’m glad you had fun,” Tanner replied with a small smile.

“What about you, do you need anything?” The ranger replied turning to Tanner. Running his hand through the boy’s soft hair.

“Maybe some water,” Tanner replied softly, “thanks for asking.”

“Stay there,” Dracnyr replied to Merek once he started to move. “I’ll get it.”

Merek watched as the demon threw his pants on walking out of the hut. Merek rolled over to face Tanner. He placed two hands around the young man pulling him closer.

“How you feeling? Hope you’re not too sore.”

“No, just the right amount.”

Merek laughed, “never see anyone take anything like that. Didn’t think anyone could without ripping.”

Tanner laughed. “We go really well together. And Dracnyr, his sexual appetite is quite demanding. He’s made sure my body can handle him.”

“Less violent than what I thought, what I’ve been told.”

“He was good tonight. Other nights it takes more to reign him in. We try not to go too long without sex. The longer he waits the more he wants it and the more he wants it the harder it is to bring him in.”

“And you’re okay with it? After everything you’ve been through, you’re still up for a fucking?”

Tanner thought for a moment. His eyes glued to the ceiling as Merek’s question played throughout his mind. “It’s not something I really thought about. Being with an incubus sex always felt second nature. And with him it’s more than just sex. I know he needs it like we need water and food. I don’t think I could deprive him of it.” Tanner let out a smile, “not like I don’t like it. He’s managed to give me something I never thought I’d have, make me feel things I never thought were possible. Besides I like to think it’s help me become stronger. He’s helping me get back a part of myself that was taken away. If I never let anyone touch me again then the king wins. He’s gotten a part of me no one else can have… I don’t want that. I don’t want to fear intimacy because of him.”

“You're a brave man Tanner.”

Tanner smiled sheepishly letting out a yawn. He closed his eyes resting his head beside Merek’s. Breathing deeply as exhaustion began to weigh him down. He felt Merek place the fur covers on him. He fell asleep with the ranger stroking his hair and back.

Dracnyr returned to the cabin to see Tanner fast asleep and Merek beginning to get his clothes on. Dracnyr handed the canteen to Merek walking out of the hut with him. The two relaxed by the fire enjoying the midnight silence.


	3. A new member

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new guest arises suspicion and concern within the camp.

What started at three weeks at the rebellion grew into four, then five moving through the sixth. The boys had grown accustomed to life within the camp. Both quick to take on tasks, eager to prove their usefulness. Tanner grown quite comfortable in his routine but Dracnyr wanted more. Not a day went buy where he didn’t try to bug Merek or Ezbin in some way to let him join the rangers. The old mage walked with the incubus, the two making their way through camp.

“They could use me out there. I know where the Elite goes, where they relax, where they sleep. Where they like to toss bodies.”

“I’m sorry Dracnyr,” Ezbin replied listening to his camp. “But it’s too dangerous. We can’t risk word getting around that you’re still alive. Now if you’d like to help us the festival is approaching, there are many things to be built, food to be hunted.”

“I can do more, I was the King’s favorite Elite.”

“Dracnyr your time will come, but like I had said I need you here safe. Not as many are as keen to go to war. We need to take care of our own first. You have skills that can be useful at camp. We have many here that need to learn to fight, others that can fine tune their skills. We have sixty-three people at camp we’re going to be feeding in less than a month’s time.” The mage took notice of Dracnyr’s less than enthusiastic attitude. “I know you’re eager to fight and that time will come… but not yet. There is still much we need to do before we can move in. Patience Dracnyr.”

The demon cursed to himself taking his leave. He once again walked the familiar route to his hut. Seeing the same faces either smile in excitement or hide away from him. He past a small armory into a cluster of trees surrounding his hut. He saw Tanner working on his growing farm. The rabbits he had now grew to a formidable size. Large patches of dirt surrounding the hut, providing a home for newly planted crops.

Tanner watched his boyfriend walk into the scene. He had a particularly sour expression on his face. His red eyes glinting through the trees.

“I take it, it was another no?”

“Yeah, too risky for me to be seen. I get it, I’m just getting frustrated staying in the same place. Feel like there’s so much I can do but I’m not allowed to do it.”

“Come on,” Tanner replied getting to his feet. “Get your bow let’s go hunting.”

His boyfriend smiled at him and grabbed his weapon. The two made their way into the thick brush. The camp slowly disappearing from site. It had been a while since Tanner took to the woods again. In truth he was perfectly content staying by his crops and rabbits tending to the earth all day. He knew that wasn’t going to cut it for the demon. A natural born killer now confined by morals and boundaries. A caged beast. Some days were better for the demon than others, the days where the rangers took to the land left him particularly restless. Those mornings Tanner was often awaken to a brutal fucking. This morning however was not so passionate. He awoke alone to find his boyfriend speaking with Merek and the other rangers, giving them advice on the best places to possibly catch some Elite. His interests happened to land on the dark elf and king. Tanner knew Dracnyr never forgave him, the demon wasn’t particularly merciful, and his anger seemed to land on the people who hurt Tanner the most. He watched his boyfriend move through the trees. Smelling the air as his burgundy eyes took in his surroundings. Gods he was fucking hot. Tanner walked up to his boyfriend taking him by surprise.

Dracnyr jumped as Tanner pushed into him slamming him against the trees. He smiled against the kiss quickly lowering his bow. Tanner’s hands were quickly on his pants undoing his belt.

“Now I see why you brought me out here.”

“Come on,” Tanner whispered hungrily into his boyfriend ear, “fuck me. No one’s here, no one can hear us.”

The two men rutted in the woods like beasts. Their grunting and groaning carried through the wind. The sound of leaves rustling growing louder as Dracnyr fucked Tanner against the trees. It was a quick fuck, messy and passionate. The men’s clothes remained on as they pawed hungrily at each other. Their climax vibrated throughout the woods, unnatural snarls and soft moans whipping through the trees. The hunt itself didn’t prove useless. Dracnyr had managed to catch a few pheasants, while Tanner found himself a large raspberry bush. The two men returned to the camp both full and satisfied, dinner for the evening in tow.

Dracnyr and Tanner were busy plucking and hanging pheasants. A majority of the day’s kill hung in the trees, while two pheasants with mangled necks were being plucked for dinner. The boys’ calm focus was interrupted by loud cheering and yelling. The sound was coming from the heart of the camp. The two men stopped what they were doing heading towards the noise. Dracnyr took his spot just in front of Tanner. His body tense, waiting to jump, ready to protect Tanner. People began to flood out of tents and huts. Tanner caught site of a young woman hastily returning to her tent to fetch a friend.

“What is it?” Tanner asked.

“They finally caught one, they have an Elite!”

Tanner’s eyes widened and his gaze fell on Dracnyr. As he took a step forward, he felt the demon’s hand on him. Dracnyr was looking down at him with a concerned expression.

“I need to see him Dracnyr, I need to see who they got.”

Dracnyr didn’t argue. He walked beside Tanner a hand placed protectively around his waist. The two walked further into the camp, the yells and jeers growing louder as they neared the crowd. The two ended up at the spot that Dracnyr was previously held. A large circle of people stood around the tree. Men and woman cussing as they tossed rotten fruit and stones. Dracnyr and Tanner pushed through the excited crowd, the demon elbowing people in order to find a spot for him and Tanner. With enough pushing the two stood on the outside of a circle staring at a man bound to the tree.

Merek stood beside the man with a wicked smile. Relishing the cries and yells from the crowd. Merek spun his knife and waived his arms, eliciting a loud cheer from the audience.

“Welcome to our humble abode. We are _honored_ by your presence.”

The Elite member raised his head spitting at Merek. His eyes then went to the crowd, landing on the one horned incubus.

“You fucking traitor! The king will have your fucking head!” His focused shifted to the young man beside Dracnyr. “Oh, don’t think we’ve forgotten about you. King has your cage is ready for you sweet cheeks. Someone help, it hurts it hurts. Gods save me, I can’t take it anymore.” The man snickered, crudely imitating Tanner’s cries.

Tanner’s cheeks turned bright red and he felt his stomach churn as the Elite member gave kissy faces. The barrage of insults and crude reminders kept on coming, slowly chipping away at Tanner’s defences. His shame didn’t go unpunished. Dracnyr approached his former friend delivering a swift crack to the jaw, ridding the Elite of several of his teeth. The man spat out a wad of blood looking to the demon.

“Probably looks the way your slave’s ass did after the king played with him.”

“Alright, let’s get him out a here.” Merek replied. He let the demon get in another good hit before hauling the prisoner to his feet. He and a few rangers dragged the men towards the back of the woods, out of site from the jeering crowd and to his new prison.

Dracnyr watched as the man was taken away. His heart was pounding with excitement and his mind racing with sick desires. Once the man’s smell escaped his detection, he took a deep breath and turned back to the crowd. It was the first time he had gained favor over majority of the camp. They smiled at him, impressed with his quick and violent defense of Tanner’s honor. Fuck… Tanner. Dracnyr’s eyes searched through the crowd, the young man was no where to be seen.

Tanner was only halfway back to his camp when he broke down. He recognized the Elite member, oh did he recognize him. The fucker was in the front row the night the king decided to put Tanner on display. Jerking it while drinking a horn of ale. Laughing and jeering with the others. That fucking night. _So, all I do is insert it in his hole here?_ Tanner shook violently as memories of that horrid night looped. _Yes, once it makes contact it will start to tighten. It takes roughly two minutes for the full effect to come into play. Now not only does it help with tightness, but it also increases sensation as well. It lasts up to four hours and can be reapplied at ones desire_. Tanner sunk to his knees. _My gods, you are nice and tight._ Tanner cried hysterically desperately shaking his head, fighting the memories he worked so hard to subdue. _Now Dracnyr, make him scream._

“No, no, no.” He sobbed rocking on the ground. He lay crumpled, trembling on the dirt. His surroundings began to blur as his dark thoughts took over any sense of reality. It was as if the pain of the memories took on a life of his own. His entire body began to ache, and his muscles burned. He could practically count the number of men watching him. Feel the flames of hell lick his skin. Hear the king laughing at him. _Fuck I’m going to come! Take your kings seed, you pathetic bitch!_ Tanner rolled to his side vomiting on the earth. In his distress he failed to notice the demon kneel beside him.

Dracnyr instinctively reached over to grab Tanner. Once his hands wrapped around the young man he was met with a fury of kicks, punches and screams.

“GET AWAY FROM ME!”

Dracnyr lurched back, releasing his boyfriend. He stared as the young man kicked desperately and pulled himself back. His eyes were wild with fear and he smelled of an animal in a trap. Dracnyr froze, he had only seen him this panicked once. The young man screamed looking around eyes wide, shrieking like a feral beast, spit flying from his mouth. The demon’s brow furrowed as he watched the young man. The pang of guilt inescapable.

He took a deep breath focusing on the crying man before him. He pictured Tanner and only Tanner. Shutting the world away until the only image was the two of them lying under the starry sky embraced in each other’s arms. He let the energy be pulled from his body and focused it to the young man. With each second that flew by the demon’s energy began to drain. Tanner’s shrieking lowered in volume, and his body began to relax. When the young man was panting heavily on the ground Dracnyr crawled towards Tanner pulling him into a tight embrace.

“It’s alright,” he breathed. “It’s just me.” He promptly grabbed the young man’s hand placing it against his chest. He could feel Tanner start to relax against him. The man was crying softly, his red eyes now buried into the demon’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry,” Tanner cried, “I’m sorry.”

“No, don’t.” Dracnyr interrupted “Don’t be, let’s just get you in bed.”

To the incubus’ dismay a crowd had gathered around them. He held Tanner close to him eyeing the group, wondering how to get Tanner away without him seeing the group. He let out a low growl shooting warning glances to the concerned looks. A few got the hint while others lingered. It took one final snarl to scatter the onlookers. Once alone Dracnyr heaved Tanner to his feet bringing him back to the cabin.

Tanner lay in their bed. Beside him a canteen of water and a satchel of berries. Dracnyr’s hands rummaged through his hair. Tanner looked up to the demon, the man was being so sweet with him. Keeping his hands above Tanner’s waist, not holding a kiss for longer than five seconds, and keeping a hand protectively around Tanner.

“How do you feel?”

“Tired,” Tanner replied.

“Tired is okay.”

“What did you do to me?”

“Try to help you clear your mind. You were somewhere else, I needed to bring you back.”

“But how? How can you get in my thoughts like that? It was the third time.”

“It’s not easy. But it comes from my dad’s side.”

Tanner lightly touched the demon’s horn. Dracnyr gave a nod.

“We have an ability to influence people’s thoughts. Some are better at it than others. The closer you are to someone, the more they know you the easier it is. That’s why I can do it so well with you. Still draining though.”

Tanner watched his boyfriend closely. His bright burgundy eyes slowly drooping, his chest rose and fell softly as he toyed with Tanner’s hair. It was an exhaustion Tanner never seen within the demon. Every time the demon would close his eyes, he would shake himself awake, keeping his attention on the young man. Tanner raised his hand touching his boyfriend’s stubble. The demon groaned softly under Tanner’s touch. The demon’s eyes began to close, occasionally he’d blink them open. Realizing fighting his exhaustion was a losing battle Dracnyr pulled Tanner in close shutting his eyes.

The demon’s sleep grew restless. He tossed and turned under the wake of tormented thoughts. He was standing in the darkness. Black all around him, no surroundings to gauge his location. The smell of sulfur was in the air, it was the most prominent thing about this location. He snapped his head back trying to find the source of the smell but proved useless. It seemed to be coming from the very ground beneath him. He looked down to only see blackness. Just then a terrible screaming erupted from the dark around him. It was an unmistakable shriek of pain, it was Tanner. Dracnyr sprinted forward, trying to reach the screaming young man, trying to end his agony. The closer he grew the more desperate the cries began. The young man came into view. He was naked covered in blood sitting in a red-hot cage. The young man’s skin seared as he thrashed against the scorching iron bars. As Dracnyr reached for the cage he felt the same burning iron wrap around his neck. A weight tugged him back, pulling him away from the screaming man. He fought hard to get another tug pulling him to the ground. His hands flew up trying to rip off the burning collar. A cold familiar laughter filled his ears, it chilled him to the bone. Hands secured around him, he lashed back against them.

Dracnyr awoke on top of Tanner. His hand was around the young man’s neck, his black eyes glaring into the young man and his horn pointed don ready to gore.

“It’s me… it’s Tanner.”

The soft voice shook Dracnyr back into reality. He quickly let go of the young man pulling himself off. He closed his eyes taking a deep breath, he focused on the cabin, and focused on Tanner’s scent. The smell of sulfur leaving. He opened his eyes to see Tanner staring at him with a mixture of fear and concern.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry Tanner.” Dracnyr grabbed the young man’s hand. “I’m sorry.”

Tanner just looked at his boyfriend. The man’s eyes were back to normal, his breathing now relaxed with a gentle hold on Tanner’s hand. A stark contrast to the demon five minutes ago. He watched as the demon raised his hand rubbing his throat.

“Are you okay?”

Dracnyr turned his head staring into the man’s honey colored eyes. “Yeah, just a bad dream.”

Tanner pulled Dracnyr closer to him. Running his hands through the demon’s raven hair, moving his hands south beginning to massage the demon’s tense shoulders. He wiped the sweat off the demon’s forehead. The entire man was drenched in a cold sweat.

“Here, let’s get these off.”

Tanner pulled the demon’s shirt off. He gently kissed and rubbed Dracnyr’s muscles. The incubus didn’t respond as usual. He stared forward with a furrowed brow and blank expression.

“Do you smell anything different?”

“No, but you have a stronger sense of smell than me. Dracnyr, what’s going on?”

“Just a bad dream,” the demon replied quietly, “just a dream.” He leaned down kissing Tanner. The demon ran his hands over the young man’s smooth skin, gently touching the spots where the burns were. _Relax, fucking relax. It was a dream. He doesn’t know where you are. You’re both safe._

Dracnyr sat in Ezbin’s cabin with Merek, Icarus and Drystan, fellow rangers who caught the Elite member. The three men sat conversing about the fate of the Elite.

“We should just kill him. He has no information that Dracnyr hasn’t already given us. Just waste of food and water to keep him here.” Drystan retorted, growing tired of the presence of the Elite. “I say we leave his body out for his friends to find him. Let them know we’re closing in. After getting Dracnyr, they should be shitting themselves.”

“Where did you guys find him?” Dracnyr questioned.

“Fucker was out in Dalgough woods.”

“What about the men with him?”

“What do you mean, he was alone.”

“The Elite hardly go on their own, especially the humans.”

“Humans?”

“The king wants to fill his ranks with nonhumans and halfbreeds. Move faster, smell better, better for killing. The point is he wouldn’t be alone out in the woods. I don’t like it. I want to question him.”

“You are not a ranger Dracnyr.” Icarus responded softly.

“Does it matter. I can make him talk; a lot quicker than any of you. Like you said before, you want him dead. He doesn’t know anything kill him. He knows something, we want to know it to.”

The man looked at each other pondering Dracnyr’s statement. The exchanged silent glances. Drystan looked the incubus over, taking in the man’s sheer size. He looked to the King’s sigil branded on his shoulder. His eyes glanced to Merek and Icarus, both formidable in their own way. Neither of the three men struck as much fear as the site of an angry demon, or a former Elite.

“I think he’d shit himself if his tactics are used against him.”

“We’re not chaining anybody.” Merek retorted.

“And we don’t have to, we’ll leave him out all night and all day no food or water. Sundown tomorrow we go see him, try to get him to talk. He doesn’t speak we send in Dracnyr.”

“Alright,” Merek replied calmly. He glanced over to Ezbin, the old man sat relaxed in his chair, calmly listening to the conversation unfold. “Ezbin?” His head perked up and he looked to Merek.

“You men seem to have this handled. I’m afraid violence isn’t my forte. Just remember who you are gentleman and where you are. Remember what it is we are fighting for and don’t lose sight of that goal.” His white eyes shifted to Dracnyr. The other men took notice. They all quietly left the cabin, leaving the mage and incubus to speak.

Dracnyr stared at Ezbin, uncomfortable with the silence. The old man got to his feet, stretched his rickety muscles and waddled to Dracnyr, taking a seat beside the incubus.

“The men trust you.” Ezbin said

“Do you not?”

Ezbin smiled. “I trust you have a good heart. I believe your fight for what is morally correct will no doubt end in your favor. But it is a current battle, and a dangerous slope to descend. Do not do what it is that will end in your demise. Be not so eager to blot out the light that you have finally reached.”

Dracnyr’s eyes fell on the milky white ones. Despite the blind eyes on him he knew Ezbin could see right through him. His mind raced with memories of previous interrogations. He had lost count of the lives he ended. Few were guilty and the guilty ones were not deserving of such despicable torture. The important ones he wasted little time with; when the king wanted answers Dracnyr got them. Beautiful screams taunted his memories and visions of the layers of hell played before him. None had deserved to go there as much as the Elite and the king he now hunted. His chance to finally flourish for the people he now cared for snuffed away by the old man’s words of warnings.

“Don’t think I am crippling you Dracnyr. The gates of hell hold no sentiments for the children they produced. Do not think you are forsaken for not returning.” 

The old man smiled patting Dracnyr’s shoulder. He pushed himself to his feet graciously showing the demon to the door. Dracnyr left Ezbin’s cabin muddled with confusion. His newfound excitement in interrogating the elite being overshadowed by nerves and unease. The energy around the camp was a stark contrast to his own. He could pick up bits and pieces of excited conversations about the captured Elite member. He was even graced by a few friendly waves in which he promptly smiled in return. Others that would hide when he approached remained outside. The friendly greetings were welcomed but felt unfamiliar. When he reached his cabin he saw Tanner roasting some pheasants on the fire.

“How was the meeting, are they going to kill him.” The young man asked.

“Not yet,” Dracnyr took a seat by the fire, gazing into the flames. “Tomorrow evening we’re going to question him. Find out if there’s anything he knows.”

“What are you going to do to him?”

Dracnyr turned his head. The sense of enthusiasm in the young man’s voice was off-putting, He could see a glimmer of excitement in his eyes.

“Didn’t think you were that interested.”

“I know what he would have done to me, what they all would have done to me… what they’ve done to others. Whatever you give him, he deserves.”

Tanner’s eyes glinted a darkness Dracnyr was all too familiar with. He couldn’t blame the boy, but he couldn’t withhold his guilt. Despite freeing Tanner, he wasn’t fast enough. He knew the hatred Tanner felt, an all-consuming emotion that could easily numb you of your human aspects. He handed Tanner a pheasant wrapping an arm around the young man. He kissed him on the forehead.


	4. Interrogation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dracnyr grows excited to interrogate the Elite member. Tanner is happy at the prospect of justice.

The entire day Dracnyr wrestled with his growing excitement. He had awoken to Tanner in the nude kissing him. It was impossible to ignore the boy as he rubbed his ass over Dracnyr’s morning wood. Fuck he was easy and Tanner had learned how to play him. It was in the afternoon when Tanner had brought Dracnyr into the woods for another go.

“Looking good, but I think you’re overdressed.” The young man smiled, his fingers pulling at the incubus’s belt.

Dracnyr took a step back, falling against an old tree. He looked into the boy’s soft eyes, his heart racing as he felt Tanner’s hands reach for his cock. Tanner smiled as he gripped Dracnyr’s member.

“You’re in a good mood.” Dracnyr whispered.

“I am, I want you to be as happy as I am. I know how this affects you. I want you to be strong for tonight. I want you to unleash that killer instinct.”

Dracnyr growled grabbing Tanner by the throat. “Careful boy, you don’t know what you’re tugging at. Might not like what comes out.”

“I played with the beast many times,” Tanner breathed out, “it needs to be fed before it comes out tonight.” Tanner smiled as the burgundy eyes went black. The demon gave one growl before moving in.

“Fuck,” Tanner was slammed into the ground with such force he saw stars. He felt weightless as he was quickly flipped onto his stomach. He screamed out as teeth came down on him. “Fuck me Dracnyr, fuck me hard.”

Dracnyr wasn’t speaking. He snarled out as he rammed himself into Tanner. The boy squealed loudly and Dracnyr responded by covering his mouth. The way Tanner moaned in his hand caused his cock to twitch. The boy’s back arched as fourteen inches pumped within him.

Tanner’s eyes rolled into his head. He could feel his climax near as Dracnyr stimulated his most sensitive bits. Saliva and sweat dripped down causing him to shudder. He pushed back wanting to feel Dracnyr’s hot breath on his neck. The demon had his hands pinned over his head and drove his body into the dirt. Tanner groaned out feeling his cock twitch. Come shot out from him smearing along the ground.

Dracnyr growled as he felt the chute tighten around his dick. He bit hard into the boy’s neck fucking him into the earth. Muffled moans escaped the young man’s lips. He felt the young man quake against him. The metallic taste of blood was intoxicating. He ran his tongue along the shallow cuts savoring the taste.

Tanner’s body was shaking with pain. He didn’t know how long Dracnyr was fucking him, but time seemed to have stopped. He would periodically clench his ass hoping to bring the demon closer. His body was craving being filled, wanting that familiar sensation of Dracnyr shooting inside him. Fuck the demon could make him such a slut, make him shiver the way no other could. He started to push back, feeling a large sphere push against him. Gripping the earth Tanner thrusted back. Letting out a deep grunt as he impaled himself on Dracnyr’s cock.

The added stimulate was too much to handle. Dracnyr snarled loudly. He slurped at Tanner’s blood feeling himself unload into the young man. The blood on his tongue was sweet, so sweet. He wanted more. He bit the wound again opening it up more. He placed his mouth over it drinking eagerly. Beautiful screams sounded like music to his ears. He slammed his hips forward with each thrust, loving how Tanner’s hole clenched his knot.

Tanner screamed loudly but he didn’t move, he knew not to. His hands flew to the demon’s arm clutching his bicep in pain. Dracnyr rocked against him, pressing his balls against the man's taint as he unloaded. Tanner felt the demon twitch, he was panting now, sucking the wound clean. The pain in his neck diminished, soft kisses now being placed on his neck. The thick cock inside of him softened and slipped out. The swollen knot now gone down. His hole clenched and opened again, come flowing out of it like a river. He felt his hole open up and the rest of Dracnyr’s mess poured out of him in a thick glob.

Dracnyr rolled off Tanner, eyes closed and gasping for breath. He gripped the ground, the world seemed to be spinning. Sweet blood coated his lips. His body vibrated with excitement as the high of a good feeding washed over him. He felt charged, ready for anything. He opened his eyes to see Tanner panting on the ground, his neck a bloody mess.

“Fuck, Tanner!” No, he thought, not again. He moved quickly grabbing the boy.

“I’m alright,” Tanner breathed out, “I’m okay.”

“You sure?” Dracnyr ran his fingers over the boy’s cut.

“Yeah it’s alright, don’t feel bad.” Tanner kissed Dracnyr on the cheek, but the demon was more interested in the mess he had made. Tanner could feel the warm, wet trickle of blood run down his neck. He raised his hand to feel the cut. His fingers ran over a groove decorated with tattered flesh. “It’s not that deep, it’ll be fine.”

Dracnyr didn’t look convinced. He raised his eyebrow as he looked over Tanner. The boy was covered in twigs, dirt and blood. A delicious site for sure, but one he would no longer let go unchecked.

“Are you sure, because if it was that good for me, I don’t want to think what it was like for you.”

“Dracnyr I’m fine. Come on, clean up the blood.” Tanner watched as Dracnyr went to rip off a piece of his tunic. He giggled, “not with that. Come here.”

Tanner situated himself in his boyfriend’s lap. He wrapped the demon’s arms around him and placed the man’s mouth by his neck. He could feel Dracnyr’s hesitation. The man kissed his neck softly, occasionally lapping up the red mess. Tanner placed his hand on Dracnyr’s head and pushed it forward.

“It’s okay, just enjoy it.”

Dracnyr gave in, letting out low growls as the sweet taste of blood came over him. His tongue ran greedily over the boy’s cut, drawing out the blood and cleaning the stained skin. Tanner couldn’t help but shutter. He was surprised at how much he enjoyed this. Having the demon drink from him was one of the most intimate experiences he had. He loved the closeness it gave them, and he loved the way Dracnyr held him as he drank. The demon’s muscular arm wrapped around his chest tenderly. Periodically squeezing tighter with each lap of blood. The demon’s tongue dancing along him making him shutter. With a wet kiss Dracnyr pulled away. He felt the demon’s head placed at the crook of his neck. His lips touching his ears. He could hear soft breathing, hypnotic and slow sending chills down his spine.

“Thank you, Tanner. That was amazing.”

“I’m glad you had a good time.”

"Love you."

Dracnyr smiled hugging Tanner tightly. The fuck helped him clear his head and focus. It was almost good enough to make him forget why Tanner had done it in the first place… but not quite. Thoughts of the Elite loomed in his head. Time was drawing closer, he was excited to get him to talk.

Dracnyr was sitting in his cabin, Icarus, Drystan and Merek standing with him. Merek had an apathetic expression. His belt was equipped with knives and a striker. He didn’t look at anyone in particular. His eyes danced around the cabin.

“Drystan and I will go in, we’ll try to get him to talk. He keeps quiet… then we send in Dracnyr.” He said.

Icarus looked to the demon; his red eyes glinted with excitement. He had an odd smile on his face, enjoying the conversation the men were having. Smiling and nodding along like a child.

“He was your friend Dracnyr, your brother? You sure you want to do this.”

“The man was no friend of mine. He’d gladly do to any of you what you’re going to do to him. Don’t think this is a man who deserves any less then your worse.”

“You knew him, what did they call him?”

“Aigo,”

“Alright, let’s speak with Aigo.” Drystan smiled walking out with Merek. The man hadn’t spoke much. He kept his stoic expression throughout the duration of the conversation, indifferent of any comment. The two disappeared from site and into the woods.

The sun was setting and the camp had tucked into dinner. Tanner made his way back to his cabin. He had just watched Drystan and Merek head off towards the prisoner. In the doorway he saw Icarus.

“Hey,”

“Hey.” The man took a step to the side letting Tanner into the cabin. Tanner smiled to the demon sitting on the bed.

“Hey, I thought you guys were going to interrogate that guy.”

“Merek and Drystan are going in first.” Icarus replied. “They may not need us.”

Tanner took a seat beside his boyfriend wrapping his arms around him. “Hungry?” Dracnyr nodded. Tanner turned his attention to Icarus. “You hungry?”

“Nah I’m alright, I should keep an eye out for Merek and Drystan.” He looked to Dracnyr, “you don’t go very far. We may need you.”

“Alright.”

“Evening boys.”

Icarus left the cabin, leaving the two men to their own devices. Tanner smiled leaning back placing his head on the demon’s lap.

“We have a few pheasants left I can always stick a rabbit on the fire.”

“Rabbit sounds good.”

The two men sat over the fire, the smell of cooking meat filling the air. The fur and feathers sat in a pile to be donated to the camp. Tanner rotated the stick their dinner was impaled on.

Dracnyr raised his head, the familiar scent of blood washed over. Twigs cracked under footsteps and Drystan walked into the scene. His hands coated in blood and dirt. His long brown hair a mess, a small splatter of blood on his face.

“Alright, come one Dracnyr. He’s waiting for you.”

Tanner smiled as he watched his boyfriend rise to his feet. The man stretched, his red eyes glinting in the darkness. The man began to step away.

“Wait,” Tanner quickly rose to his feet clutching a knife. He raised the blade bringing it over his shoulder, slicing the skin. “Before you go.”

The demon embraced the young man. He brought his mouth over to the wound sucking the blood from it. He let out a low growl as the metallic liquid ran down his tongue. 

“Next time just ask,” Dracnyr pulled the knife from Tanner. He leaned in kissing the young man, “keep dinner warm. I won’t be long.”

“Love you.”

Dracnyr and Drystan walked through the camp. Drystan’s eyes darted between the blood on Dracnyr’s mouth and the path ahead.

“Sorry,” Dracnyr muttered raising his hand to wipe the blood away.

“Whatever gets you in the mood. Don’t bother wiping it. Looks fucking terrifying.”

Dracnyr smirked, “so did he say anything?”

“Nothing we believe. Think he needs a second round of questioning.”

“What has he told you?”

“Either he was drunk taking a piss or he decided to join the rebellion to reclaim all the bitches we took from him.”

Dracnyr could smell the man now. The path grew narrow and the bushes thick. Dracnyr could smell the blood and panic. His heart began to beat in excitement. He could now hear Merek talking with the man, taunting him, asking him to spill what he knows. His hand hovered over the blade he carried, pondering if he should bring it so quickly. Drystan placed a hand on his shoulder stopping his actions. Dracnyr’s burgundy eyes met the man’s brown ones.

“Remember what these fuckers did to your boy, how the king raped him… I want you to think about it. Really think about it. Come on, let’s hear him sing.”

And Dracnyr did, he couldn’t keep his mind away from it. He didn’t fight to shut out his memories. He played them on repeat, listening to the crude comments, remembering their laughter, cheers and Tanner’s yells. His anger fueled him like a drug. It tasted sweet on his tongue. Drystan smiled at him and led the way. The ranger’s voice carrying throughout the trees.

“Hey Aigo, we found your buddy! Now I’m going to ask you nicely one last time, what were you doing in the woods?”

“Looking for some sweet bitch’s cunt to fuck, looks like I found an entire camp of them.”

“Alright, Dracnyr!” The men took several steps away from the hostage. Allowing the incubus to become visible to the man.

Dracnyr approached the man on his knees bound and gagged to a tree. His once clear face was bruised, eye swollen, several of his teeth missing. His lip was fat and had a deep split along the center. His yellow hair now stained with dirt. His shirt was ripped off revealing several deep cuts along his chest and abdomen. There was a small bowl of salt on the earth beside him. Aigo’s eyes fell onto the demon. He had never truly appreciated the sheer size of Dracnyr. His bonds prevented him from rising to his feet. His eyes met the burgundy ones, refusing to turn away not wanting to appear more submissive. As the demon approached Aigo found himself glancing up. Until his head was tilted, staring up at the incubus towering over him. The demon had a trickle of blood running down his mouth.

“Good look for you.” Dracnyr replied coldly.

“Think it’s a look better suited for the pets. How is that sweet thing. Seemed pretty upset, been fucking him to hard? Think he’d sit on my cock?”

“Funny, you’ve always been a funny man.” Dracnyr knelt beside the Elite. “I think we can both figure out how this will go. So be a good boy and tell me what you were doing in the woods.”

“I was drunk,” the man hissed.

In a flash Dracnyr grabbed the man’s neck tightening his grip. He leaned in close taking a sniff. Aigo’s breath caught in his throat. He turned his head away from Dracnyr. Listening as the man sniffed him.

“You could be right, smell would have washed off by now. Want to tell me how you got from Green hollow, or the castle to Dalgough drunk and alone?”

“Fuck off Traitor!”

Dracnyr smiled and leaned in. Aigo felt hot breath wash upon his neck. He felt himself shutter in disgust. A pair of lips brushed against his ear and he felt them start to move. A low growl filled his ear, his blood turned to ice.

“I’m actually quite happy to hear you say that. I haven’t played rough in a while.”

Aigo shuddered as he felt a tongue run along his wounds. When he tried to pull away, he felt the demon’s hand hold him in place. Dracnyr pulled back smiling, his eyes now black as the night.

Merek watched with unease as Dracnyr loomed over the man. He forced himself to look at the Elite as his doubts rose. He pictured his own former Master, and the river he was thrown into. He watched as Dracnyr unsheathed his knife slicing off the man’s bindings. He tore the man to his feet and spun him around slamming him into the tree. Merek eyed the man now, hand on his knife preparing to move if the prisoner escaped.

“Why’d they find you in the woods alone?”

“I was taking a piss.”

Dracnyr let out a low snarl. He raised the man’s hand up as he retrieved the knife from his belt. Within seconds he drove the blade through the man’s hand and into the tree. A scream echoed throughout the woods, giving Dracnyr immense satisfaction. He smiled as he watched the Elite braced himself against the wood. His broken hand purple and shaking.

“What were you doing in the woods alone?”

Aigo didn’t answer, he screamed loudly as he felt the knife twist. Dracnyr extended his free arm towards the rebellion members.

“Knife.”

Merek didn’t do anything, he just stared at the man impaled onto the tree. His eyes went to Icarus, the man couldn’t look away. He then looked to Drystan, who slowly brought out his own blade handing it to the incubus. There was another horrific scream as Dracnyr drove the man’s left hand into the tree. He watched as the demon pressed himself against the screaming man, holding him in place. The man was screaming louder now, his two arms stretched above his head nailed into the pine. Dracnyr played with the two knives holding the broken hands in place. The demon then leaned his head in, whispering in the screaming man’s ear. Merek strained to listen but could only hear gasps of pain. He looked to his fellow members trying to gauge their expression. Seeing if they were as disgusted as him. Icarus had his eyes on the ground now, while Drystan was entranced by the scene. His smile now gone, a blank expression on his face. Merek’s gaze returned to the brutal scene. Hoping the Elite would talk. The man continued to cry, and the demon continued to whisper.

Aigo choked and sputtered. Trying his hardest to remain still. He could feel the demon shift behind him. He winced as the knife vibrated. There was a cold laugh in his ear and the knives twisted again. He yelled in pain. His body desperately wanting this to end. He could feel something poke against lower back, right above his ass.

“Want to start talking? This will end, all of this will go away. Just tell me what you were doing in the woods.”

Aigo gasped in pain as the knife twisted. This caused the demon to chuckle. Aigo bit his lip as he felt Dracnyr push into him. His eyes glanced to the three men watching. They weren’t doing anything. Dracnyr’s breath was hot on his neck. The poking in his back was gaining pressure, he could feel it slide up and down.

“Yeah you know what that is… your king wanted an incubus after all. You fear is such a turn on.” Dracnyr sighed as he felt the man tense up. “Keep silent all you want. I really want to fuck you into that tree.”

Aigo cursed to himself. He felt a knife twist and hand tug at his pants. He opened his mouth, “they wanted me to get caught.”

“Speak louder, so everyone can hear you.”

“They wanted me to get caught!” Aigo yelled out.

Drystan looked to Merek and Icarus. The two men stared at the Elite in shock. It had been less than ten minutes and the man was singing. Merek took a step forward.

“Why?”

“Answer him!” Dracnyr snarled.

“A necklace! They wanted me to get a necklace in camp.”

“Where is it?”

“I-in my boot. M-my left one.”

Aigo sighed as the weight on him diminished. His hands throbbed but he was grateful for the knives being still. He felt hands on his feet quickly undoing his boot. He lifted his foot allowing the demon to slip his shoe off.

Dracnyr held the boot in hand, he reached in to find the jewelry. He growled out in pain as his fingertips seared at the touch of it. Instinctively he lurched back, watching a silver locket fall to the ground.

“Where did you get this?” He snarled angrily

“The king gave it to me,”

“Why?”

“I don’t know, the king gave it to me. He said to get it to you.”

Dracnyr growled angrily storming up to the man. His twisted the knives causing the man to scream out in pain. “What else. Why? Why to me?”

“I don’t know. They said it was made for you, they never explained why. I swear, they just told me to get the locket here.”

Aigo yelled as he felt a knife be pulled from his left hand. Before he could start to relax the knife went in again. This time slowly, opening the wound more, severing nerves and cracking bones.

“I swear!

Dracnyr pulled away turning to the men. “Someone needs to get that to Ezbin now. Don’t put it on, don’t touch it.”

Icarus quickly tossed his shirt over the locket picking it up. He moved swiftly out of sight. Dracnyr turned back to the man. His eyes still pitch black. He growled looking over the shaking man.

“What do you want done with him.” He asked in a deep guttural voice.

“Let’s kill him. He has no use to us.” Drystan said.

Merek looked at Dracnyr. The man was panting hard, his eyes glued onto the man stuck onto the tree. The demon’s eyes were wild with excitement. He paced up and down, watching the man crying. Like a predator eyeing its prey, getting ready to pounce. The ranger slowly nodded his head.

“Alright.” He said coolly, nervously anticipating the demon’s violent response.

“See you below Dracnyr." Aigo spat. "You're just as innocent as I am."

Dracnyr moved fast. His hands wrapped around the man’s head twisting it. The man’s screams silenced with a crack. His knees buckled and he hung dead in the tree. Dracnyr removed the knives. Giving a hard tug to dislodge it from the tree. He handed Drystan’s back to him. He brought his to his mouth licking the blade before sheathing it.

Merek’s eyes were glued on the demon. The man was calming down. His black eyes now burgundy, and his voice had returned to its soothing, low tone. He was still panting hard. His eyes danced between the two men before he walked away.

“Come on, lets get back. Ezbin will want to know what he said.” Drystan said walking up to Merek.

“What do you think he said to him?”

“I dunno, but it worked.” Drystan’s tone changed as he registered Merek’s blank expression. “Don’t tell me you feel bad for the guy. You think he was any nicer to the men he tortured?”

Merek didn’t respond, he looked to the body one last time. A cruel bastard he was. No doubt about it. Death was a deserving punishment and perhaps even some torture but watching someone enjoy inflicting such pain should never be just. Dracnyr inflicted death with the same ease a farmer has about killing an animal. But farmers never took pride torturing their stock. He had never witnessed any of the rangers smile with such glee when interrogating someone, nor had anyone gotten so close.

“He was going to rape him Drystan.”

“Come on, you need a drink.”

Dracnyr closed his eyes. The high of a fresh kill flowing through him, it was exhilarating. His heart beat heavily, he could feel his erection returning. He grunted in frustration. He moved away from the scene, Aigo’s fresh blood taunting him. His cock pulled against the fabric of his pants, straining for release. He moved faster, getting away from his kill.

The excitement of the kill followed Dracnyr into camp. He moved through the heart of the camp. He could hear and smell its residents finishing dinner and winding down. He closed his eyes forcing himself to relax. He could feel his muscles shake as he fought his urges. His eyes fell to a camp across from him. A man and a woman sat giggling, enjoying some ale and deer. He felt his cock twitch at the sight of the two. The woman was petite, with firm breasts and long red hair. She had beautiful full lips, Dracnyr found himself thinking of what they could do. His eyes fell on the man beside her. He was leaning over the fire. He was a large man, big arms, shaggy brown hair and a thick beard. Probably never submitted to another man in his life, extra tight. _Move on, go to Tanner. You’re not in the Elite anymore, these aren’t for you._

Dracnyr didn’t want to register his disgust in himself. He forced his eyes to the ground then moved forward. His focus was pulled in any direction he felt a heartbeat. Hearing Aigo’s heart fall silence licked his craving for more. He could feel himself start to shake. There was no stable to ease his temptations, no dungeons to pick through… only the innocent lives they used to ruin. Aigo was no longer an option, not that Merek would allow it. He shook his head. _Get yourself together, you want to see Tanner’s expression if you attacked someone._ Tanner. Dracnyr moved fast, the young man occupying his thoughts, wetting his hunger, easing his darker thoughts into a more primal focus. He could practically feel the man, his dirt covered hands, beautiful eyes, soft face, firm body, awaiting entrance. Dracnyr was practically drooling now, moving with eagerness to his camp.

Tanner could hear footsteps draw closer. He looked to see the demon emerge from the darkness. Tanner smiled grabbing a rabbit off the fire.

“Your dinner’s ready, it may be a bit well done, but it should be good.” Tanner was silenced when he was grabbed and pushed towards the cabin. “Oh, someone’s excited.”

Tanner’s honey colored eyes met a pair of black ones. He gasped when the hands around his wrists tightened. The demon was staring down at him, breathing heavily. Tanner could hear low guttural growls through the darkness it was hard to register the demon’s expression. The silence was as frightening as it was erotic. He felt a hand tug his pants down and the cool night air brushed against his genitals. With a a swift movement he felt the demon pick him up and brace him against the hut. He began to shiver when he felt a pointed cockhead poke at his hole.

Dracnyr stared into Tanner’s light eyes. The boy looked at him with eager eyes, Tanner's breath was caught in his and throat and his fingers trailed over Dracnyr's chest. Dracnyr leaned in kissing the young man. His cock quivered as it sat by Tanner’s entrance. The heat of the boy’s hole was intoxicating, Dracnyr couldn’t hold it anymore and slipped into the young man. He smiled as Tanner moaned. The young man’s sphincter stretching over the pointed tip. Dracnyr bit into Tanner’s shoulder pushing himself deep within the boy. He could feel Tanner start to tremble as the monster cock slid inside him. Dracnyr went slowly, sinking himself within the boy and savoring the penetration. When he was seven inches inside he pulled out then quickly shoved the full length of his member inside. He pumped into the young man. He felt Tanner wrap his legs around him, drawing him closer. Dracnyr growled into Tanner’s ear, licking and biting his soft lobe.

Tanner shuddered as the demon sucked on his ear. He let out a moan dragging his hands over the demons back, his fingers fumbling over the firm muscles. He lowered his hand and started tugging on his cock. Whimpering as Dracnyr drove deep into him. He could hear the thumping as he was repeatedly banged against the hut walls. He closed his eyes moaning, tilting his head back and fingers curled.

Dracnyr quickened his pace, loving the way Tanner’s hole clenched eagerly around him. He growled deeply biting the young man’s neck. Savoring the sweet taste of the boy. He felt a sharp sting on his shoulder, he could feel Tanner biting and licking at it. The young man’s nails began to dig in his back causing him to let out a deep growl. Dracnyr held Tanner tightly and pulled down as he thrust forward. He smiled as the young man screamed in ecstasy. 

Tanner shook as he felt the demon push into him, closing the gap between them. He panted heavily as his cock rubbed along the demon’s muscular abdominals. Dracnyr pulled back for a moment. Tanner found himself staring deeply into the black eyes. His mouth opened as Dracnyr pulled out slowly before inching in. Tanner found himself rocking his hips, urging the demon to go faster. Dracnyr continued at his slow pace. Teasing Tanner with the slow precise motions. Tanner groaned looking the demon in his eyes. A strong hand grabbed his jaw, holding his head in place. As he stared into the black eyes, he felt the demon quickly slam into him. That was all it took. Tanner groaned as his cock twitched, exploding with warm, thick liquid.

Dracnyr tightened his grip on Tanner. Holding his quaking body against the hut walls. The young man held his stare for another second before his eyes closed in ecstasy. Dracnyr could feel the warm liquid spray against his stomach. He inhaled deeply, enjoying Tanner’s musk. He buried his face in the boy’s neck. Enjoying the comforting scent. Dracnyr was close, he bit his lip trying to hold out for as long as possible. He could feel the young man give soft kisses along his neck and collarbone. His pace slowed, he pushed himself all the way inside the young man. Gently rocking his cock deep inside the boy, rubbing it along his prostate. Tanner was practically crying now, moaning loudly, biting and kissing the demon’s neck, his entire body quaked.

“Dracnyr, I’m going to come again.”

Dracnyr smiled, he kissed the boy deeply before whispering in his ear. “Come for me Tanner, let’s go over together.”

Dracnyr felt his knees shake, he had to prop a hand against the wall to keep himself up. Tanner’s cry echoed in his ear. As the boy reached his climax Dracnyr forced his knot within the pulsating hole. Snarling as his body peeked.

The two men moaned in ecstasy holding each other tightly. Tanner tilted his boyfriend’s head, pressing his lips against Dracnyr’s. The two made out in a frenzy as Dracnyr climaxed. Dracnyr clutched Tanner tightly, giving small thrusts as he unloaded. When Dracnyr finished Tanner felt himself slide down the wall, his boyfriend's seed dripping down his thigh. He smiled and looked to the demon. Dracnyr was on the ground panting, his eyes were closed and he shook slightly. Tanner crawled to his boyfriend, placing his head on his chest. He delivered a soft kiss as he listened to Dracnyr's beating heart.


	5. Gift in the woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While on patrol the rangers find a gift that was sent by the king. Tanner has an awkward exchange with Fenton.

Tanner was focused on the long pieces of timber and the wire before him. He worked on an extension to the coop. He eyed his rabbits smiling, a few of his females were now pregnant and it was time to separate the others from the males. He then looked to his larger bunnies, five would be donated to the festival. In less than two weeks it was the solstice. With each day going by he found his excitement growing. The last celebration he attended was a wedding with his parents, and his memory of the evening was less than enthusiastic. With the camp hard at work with preparations, and every second camp volunteering to make moonshine the evening was looking to be a memorable affair.

“Hey,”

Tanner jumped. He spun around to see Fenton looking at him. The man looked tired, dark circles under his eyes.

“How have you been?” He asked.

“Good.” Tanner replied setting his tools down. “Is there anything I can help you with?”

“No, just wanted to see how you’re doing. I was worried about you. The other day… with the Elite. I think sometimes people forget where you came from… how much the castle takes from you. Not many of us make it.”

“I’m doing fine,” Tanner snarled.

“You don’t need to pretend, not with me. Look I’m sorry for how I handled your boyfriend. It was rude of me; I shouldn’t have pushed it on you. Our history is ours, none of it was your fault. Can we start clean? Put that ugly encounter behind us.”

Tanner didn’t respond, he watched Fenton uneasily. The man let out a smile taking a step closer. Tanner shifted uncomfortably; his personal bubble being quickly invaded.

“Big rabbits, look like Mezzi’s.”

“Yeah, I got some of her kits. Using the fattest ones for the festival.”

“The solstice is fun; some people here actually get dressed up. Highlight of the year for most. I think you’ll enjoy it.” As Fenton spoke, he got a little closer to Tanner, his arm now touching the man’s thigh.

Tanner looked to the arm grazing his thigh. He moved to the side breaking contact. Fenton began to speak again. His tone dropping slightly.

“Tanner… I… well,” Fenton fumbled over his words. Trying his best to come clean to the young man. “The moment you got here I found myself very attracted to you. Something about you, reminds me of a younger version of myself. One who was really scared and could use some guidance.”

Tanner stared awkwardly at the man, unsure weather to feel bad or embarrassed for Fenton. He tripped over his own words, trying to come across as a poet. Tanner looked to see if Dracnyr was anywhere near, hoping that the demon could stop Fenton’s babbling before he continued.

“I know the pain you been through, I know what it’s like to have someone think of you as a toy, an object… I know how much it hurts. I would never hurt you. Sex isn’t supposed to hurt, loving someone shouldn’t be leaving you bruised and scarred.”

“Fenton, I’m sorry. I can’t-”

Tanner’s entire body froze. Fenton had pushed against him and now the two were kissing. The first emotion Tanner felt was fear. A tongue slid inside his mouth as Fenton held the slow passionate kiss. A hand then secured to the back of his head holding him tight. When he felt Fenton moan Tanner quickly pushed him away, succumbing to rage.

“What the fuck!” He yelled angrily. He glared at the man, Fenton looked almost as shocked and as scared as Tanner.

“Tanner I’m sorry, I don’t know why.”

Tanner pushed himself to his feet. Unable to focus on his previous task, disgust, anger and shame washing through him. Emotions that liked to tug on loose threads. He felt a pressure in his forehead increase, he placed his hands on the bridge of his nose pinching and massaging it. Fenton reached forward.

“Get the fuck out of here!” Tanner yelled.

Fenton quickly walked away. Shaken by his own behaviour. He looked over his shoulder to see Tanner heading into the hut. Fenton was shaking now. He felt heavy once again. That brief moment of locking lips with Tanner felt like bliss. Now he had returned to the heavy air surrounding him. Images of Dracnyr flashed through his mind. _You think that felt good, wait until you give the demon what he deserves. You know he’s the reason Tanner avoids you. You know he’s the reason Tanner’s cooped up inside that hut. You know that boy needs you, you know you must show him._ Fenton walked through the camp. Fantasizing about Tanner and Dracnyr, letting his newfound dark thoughts ease his tension.

Tanner paced in his cabin. He rubbed his forehead trying to ease the tension. He cursed angrily. He could feel his hands shaking, his mind teetering on the edge of sanity. He quickly wiped away a tear, he refused to cry. Not this time, he couldn’t he was too tired of it. _Ha, trying to be tough I see. It’s quite adorable really._ He could practically feel the king leering over him.

“Fuck!” He snarled making his way out the hut.

Dracnyr held the wooden shield, bracing himself for the next hit. His arm flinched as the sword hit the shield. He swept his leg causing the young man to fall to the ground. Dracnyr had a sword pointed at the guy’s throat.

“Watch your footing. When you attack you relax to much, you’re too confident. End up on your back out there, can’t promise you’ll get the mercy of a blade. On your feet.”

The young man sparring with the incubus moved quickly. Jabbing his sword toward the demon only to receive a hard hit to the back causing him to fall face first into the dirt. He felt a light nudge with a foot and he lunged forward. He smiled to himself when he made connection with the demon’s shin. Dracnyr grunted but kept his footing. When the young man got to his feet there was a knife pointed at his neck.

“You’re fast which is good, but still clumsy.” Dracnyr pulled his knife away from the kid. He was panting hard, shaking. His curly brown hair a mess of twigs and dirt. His heart beat fast against his chest. “Alright, take a break.”

Dracnyr watched as the young man headed back. He smiled as a familiar face came into view. His smile faltered when he registered Tanner’s expression. He watched as the young man silently grabbed a sword from the ground. Dracnyr couldn’t help but feel a sense of pride. The man moved fast at him, and Dracnyr had to quickly bring his shield up to protect himself. 

Tanner caught the demon off guard. Driving in with a hard hit not letting him grab his weapon. When Tanner was close enough, he kicked the sword away from the demon. Weapon up he moved in.

Dracnyr was ready. He took a step back eyes locked on Tanner’s. He smiled at the young man. When Tanner lunged with the weapon Dracnyr met him with the shield. The two collided with a heavy thud. Dracnyr quickly lowered his head as the sword shook his shield.

Tanner dropped his weapon as he felt the tip of a horn touch his throat. He exhaled looking at his boyfriend. The man had a smirk on his face, he quickly dropped his shield and wiped the sweat off his forehead. His impressed look dampened as Tanner stared at him further. Tanner hadn’t realized it, but he was shaking now. Anger steadily pumping through his veins.

“Are you alright?”

“Why me?”

Dracnyr raised his eyebrow. “What happened?”

“Nothing,” Tanner lied. His boyfriend didn’t seem convinced. Tanner furthered his explanation. “Every time I think of the castle, every time I hear the king’s voice in my head I lose it. I close my eyes he's behind me. I dream of that place every night. I’ve been here seven weeks, seven fucking weeks and those fuckers… they still get to me. I'm tired of losing it, I'm tired of being weak.”

“You remember the first time we met?”

“Yeah,”

“You were the only one to speak out. You knew you were gunna get beat for it, but you still spoke.” Dracnyr replied eyeing his frustrated boyfriend.

“Yeah, probably wouldn’t have said anything if I knew why you were actually there.” Tanner said coldly, “you know what they told me? We could have a lavish life, surrounded by gold and riches. A man who could afford my price could give me the life I would never have. King broke me in like a brood mare.”

“Tanner,” Dracnyr started, he had trouble continuing. He could see tears start to well up in the young man’s eyes. Tanner shook his head angrily cussing, his hands curled into fists. Dracnyr opened his mouth. “you are the only person who was collared by the king and left the castle alive. That is not an experience that weakens a man.” Tanner rolled his eyes causing Dracnyr to snap. “Merek was a slave, are you aware of that?”

“What?”

“Yeah, the head ranger, the one who nearly killed me, spent a year at the castle. He was supposed to be a squire to an Elite. The man collared and fucked him instead. The guy would have died if it was not for Rydn.” Tanner looked up at his boyfriend. “All the pain and hurt you’re feeling it’s not because you’re weak, or a slave. It’s because you survived something that kills most.” Dracnyr didn’t hug Tanner this time, despite the urge to cradle the young man. He waited until Tanner wrapped his arms around him before sharing the embrace.

Ezbin sat with Merek and Dracnyr. The three of them inside the mage’s hut, discussing Aigo and the necklace he carried. It was a conversation the demon dreaded. Since he had seen the necklace a newfound anxiety hit him, leaving him unnerved and paranoid. Emotions he thought he had learned to neglect.

“Why the locket?”

“It’s a threat. The king knows I’m alive and he’s got help. You think they hunted you guys before, this is different. He’s sacrificing his men now, which means he’s completely lost it, or a hundred percent sure in what he’s doing.”

“You’ve been the closest to him, what do you think?” Merek asked.

“I don’t know, I do know he’s more dangerous than before. He’ll fixate on this, he won’t let it go.”

“Merek you and the rangers go out. Break up into groups and head into town. Try and find out what’s been going on within the castle. I’ll try to get a hold of Rydn and Vilkas.”

Merek grinned, “it’s been a while since I heard from the pack. Send them my regards.” He then turned to Dracnyr. “we’ll get them before they can hit us first. Don’t worry.” Merek walked out of the tent with a smirk on his face. Dracnyr turned to face the old mage.

“How many camps are there?”

“In total, three.”

“And that’s where the other mages went?”

Ezbin nodded, “the king told you of us?”

“Only you died in the tunnels. How did this start? Your escape the rebellion, when?”

Ezbin sighed relaxing into his seat.

“Twenty years ago, myself and four fellow mages were sent to the castle. Bordun has never had a kind ruler but none could imagine what Azaelin would bring. We refused to get into politics but always remained on our leader’s neutral side. So when he called upon us we went to see. The king had no blood right, nor did he marry, he was third in line and much older than the heir. Rumors spread that he had conjured demons to gain his power, bewitched the soldiers and guards with black magic. When we had arrived, a new barn had just been built, teams of horses being led inside. The king had felt guilty that the horses had to share a stable with the people he chose as slaves. He thought the horses deserved better. We were escorted by his guards. I can remember bodies hanging off the castle walls. Countless men and woman who spoke out, lovers and parents pleading for the release of others. The first time I met him he was surrounded by his highest ranking guards and beside him a young man naked on a leash. My friend Edmur spoke up, he tried to convince Azaelin to free the young man. Azaelin laughed. He showed us the stables then the dungeons. We had two choices, join his council or use the tunnels. We all decided on the tunnels. The rebellion was small at first, it started with a group that had fled their homes, trying to hide their kids. It wasn’t hard to find people. Ten years after we initially started we expanded to a second camp. Those who have a home live in it. As the king pushed west we knew we could reach for more allies.”

“Your allied with the wolves of the west.”

Ezbin nodded, “the men wanted to send you there.”

“Why didn’t you? Would be less stress on the people here.”

“It’s a difficult way through the woods, impossible on an injured leg. Tanner would have never made it and you would have been spotted on the road.”

Dracnyr’s mind went back to the king and to Tanner. The image of his boyfriend on all fours, ass up awaiting the king filled him with anger. It was a newfound rage, one that had accompanied him within the rebellion. Each time he heard Tanner shriek in his sleep or question his humanity his hatred for the king increased. There was nothing he wanted more than to deliver Tanner the king’s head, and watch the man smile as his torturer was silenced.

It was Icarus who spotted the mass first. It was their second day on patrol and the stories from town had led the men into the forest. If they had moved just hours earlier, they would have heard the shrieks from the forest.

None of the men would have been thought weak for crying. Icarus's knees had given in and he lay shaking in the mud. Drystan paced angrily, teeth clenched cursing to himself. Merek was staring at the bodies. Eyes looking over the nude corpses, reading the message written across in blood: Send them back.

Icarus had a few tears running down his face. Easily a dozen bodies piled on top of each other. All of them naked, blood running down their legs, slashes down their backs, bruises around their throats. All of them resembling Tanner. The more Icarus looked on the sicker he felt. He turned his head, no longer able to stare into the faces of the deceased.

Merek moved in, searching through the pile. Hands running over wrists, desperately pulling men out trying to find a life. Merek’s attention was pulled from the bodies, he could hear a faint moan and the rustling of trees. Icarus and Drystan exchanged terrified glances. Icarus went to grab a vile hanging from his neck. Merek was moments from attacking when he saw the dark elf emerge.

A sense of relief washed over the elf as he stared at the three rebellion members. Icarus moved quickly taking the injured young man, taking in the severity of his injuries. His attention was pulled to a stab wound in the man’s side, just beside his heart. Rydn had already tried to patch it up, the wound was clean with a makeshift bandage of leather and hide. Merek stepped closer to the dark elf, still brandishing his weapon.

“Where’s the Elite?” He asked cautiously.

“Green Hollow. They think I’m out for refugees. The boys wanted a drink, don’t worry.” Rydn answered.

“We’ve been meaning to reach you. We found Aigo, and his necklace. What’s happening.”

“The king lost it. He’s brought in a demon to help him.”

“Another incubus?”

Rydn shook his head. “I don’t know what they call him. He’s taken over the castle. The king does whatever he suggests.” His eyes went to the other men. They were checking on the injured man. Pulling him to his feet, seeing if he could walk. He looked back to the bodies. “We can’t stay stagnant any longer.”

“You know we can’t take the castle without the pack, Ezbin’s reaching to them.”

“That can take weeks,” Rydn snapped. “You know what the king wants, you send them Dracnyr’s head the body pile will slow.”

“He’s one of us now.” Merek retorted angrily.

“We have killed thirty people in the past four days. How many do you think it will be until the pack gets here. You better get that kid home. He doesn’t have much of a chance of surviving. And if he does live let him tell you what they did to him. That’ll help you make up your mind.”

Rydn left without giving Merek the chance to argue. He could hear the men start to bring the boy back to camp. He walked quicker, the stench of death getting to him. Rydn walked parallel to the trail, keeping his eyes and ears open for anything else. The idea of finding refugees out here was a fool’s hope. The king’s mercy for his subjects was dwindling, his cruelty and depravity slowly increasing. When it was clear that no more survivors would be found in the woods Rydn headed back to the castle.

It would have been a long walk for the dark elf if the carriage hadn’t pulled up. He watched as the large horses trotted up. They slowed to a halt and a guard swung the door open. When the door opened he saw Tog, Cedric and a young man. He recognized the young man as the Tavern owner’s third son. He was an attractive man, strong with brilliant blue eyes and curly black hair. His eyes were bright red, his breathing ragged.

“Walter allowed this?” Rydn asked with a laugh meeting Tog’s eyes.

“Fucker spilled ale all over my fucking uniform. Walter didn’t have anything to say, not much to say when your son is a moron.” Tog replied patting the young man. “You do well tonight you may get to go home tomorrow. You know Rydn, guy has been having a hard time. Lost his buddy not long ago. Make him feel better.”

Rydn watched as the shaking boy sat in between his legs. The man’s hands fumbled with his pants. He could see the young man forcing himself to stay calm. Taking deep breaths as he slipped Rydn’s pants off.

“Don’t be shy now.” Tog grumbled, “when you’ve finished with him get back here. I’ll be ready for a second go.”

Rydn closed his eyes and tilted his head back. He couldn’t look down at the poor man’s face as he was forced to service him. Rydn felt the man touch the tip of his cock. The young man instinctively pulled back only to forced himself back down.

“There you go, not that difficult” Tog laughed as the young man gagged over Rydn’s now hard cock. “Find anything?”

“No,” Rydn moaned. Stretching his legs out, slowly sinking into his bliss. “Just corpses.”

“Fucking funniest thing happened.” Cedric replied smiling.

“Oh yeah,” Tog giggled, “these three women come up to us.”

“Turns out they were lovers and mothers of some of those men we took.” Cedric laughed.

“They came up to you in the tavern” Rydn asked forcing a smile.

“Yeah, had a bag a silver coins. Thought they could exchange it for the lives of the boys we took.” Cedric replied.

“Hilarious to see their expression when I told them they were a pile of worm food in the woods. One of the ladies collapsed right there.” Tog laughed. “Hope he’s sucking you off good.”

“Yeah,” Rydn moaned, “I’m getting close.”

“Too bad we don’t have our incubus. You think that trick would still work with his head off his shoulders.”

Rydn laughed, his hands gripping the young man’s head tighter as he felt himself start to unload. “Fuck,” he cursed under his breath.

The young man forced himself to remain on the dark elf’s cock. Luckily enough the elf allowed him to pull back and just keep the head inside. His throat had already burned from Cedric and Tog. Once the elf finished, he pulled back. He had little time to recuperate when he felt someone tap on his shoulders. He turned to see Tog sitting with his cock out.

“Come on boy,” Tog growled wiggling his hips. “And I know Cedric would like some love after as well.”

Rydn forced himself to laugh along with his comrades. He had grown used to watching his friend’s brutish behaviour, throwing on a mask to hide his true emotions was second nature now. He had even questioned his own morality at time, but these past few weeks had tested him in a way he never thought. He could barely register the dread he was beginning to feel as the carriage was pulled down the castle lawn. Nearly twenty men were gathered putting the finishing touches on a barn. Outside the barn was a new set of stocks and a large cross. Rydn’s stomach shifted uncomfortably, he knew the king was waiting to fill these stalls with members of the rebellion. His eyes drew to the soldiers patrolling. They seemed exhausted, standing guard day and night waiting for the rebellion to emerge from the underbelly. A paranoid fear Rydn only promoted.

Dracnyr was helping with training when the overwhelming scent of blood and death filled his nostrils, it was a smell he had grown accustomed with Tanner’s rabbits, or the occasional deer he shot down. This was more powerful, this was human. His eyes darted past the young man he was sparring with and towards the three rangers. His eyes narrowed in onto the naked bleeding man. For a split second his breath ceased, his heart dropped to his stomach. He could have sworn the man was Tanner. His eyes followed the injured man. Dry blood down his thigh, bruises on his back and chest, a dark circle around his neck and a gash on his side.

“Okay, take a break.” He mumbled pushing past the man he was training.

Merek watched the incubus approach. Icarus and Drystan were hauling the unconscious man towards the healing tent, taking him away from the concerned looks of others. The demon’s deep burgundy eyes darted between the injured man and then himself. Merek took a step forward meeting Dracnyr.

“Where did you find him?” The incubus asked, his voice shaky with concern.

“Outskirts of Dalgough, towards the King’s wood.

“What happened?”

Merek hesitated, unsure what to say, how to tell the incubus of the bodies. He looked over the demon, Rydn’s words ringing through his head. His silence was all the communication Dracnyr needed. The demon shook his head walking away, going to see Tanner.

Dracnyr lay in bed with Tanner, his arms wrapped around the young man. He stared forward, thinking of the injured boy dragged into camp. He squeezed harder. He heard Tanner moan slightly, pressing up against him. Dracnyr didn’t respond. He kept his grip on his boyfriend.

Tanner lowered his hand gently touching Dracnyr’s thigh. As he moved closer to Dracnyr’s groin he felt the demon pull away. Tanner rolled over so he was facing his boyfriend.

“Are you going to tell me or are we doing this brooding thing?”

Dracnyr looked at Tanner, unsure how to begin. His boyfriend continued to stare at him, a little irked with the withdrawn behavior.

“The guy that was found today, for a moment I thought it was you.”

Dracnyr watched as the boy’s face fell. Tanner closed his eyes and rolled to the side. He didn’t have to ask what happened to the young man, he already knew. For the first time since leaving he regretted it.

“At least he’s here.” Tanner muttered. “He has a second chance.”

Tanner felt the heat of a body press against him as Dracnyr pulled him closer. He could feel the demon breath steadily on his ear. “It’s okay you got out.” He whispered.


	6. Burial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tanner can't help but feel at fault for the young man's fate. The camp hosts a funeral and Tanner has to work through his guilt.

It came no shock to Merek when the young man had died in the night. His wound was deep and the blood loss severe. He looked over the dead boy in the bed. His eyes were closed as if he was asleep, arms folded over his chest.

“I’m sorry Merek,” the healer said, “at least his final hours were peaceful.”

“Doesn’t make up for days before hand.” Merek said flatly. “Clean his body. We’ll prepare for a burial.”

The ranger got up leaving the healer’s hut. His eyes caught a few people fixing breakfast. They nodded to him, exchanging a look of grief. Merek walked forward through camp, making his way to Ezbin’s cabin. On his way to the old mage he was caught by Icarus. The man’s expression darkened when he registered Merek’s.

“I’ll get digging.”

Merek nodded and Icarus turned and walked off. As Merek made his way through camp images of the men filled his brain. One, if they could have saved just one, maybe he could excuse the pain. He looked to the people throughout his camp, forcing himself to see the lives that have made it. It wasn’t helping, not for this one. Merek knocked on the mage’s hut before entering.

When Merek entered Ezbin was sitting with Drystan. The two speaking about the recently deceased man and the state he was found in. Drystan nodded to Merek. Both sharing a moment of silence before speaking.

“He didn’t die in that pile.” Drystan said breaking the silence.

“Yeah, that’s what Ryia said.” Merek retorted indifferently.

“The man can get a proper burial.”

“Icarus is getting started on the grave. He’ll need help digging.”

Drystan nodded leaving the hut to aid Icarus. Merek took a seat across from Ezbin. The old mage wasn’t smiling as usual. But sat eyes closed, allowing himself to grieve over the lives lost.

“I spoke with Rydn yesterday.” Merek said

“What news.”

“Ezbin the Elite has killed over thirty people in the past week. I’m not sure if it’s slaves or people they suspect to be in league with us.”

“What of the necklace?”

“Azaelin has reached out to a demon. Rydn wasn’t sure what he was. He’s the one that sent the necklace over.”

“It is not the first time Azaelin has called upon this being. He was at the castle once before.” Ezbin said calmly.

“You met him?”

“No, but I have seen what he has done. He’s Dracnyr’s mentor, he’s the one that spearheaded Fenton’s torture.”

Merek’s felt a chill run up his spine. He wasn’t part of the Rebellion when Fenton was brought in but he saw the scars and heard the stories.

“Have you sent word to the pack yet?”

“I have, it’s their choice now. They have not gotten stuck in the politics of Bordun. Not for fifty years, do not expect their decision to be made over night. We are getting closer, the king will get more desperate. I know how you are feeling, but we must go slow. We make the wrong move we lose the camp and we lose our family. Take the time to grieve with them, it's the only thing that can be done right now.”

Merek left Ezbin’s tent. He wanted to take to the woods and retrieve each body to give them a proper goodbye. None of that was an option, he could only hope their loved ones found them. He walked through camp. News of the death had spread. The tone was silent and morbid. People within the camp reminiscing over the loved ones they had lost. It was always a side affect from a death within the camp.

The body was buried midday. Ryia had muttered a small prayer placing a garland of flowers over the dirt mound. From there on the camp was free to pay their respects. People would show up in small groups, to utter one last goodbye to the soul taken from the earth. Though none knew him tears were shed as if a family member was lost. To many this was the only time a farewell could be said.

Dracnyr and Tanner stood before the burial site. Dracnyr had his arm around his boyfriend’s shoulder. The young man had been silent since he heard the news. Skipping breakfast in favor of staring blankly at his rabbits. Now he stared blankly at the pile of dirt. Tanner stepped away from the grave. He closed his eyes, the rattling of the chainmail flogger came into memory. He didn’t fight it, not this time. He wondered if this man felt it, got the punishment that was meant for him, taken the grave Tanner should have been buried in. He never let himself think of the consequences of his actions, only the brutality of his past. He wasn’t the only pet, why was he dumb enough to assume he’d be the last.

Dracnyr knelt by the dirt, placing his hand over the pile muttering a quiet goodbye. He heard footsteps as Tanner began turned away.

“You think he was the new royal pet?” Tanner asked in spite. “Or just some unlucky guy? Wonder how many slaves the king has been through. Wonder if he has one now.”

Dracnyr looked to his boyfriend. The man was faced away from the grave now several feet away. Dracnyr rose to his feet approaching Tanner. As he reached for the young man Tanner pulled away.

“Dumb question, of course he has another slave.”

“The king will always have slaves-”

“Think I’m aware of that Dracnyr, don’t need to lecture me in his hobbies.” Tanner snarled.

“So there’s nothing you can do about it.” The demon growled. “I know you feel guilty, but this kid died because he was tortured, not because you’re free.”

“Fucking bullshit! You said it yourself, could have been mistaken for me. He took my place and you fucking know it. Think they would have found him if I was still there? If I was still there, he’d be alive.”

“If you were still fucking there, you’d be face down ass up for the king!” Dracnyr snapped. “I’d get to see you stumbling around and the servants cleaning the blood. Every time I would see you I’d be able to smell what happened, I’d get to hear the king gloat at how many loads you took or how loudly you screamed. I know what you’re thinking, and honestly it has to be dumber than the time you stabbed the king.”

Tanner glared at Dracnyr. “You didn’t seem to mind. Gave you a good excuse to get what you wanted, seems to only upset you when you’re not the one doing it.” As the words came out regret immediately hit. It wasn’t the look of anger that got Tanner but the look of hurt. Dracnyr took a step back. His mouth quirked and he let out a mixture of laughter and tears. Tanner took a step forward, extending his hand.

Dracnyr turned his back. “I’m going hunting.” The voice was monotone, all emotion from the fight gone.

Tanner watched as the incubus walked off. He closed his eyes. It hurt him the more he thought of it. _Good job, his one spot of contention. Really twisted the knife. It’s not like you had threatened him or anything. Not like he wrestles with his own morality on a day to day basis. Every time he says I love you just remind him how monsters are incapable of feeling._ Tanner cursed to himself turning around and heading back to camp.

Fenton saw Tanner emerge from the trees. His face was stern and he pushed angrily through the camp. Fenton looked around the young man, waiting for the incubus to follow. A minute passed, then two, the demon hadn’t emerged yet. Fenton went to look for Tanner but the young man was gone. He stood up and walked forward, following the young man back to his cabin. His heart beat with excitement as he approached. When he reached for Tanner’s hut, he saw the man sitting outside with teary eyes. Once Tanner noticed Fenton he wiped away the tears glaring at the man.

“The fuck you want?” He growled.

“I know how you feel.” Fenton muttered, trying to keep his distance. He swallowed hard as he stared at the young man, he was really cute, his lips so soft. Fenton tried to push the hungry thoughts away. He couldn’t stop thinking about the kiss.

“You can read minds now?” Tanner hissed.

“I know you feel guilty. You will for the long time, you’ll blame yourself before you start to blame the people who did it.”

Tanner watched as the man took a few steps forward. Tanner took notice in his facial features. His eyes gaunt, with dark circles underneath them. Tanner shifted in discomfort as the man sat beside him. He tried his hardest not to stare but it was difficult. He looked overworked, exhausted.

“You okay?” Tanner asked quietly.

“Yeah had a long night… I was stupid to prep a tent for the man.”

“Sorry,”

“No, been here enough. Should have known the kid wouldn’t have made it. Merek knew you’d blame yourself. He didn’t want you to see him, Dracnyr shouldn’t have told you.”

Tanner jumped when the man placed a hand over his shoulder. He raised his eyebrow and shook the man off him.

“I would have found out either way. I have to go find him.”

Fenton was unable to hide his expression. The young man quickly rose to his feet the moment Fenton made contact. Fenton glared angrily at the young man walking off. _Told you, Fucker won’t let you touch him… or Dracnyr won’t let him._ Fenton smiled, allowing his cold subconscious to comfort him. He got to his feet stumbling back to his camp.

When Tanner saw Merek and Icarus he expected to see the demon with them. They stood with Mezzi, Baron and the healer Ryia. Tanner frowned slightly when he couldn’t locate the demon. The young man walked past them towards the brush he and Dracnyr argued at. Passing the grave he saw two women saying a little prayer over the dirt. Tanner walked forward to where he had seen his boyfriend storm off. He listened closely, frowning when all he heard were trees and birds. Tanner walked forward, keeping on path not wanting to get lost.

Dracnyr sat by the creek brandishing his knife. Beside him was two dead pheasants, one whole the other eaten. Dracnyr rubbed the blood from his mouth. He hoped the pheasant would have seethed his rage but it didn’t. Nothing would ever fully subdue his anger, he was stupid to think he could actually be rid of it. He grabbed the other pheasant biting into it’s neck as memories of he and Tanner came to play. As the blood of the animal washed down his throat a wave of rage hit him. He looked to the bloody bird angrily tossing. It wasn’t long until something came to claim the body, just another animal. Another beast whom acted on instinct without thought. Dracnyr watched the fox run off as a crack of twigs came from behind.

“Hey.”

Tanner stared nervously at his boyfriend. He couldn’t see the man’s expression he stared forward not looking back. Tanner took a step forward; he noticed the dead pheasant and the knife sunken into the log his boyfriend sat on.

“If I’m hurting you don’t think you have to stay. You’re in the rebellion now you they’re here to protect you.” Dracnyr spoke calmly.

Tanner took a seat beside the incubus. “What I said was uncalled for.”

“I shouldn’t have brought it up,” Dracnyr responded.

Tanner extended his hand grabbing the demon’s hand squeezing it hard. He slid in closer placing his head on Dracnyr’s shoulder. The incubus’s eyes were muddled with tears.

“I didn’t mean it, you just pissed me off.” Tanner wrapped his arms around his upset boyfriend. “You know you can be a bit of an asshole as well but I still love you.”

Dracnyr couldn’t help but let out a small smile. He blinked away the remainder of his unstable emotions leaning his head against Tanner’s. He felt the young man start to massage his shoulders, trailing small kisses along his neck.

“Besides,” Tanner whispered, “think you’ve ruined other men for me. No one feels good enough.”

Dracnyr groaned tilting his head back. The young man was sucking on his neck now. Dracnyr growled as he felt teeth gnash against him. Tanner was moving around him. He felt the young man take a seat straddling his lap. He looked at Tanner, eyes moving over the man’s body. Tanner smiled and started to rub himself over Dracnyr’s growing bulge. The demon was growling now, eyes closed trying to calm himself. Tanner smiled, he lowered a hand fiddling with the demon’s pants.

“It’s alright,” Tanner whispered, “I want to do this, you haven’t done anything yesterday either. You need it to.”

Dracnyr wasn’t arguing. He ran his hands over Tanner’s back as the young man undid his pants. He felt Tanner's weight shift as he slid his bottoms off. Dracnyr growled as his cock lay sandwiched between Tanner's cheeks. He placed his hands over the man’s hips. He straightened himself and pressed against Tanner’s hole. He pulled Tanner down. The young man gasped as Dracnyr breached his entrance. The demon’s eyes were closed as Tanner slowly slid onto the man’s cock. He began to moan as he felt the thick ridges slide against him. As he felt the base of Dracnyr’s cock press against his hole he bit his lip, eyes rolling into the back of his head. It didn’t take Dracnyr long until he had inserted his entire length inside the boy. As the demon began to hump the young boy, he pushed Tanner down climbing on top.

Tanner looked up to see the demon gazing down at him. The burgundy glazed over and Dracnyr had a smirk on his face. Dracnyr began to pick up the pace causing Tanner to slide on the forest floor. He raised his hand tangling them in the demon’s thick black hair.

“Harder,” Tanner panted, “deeper.”

Dracnyr pulled out flipping Tanner onto all fours. As the young man pressed his ass back Dracnyr thrust. Moans echoed throughout the forest as the two fucked. Tanner’s hands gripped the grass pulling it out as Dracnyr rammed himself forward. Tanner tossed his head back yelling out in ecstasy. A hand secured his messy hair yanking his head back. Tanner braced himself.

Dracnyr was into it now. A fistful of his boyfriend’s hair and a hand gripping the young man’s waist. As he pulled back he felt Tanner's tight entrance pull back on his cock. The blood of the pheasant still tickled his tongue, he wanted more. He looked down at his boyfriend licking his lips. He leaned in close placing his mouth near Tanner’s ear.

“I want to taste you,” he snarled.

“Do it,” Tanner begged, “it feels so good.”

Satisfied with Tanner’s response Dracnyr reached for the knife sticking out from the log. He looked over the young man, wondering where to deliver the wound. His eyes focused to the crook of Tanner’s neck and he brought the knife down.

Tanner winced as he felt the blade cut his flesh. He was no longer afraid of the pain, in fact it was something to be excited about now. He embraced it and the pleasure it brought him. He moaned when the blade was pulled away. He could feel a gentle trickle of warm liquid. His cock throbbed in excitement. When he felt the incubus come in contact with the wound he moaned and pressed his neck back. As Dracnyr began to drink Tanner felt his pleasure peak. He let out a cry as his cock vibrated spurting his load.

Dracnyr pulled the young man into a kneeling position as he drank. His tongue running over the cut as he felt his climax approach. Dracnyr slowed his thrusting, not wanting this pleasure to end quickly. Tanner had his arm wrapped around him now, holding him into the cut. Once the blood flow stopped Dracnyr pulled back, wiping his mouth.

“More,” Tanner whimpered “please more.”

Without thinking Dracnyr brought the knife up again. Hearing his boyfriend beg and feeling his ass wrapped tightly around him was too much. Tanner had his neck to the side exposing himself. Dracnyr slid the knife teasingly over Tanner’s throat gently sliding it down his neck and towards his shoulder. He pressed the blade down allowing sweet blood to come to the surface.

Tanner whimpered as his boyfriend kissed and licked his shoulder. He closed his eyes embracing the intimacy. Dracnyr was panting hard, his thrusts grew rapid and less rhythmic. The man was close. He shook his hips and clenched his hole to further stimulate the demon.

“Shit,” Dracnyr growled. He tossed the knife to the side and pushed Tanner down. Pressing his entire body weight into the young man. “Get ready.” he whispered.

Tanner felt a shiver run up his spine as the demon rasped into his ear. He groaned out as he felt the massive knot stretch him. A low growled filled his eardrums and Dracnyr released. Tanner moaned with his boyfriend as he felt the thick cock inside him throb. The demon’s hands held him down as a torrent of warm liquid filled him.

When Dracnyr finished he collapsed onto the young man. Allowing his cock to fall soft within Tanner’s hole. He kissed and licked his boyfriend’s ear, growling thanks as he came down. He rolled off Tanner and pushed himself to a sitting position, leaning against the log.

Tanner pulled himself beside his boyfriend. Smiling and rubbing his hand through the incubus’s hair. Dracnyr smiled back reaching forward.

“Here, let me.” Dracnyr growled soothingly.

The demon slowly pulled the twigs out of Tanner’s hair and off his now dirty shirt. He wiped the dirt from his boyfriend’s face brushing his messy hair back. The man’s time in the rebellion only aided in his looks. His light complexion now bronzing in color, his muscles growing after the time he put into the camp and the sword. His blonde hair the king once loved now getting to its original fair shade. The lightness the lemon juice had put in now washed away, even his scars were attractive. Deep gashes down his back only signalling to his fight for survival. Dracnyr pulled Tanner in for another kiss.

Dinner within the camp that evening was silent. Not many had conversations while few held small services to remember their families and friends. Fenton sat in his camp joined by Ralf, and Quin. Two other men who had lost loved ones to the Elite, two men who weren’t as impressed with the incubus. The three silently ate, two of them eyeing their friend with concern. The past two weeks the man seemed to have fallen apart, the more Dracnyr's popularity grew the more Fenton seemed to fall apart. Quin handed his friend some water, watching the man take small sips


	7. The solstice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a week since the funeral and it's the evening of the solstice. The camp enjoys a well earned celebration. Tension between Fenton and Tanner come to a breaking point.

Being the day of the solstice, the camp was thriving with excitement and cheer. Everyone took their part in aiding with the festival. The cooks had all joined together, cutting and prepping for the evening’s meal. Tables that had been made now being set in rows. Several rangers patrolled the perimeter of camp, keeping their eyes open for any intruders. Not that they assumed they would find any. The town of Green Hollow along with the castle were preparing for the night’s events. Like the rebellion Azaelin had planned an evening for his men. The week before hand he had sent out his patrol and Elite to secure enough slaves to satisfy. The stables were filled, young men and women crammed into stalls. Many of whom believed they had been invited to attend Azealin’s festival.

Rydn was stuck in the castle. Roaming the castle grounds with his fellow Elite waiting for the night’s entertainment. The dark elf and Tog made their way to the stables. The dark elf recognised several of the faces. Many of them had worked in the town’s around Bordun, all of them thinking they had been in the King’s favor. Rydn’s eyes fell on a distressed woman. The moment she saw the dark elf she began to beg.

“Please sir, I’m not supposed to be here. My entire life I served the King.”

“And you will continue to serve the King.” Tog laughed. “To the men and women new here. This is just for tonight. You do a good job you’ll make it back to your houses in one piece.”

“Bullshit.”

Both Rydn and Tog were drawn to the cold voice coming from a stall diagonal to them. The man lay bruised, collared in rags. Hi glared at Tog. Tog laughed walking up to the dirty stall, amused as the man stared angrily at him. He pointed to the slave speaking loudly.

“That is an example of man who did not behave.”

Rydn watched the seething expression painted across the young man’s face. He grit his teeth hands clenched as the Elite berated him. The kid had been here a little less than a week. The man’s father never brought himself to question his son/employee’s status. He knew better, the tavern’s owner could always be replaced. Rydn could do nothing as Tog grabbed the young man’s throat.

“Tell you what, since you been having such a hard time tonight will be your last evening here.” Tog fiddled with his hammer smiling at the young man. He made a quick movement causing the young man to flinch. Tog laughed, “see you tonight princess.”

Tanner brought his knife between the dead rabbit’s leg before rolling the skin down and pulling it off. He placed the skinned rabbit with the pile of the others. He grabbed the last dead rabbit and proceeded to skin it as well. He looked over the ten rabbits, hoping it was a good enough addition to the stew. With Mezzi’s addition it should suffice. He grabbed the rabbits carrying them to the cooks. Tanner couldn’t help but eye the mound of food they were working with. He found two women working with a large pot. He placed the rabbits at their table.

“Thanks,” they both replied.

Tanner smile and nodded walking away. As he made his way through camp he met Mezzi. The young woman smiled holding her group of rabbits. She waved them at Tanner before heading off to the cooks. Tanner was excited, it was an odd feeling. The solstice was something he and his uncle celebrated together, and before that his parents would host a small gathering. He looked around the camp, a stark contrast to the sombre mood a few days ago. He passed a crowd of laughing men, some appeared to be drunk already. He looked around the camp, hoping his boyfriend would arrive soon.

Dracnyr, Merek and Baron made their way back to camp. Between the three men they had managed to catch three deer, and a dozen pheasants. Dracnyr carried a deer and a handful of birds while Merek and Baron hauled the rest back. The entire day Dracnyr was faced with the loud emotions of excitement and elation. The energy in the camp had never reached such a pitch before. It reminded him of the solstice back at the castle. He couldn’t supress the shudder, thankfully Tanner wasn’t back there. His mind danced between the boy’s history and the men in the castle. The solstice was the Elites favorite night. The heard of men drunk, allowed free reign of the castle or any town they reached. The amount of people they hurt; the people who were going to get hurt. Dracnyr forced his mind to go back to Tanner, the boy deserved a fun night, not a brooding boyfriend who was going to overthink any little thing.

“You think this will be enough?”

Dracnyr’s train of thought was broken by Baron’s question.

“Yeah, the food we have tonight should get us through the next day or two.” Merek answered.

“And you always do this?” Baron asked.

“The camp has always had a night to celebrate the solstice. As the camp increases so has the party, what started as a group of people stealing wine and food became this. Now we hunt and make everything. It’s your guys first time, you’ll have fun.”

Walking back into the camp greeted Dracnyr with the high intensity of emotions. He took a moment to settle. Allowing himself to slowly ease into the sea of excitement. By the time someone handed him a cup of ale he managed to meet them with a smile. He brought the cup to his lips taking a sip.

“Thanks a lot.”

“Enjoy, made it myself. I’ll get these things out of your hand and to the butcher. Should be good.”

Dracnyr nodded watching the deer and pheasants get hauled off. The camp had drastically changed since the few hours he had left to hunt. Not far was several makeshift tables. A few yards to the side the cooks had gathered. He could see Mezzi chopping up vegetables and rabbits adding them to a large pot. Near her were a man and a woman with large knives. They had a pile of skins and bones to be made into products for the camp. Now they were working quickly with the deer that was brought to them. Dracnyr moved back to his hut, deciding to take some time to relax before the party had got going. It was going to be the first solstice he was dealt with boundaries. He thanked he had been here over two months. He wasn’t sure he’d be able to keep himself sane if he was presented with this the first few weeks. Now moving through the camp, he felt confident in himself.

Tanner was bringing back a large pot of water when he saw Dracnyr at his camp. He was surprised the man wasn’t drinking with the rangers. He approached Tanner taking the pot of water, he noticed a tattered cloth inside.

“What’s this for?” Dracnyr asked.

“Thought I could do with a bath, you gunna help?” Tanner walked behind the hut winking at Dracnyr, giving his ass a little shake as he disappeared behind the wooden building.

Dracnyr smiled following his boyfriend like a hungry dog. The younh man had removed his bottoms. Tanner looked around before removing the top. Dracnyr kept his eyes on his boyfriend’s torso and face, not allowing his gaze to fall on the scarred back. The demon approached his naked boyfriend licking his lips gently placing his hands on the boy’s waist. He pulled Tanner in close inhaling deeply, taking in the man’s musk before he was cleaned. Tanner returned the affection with a small kiss. The demon grabbed the wet cloth and started rubbing his boyfriend. He started with the young man’s arm, shoulders then neck chest. Kissing Tanner lightly he moved lower. Rubbing the cloth along Tanner’s abdominals and stomach before wrapping the cloth around Tanner’s cock. Tanner grunted against the touch. Now that the man had his eyes closed Dracnyr quickly spun him around. As the cloth went over the scars Dracnyr felt Tanner tense up. He carefully and quickly wiped over the marks, being careful not to linger or give to much attention to the deep slashes. As he wiped Tanner’s crack, he felt the young man jump slightly. He dropped the cloth back into the pot.

“Clean.” Dracnyr whispered softly in the boy’s ear.

“Thanks,” Tanner spun around. He eyed the pot of water then to his boyfriend. The man smelled of the woods and animal fur. Tanner smiled peeling off his boyfriend’s shirt. “Your filthy yourself. We need to get you clean before dinner. This is a celebration after all.” Tanner lightly nipped at his boyfriend’s nipple. Smiling as the demon moaned.

Dracnyr closed his eyes enjoying the moment. Tanner gently teased his muscles as he ran the cloth over them. Licking and kissing after he ran the cloth over. Dracnyr braced himself as his boyfriend dropped to his knees. He let out a low growl as the young man’s tongue ran over his stomach. The cloth moved to his lower back then ass. Dracnyr growled as he felt the cloth cup his balls. He felt Tanner’s tongue circle just above his groin before slowly going back up. He opened his eyes to see Tanner looking up at him sweetly. He smiled at his boyfriend.

“You gunna finish?”

“Mmm, tonight.” Tanner placed a light kiss on his boyfriends’ lips. “Be good until then.”

Dracnyr needed to take a moment to recuperate as Tanner waltzed off. He had to wipe the bit of drool from his mouth. His concern and thoughts of the evening had vanished. The image of Tanner wrapped around him taking their place. Be good Dracnyr.

The sun was setting, and the evening was in full swing. Laughter and song rang throughout the air as the smell of dinner wafted through the trees. Clusters of people sat together, enjoying the food, and entertainment.

Fenton kept a close eye on Tanner and Dracnyr. Wherever the young man was the incubus was short to follow, and it fucking disgusted him. The two were now in a group with some rangers and a blacksmith. The demon steadily taking in goblet after goblet of alcohol. Entertaining the local men’s challenges. Tanner didn’t seem to have any issue. The young man didn’t fight it when the incubus pulled him in for a kiss. Fucking whore, having no issue being paraded around. The boy acted like a fuck toy. Trailing around his incubus, shaking his ass and cracking his mouth open whenever the demon wanted. There was a booming laugh as Dracnyr and a ranger collided. The two now wrestling in the dirt in a drunken state. Fenton’s eyes followed Tanner. The man had taken a moment to walk off and Fenton followed.

Tanner was leaning against a tree taking a piss when he heard the crack of twigs. He smiled calling back to the drunken man following him.

“Dracnyr, I told you later. At least let me take a piss first.”

Tanner was startled when it was Fenton who was looking on at him.

“What do you think you’re doing with him?” He sneered angrily. The man stumbled forward.

“Fenton your drunk.” Tanner cursed trying to push past the intoxicated man. Fenton pushed back. Tanner’s heart began to beat as his back slammed against the tree. Fenton’s green eyes stared back at him. They were glazed over, leaning in close.

“I’d treat you so much better.”

Tanner shuddered as Fenton ran a finger down his cheek slurring his words. The man’s breath reeked of rotten eggs and booze. Fenton took another step closer, now inches away from Tanner. The young man felt himself start to freeze. Fenton was too fucking close.

“Trust me, I’d make you feel so good.”

“Fenton.” The voice that called out was cold and firm.

Tanner let out a sigh of relief when Merek came into view. The harsh tone pulled Fenton’s attention away. He stepped back and Tanner rolled off the tree. He gave a slight nod to Merek, thanking him.

“Dracnyr’s drunk, make sure he doesn’t do anything stupid.” Merek replied.

Tanner nodded quickly, walking back towards the music and laughter. Merek placed his hand forward stopping Fenton from returning as well.

“What did I just stop?” Merek asked angrily.

“Nothing.”

“Seemed like nothing. You’ve been ogling that kid since he first got here. Don’t think you’ve been subtle.”

Fenton rolled his eyes trying to pull away from the angry ranger. Merek didn’t let go. He could smell the liquor from the man. He looked to his friend’s drunk, exasperated expression. Merek released Fenton.

“You need to lie down, before you do something you regret.”

Fenton answered with an unintelligible slur. He pushed through the woods with Merek following behind. Once he pushed his way past the crowd Merek took a step back. He watched as Fenton stumbled back towards his hut, slamming the wooden door behind him. Merek’s attention went back to the group then to Tanner. The man was smiling again, laughing alongside his drunk boyfriend. The incubus had a tight grip around Tanner’s waist leaning over and whispering in his ear causing the young man to blush and laugh.

“The hell was that?” A voice called out.

Merek watched as Icarus walked beside him. Merek shook his head.

“I don’t know. There’s something off with him.” Merek answered.

“The man’s drunk, he needs to sleep it off.”

“The guy had Tanner against a tree.”

Icarus looked to the young man. He was laughing with the others, not a care in the world. He contained no bruises or cuts, nor had his gaze fell upon the direction of Fenton’s cabin. The man looked completely fine. His eyes fell onto the incubus. The demon was smiling and whispering in Tanner’s ear, occasionally biting on it while delivering soft kisses. When he wasn’t pawing over his boyfriend, he was sharing a laugh with the group. Thoroughly entertaining the men and women he spoke with.

“I don’t think he imagined the man he’s attracted to would be on the arm of his attacker. We’ll speak with him tomorrow. See if he even remembers. Everyone’s too drunk for a confrontation.” Icarus reasoned.

Dracnyr cooed softly in his boyfriend’s ear. The entire night the man had teased him, rubbing against him before pulling away. Not letting Dracnyr get more than a few minutes of touching. It was a game Dracnyr enjoyed, but one his patience was dwindling for. The moon hung high in the sky, the meal had been enjoyed and the few bards were now too drunk to continue with their music. Dracnyr had watched little by little as couples disappeared into the trees, huts or tents. He pulled Tanner close, tugging on the boy’s pants. Now he wanted to play as well.

“Come on Tanner,” He whispered, “I’ve been good.”

Tanner laughed and eyed his horny boyfriend. He raised his eyebrow. “You think so?” He felt himself shudder as the demon panted in his ear.

“Please.” Dracnyr’s voice shook with urgency as he begged.

Tanner’s cock throbbed as the incubus spoke. Having his boyfriend rendered to a being begging for release gave the young man a newfound excitement. He didn’t answer right away, but let his boyfriend continue to kiss his neck. The longer he held out the more affection the incubus gave. But he wasn’t ready, he wanted to tease Dracnyr a little more. He could feel the demon’s bulge gently nudge him. Slowly increasing pressure as the incubus kissed him. As Dracnyr leaned in Tanner turned his head, whispering back into the incubus’s ear.

“Go to the cabin, I’ll meet you there soon.”

Dracnyr pulled back growling under his breath. “Don’t be long.”

The demon turned away from the crowd walking back to his camp. Tanner’s sweet smell and taste lingering on him. He was panting with excitement, his cock pulling painfully against the fabric of his pants, his precum staining the soft fabric. As the demon wandered through camp his eyes fell on several lanterns. He reached over grabbing a few. If he was sober he may have cared of who’s stuff he was taking. But they shouldn’t mind, not for one evening. He grabbed a bottle of moonshine off a passed-out body. The next step was to grab a canteen of water. He found himself in a sentimental state as he gathered items wanting to please Tanner. When he had enough to ensure a romantic time he stumbled to his cabin with his wares.

Tanner finished his drink saying goodbye to his friends. The goodbye lasted longer than he anticipated, he was handed a few more goblets while being coaxed for another round. Tanner rolled his eyes before quickly downing the beverage. He set the cup down next to the other empty ones.

“Okay, now I need to get going.”

“Come on, one more!”

“No, seriously” Tanner laughed, “Dracnyr’s waiting for me. And I need to be able to walk there.”

The blacksmith laughed taking the drink that was meant for Tanner finishing it.

“Alright,” he slurred “G’night”

Tanner stumbled away from the group and to the path that led him to his hut. Despite how hard he tried his feet carried him all over the place. He laughed taking a minute to get back onto the path. He needed to make it back, he knew his boyfriend was waiting. Tanner felt a shiver of excitement as he pictured the incubus lying naked in bed waiting. His hands ran over the spot on his neck where Dracnyr had been kissing him. He was surprised at how reserved his boyfriend managed to stay, he half expected the demon to pull him to the woods and take him there. There was a part of him slightly disappointed it didn’t happen. He heard footsteps behind him but thought nothing of it. He walked forward feeling twigs crack under his feet. He could see his hut just up the path. The incubus had set a few lanterns outside, several more than Tanner remembered owning. He stumbled forward, nearly tripping on the uneven path. His eyes focused in on the tiny wooden hut, no longer cautious of his surroundings.

The footsteps behind Tanner quickened. He barely had a chance to turn his head when a hand wrapped around his mouth. At first he thought it was Dracnyr so he relaxed into it. He let out a faint moan as another arm secure around his chest in a vice like grip. Filled with lust Tanner pushed his ass against the body holding him. Once a cloth was roughly shoved into his mouth fear set in.

“Be good and come with me.”

Tanner’s eyes widened once a cold blade pressed against his neck. Whoever had him was now pulling him back into the woods. Tanner was frozen in fear. His eyes darted desperately around, trying to find anyone. The darkness grew as he was pulled further from the trail into the black of the woods. Tanner hit the ground with a thud. He didn’t know if it was the alcohol or the fall but the world was spinning. He tried to push himself up only to receive a kick to the ribs.

“Stay the fuck down.”

Only now did Tanner recognise the voice, it was Fenton. An angrier, colder version of Fenton. A foot pressed hard on his head shoving his face in the dirt. Tanner began to squirm now. Gasping for air and not receiving any. As his face was pushed further into the ground the cloth lodged itself further into his mouth smothering him. He flailed and quickly brought his hands up to the remove the gag. The moment he did that he felt Fenton fall on top of him. Now that the weight was off his head he could breath but his concern only grew. The man had him pinned down, he was breathing heavily and slowly thrusting forward. The moment Tanner felt Fenton’s clothed hard on rub against him panic set in.

“Nngg!”

Tanner fought back. He wasn’t going to let himself be used so easily, not this time. He quickly shot his arm back striking Fenton in the face with his elbow. There was a grunt of pain as the man pulled away. Tanner quickly rolled away getting to his feet. He ripped the cloth out taking a step forward. Fenton lurched forward securing Tanner’s ankle and pulling back. Tanner hit the ground hard. The moment he hit the earth Fenton was back on top of him.

“I said stay down.” He lifted Tanner’s head before bringing it onto the earth hard. He did it one more time for good measure.

Tanner lay in a daze. He was dizzy and nauseous. His head throbbed painfully and he could feel something warm start to drip down. He gripped the earth hard to keep it from spinning. He grimaced as he felt a hand grip the back of his neck. The cloth was wrapped tightly around his head covering his mouth, muting his cries for help. Once again, he felt unwanted panting against his ear. Tanner began to shake, he closed his eyes as he felt a pair of lips against his ear.

“Why the fuck are you running from me. I gave you a chance. If you just fucking listened to me this wouldn’t have to happen.” Fenton growled angrily. With his free hand he lowered it feeling for Tanner’s pants. His anger increased when the boy started to kick. “Stop fighting you dumb fucking cunt.”

Tanner closed his eyes sobbing as he felt his pants being pulled off. The pressure in the back of his neck increased as Fenton squeezed harder. He began to buck as Fenton removed his own pants.

“Fucking whore,” Fenton snarled, “your own kind not good enough?”

Tanner heard the man spit in his hand. He yelled into the gag as Fenton’s member slid along his crack. He squeezed his ass cheeks together, but this only aided in Fenton’s excitement.

“Mm, I know you want it. Don’t worry, I won’t keep you waiting.”

Fenton gripped his cock aligning it with Tanner’s hole. He placed his hand over Tanner’s head forcing it further into the dirt. The boy’s face was slick with tears causing the dirt to stick to him. Fenton couldn’t wait any longer and he began to push.

Tanner’s entire body froze as Fenton slid inside of him. The bell-shaped head popped in with ease and Fenton bottomed out in one smooth thrust. The realization that this felt like the King caused Tanner to snap. He began to hyperventilate shaking uncontrollably. With each deep grunt Fenton let out Tanner’s shame was etched further into his core. There was nothing to do as he lay face in the mud getting fucked like a slave.

Dracnyr lay on the bed naked and waiting. The few candles they had were lit. The furs lay nicely on the bed, the canteen of water and moonshine beside him. His eyes danced between the window and the door. He growled angrily to himself, the night was fun, but he couldn’t wait anymore. Where the fuck was Tanner. The possibility that the man may have drank too much or that he had gotten stuck in conversation came to mind. The demon got to his feet grabbing his pants and heading out the front door.

He listened closely to the cool night air. He couldn’t hear Tanner anywhere, there was no trace of him. He looked back to where they were eating. Dracnyr took a deep breath forcing himself to relax. This is the kid’s evening to; he’s probably just drinking with the rest. However, when Dracnyr had finally arrived Tanner was no where in site. Many of the people had scattered. There were a few rangers along with a couple of cooks. He walked forward to the group to see if any of them had seen Tanner.

Merek was surprised to see the incubus back. Based on his previous behaviour he expected he and Tanner back at the hut going at it like animals. The demon looked around curiously, speaking with a group of rangers. Merek took a step closer making out the conversation.

“Sorry haven’t seen him.”

“Didn’t he go back to your hut.”

“He was supposed to.”

“Don’t worry, probably just passed out somewhere.”

Merek felt a lump in his throat. He walked towards the concerned incubus. “Everything alright?”

“Tanner was supposed to meet me back at the hut, I thought he might still be here.” Dracnyr answered.

Merek forced himself to calm down. “Come on I’ll help you find him.”

As the two walked forward Merek’s curiosity and concern grew. He eyed Fenton’s cabin. The place was dark, the lantern he kept inside no longer lit. Praying he was wrong Merek walked towards the cabin with Dracnyr following. He knocked loudly on the door but received no answer.

“Fenton?”

Nothing but silence. Merek noticed Dracnyr remaining a respectful distance. He kept his eyes on Merek though, trying to gauge his expression. Merek turned back knocking on the door again. When he was greeted with silence the third time he pushed the door open. It took a moment for the light of the moon and camp to fill the cabin and when it did Merek was greeted with an empty bed. This time he could not hide the concern on his face. Dracnyr must have sensed it because within seconds the demon was behind him.

Tanner wished he was drunk enough to pass out, but the suddenness of the attack seemed to have aided his sobriety. He cried into the dirt as Fenton humped him. His hole was making a sick noise as the man thrusted deep into him. Fenton was going faster, cursing under his breath.

“Tighten this shit up, you’re fucking sloppy.”

When Tanner didn’t oblige he felt a cold knife dance on his neck. His eyes widened in fear and his heart skipped a beat. It slid down to his back slicing his shirt open. He sunk further into his shame as Fenton stared down as the scarred back. Tanner winced when he felt the knife start to trace over his lashes.

“Tighten up on me or I’m opening these up.”

The moment the blade pressed down Tanner clenched. He began to choke on his own tears as he tightened around the cock inside him. He wanted to vomit as Fenton let out a low moan.

“Fuck, that’s it. Keep doing that, don’t fucking stop slave.”

Slave, that term hit Tanner like a brick. He sobbed hysterically as he continued to squeeze Fenton. His sobs being muffled by the filthy rag wrapped around him. Fenton leaned forward, now kissing and sucking on his neck. The man was sloppy, drooling and licking Tanner in his inebriated state. Tanner had never hated himself so much. Self loathing ran through his veins, causing him to scream into the gag.

“You think your boyfriend is looking for you?” Fenton laughed. He held the knife beside Tanner’s face, forcing him to look at the large silver blade. The thing was longer than his face, beautiful silver with detailing’s along the blade he could not read. “I have a special present for him. Fifteen years in the making. You can watch me give it to him.”

Tanner felt his body tense as the large knife pressed closer him. The silver blade taunted him as he stared at his own reflection. Light eyes looked back at him, muddled with tears and dirt. He stared at himself as he continued to get fucked. His blood boiled, he had the dumbest expression. His eyebrow’s furrowed, snot dripped out his nose, he wondered why Dracnyr ever saw anything in him in the first place. He didn’t belong here, not with the free men, not when there were duties for a slave. Fenton’s breathing grew ragged, his thrusts now quick and losing rhythm as he rammed himself deep into Tanner.

“Shit boy, I’m going come. Tighten around that dick, squeeze it out of me. Fuck here it is, fuck, fuck, fuck.”

Merek couldn’t grab the incubus in time. He charged forward at Fenton. The speed and fury as impressive as it was terrifying. With jet black eyes and burning anger Dracnyr grabbed Fenton ripping him off the boy. He couldn’t hold himself back and soon his fist found Fenton. The man laughed spitting out a wad of blood. Dracnyr slammed him into the ground snarling at him. Merek’s concern was quickly drawn to Tanner. He raced towards the young man kneeling beside him pulling the gag off. He ran his hand ran over Tanner’s head to locate the source of the blood.

Tanner curled up on his side sobbing. He could feel Fenton’s warm seed spill out of his hole. His neck still slick with saliva. Tanner looked toward the scuffle. Dracnyr was now kneeling on top of Fenton, the man reached for the knife.

“Dracnyr look out!”

The demon moved quickly. Pulling himself back as Fenton swung. His eyes caught the glint of the blade before he felt it slice his thigh. The pain, it burned like hellfire as it broke the skin. It felt like the wound was singeing, the burning feeling sinking deeper and deeper throughout him. He growled loudly pulling himself back placing a hand over his knew cut. He looked back to Fenton. The man was rolling on his side laughing manically.

Merek stood on edge waiting to pounce. He eyed his friend fearfully, watching as he laughed to himself. A steady trickle of blood flowing down his nose. This was not the man he had grown with. He looked to the incubus. The demon had a similar look of concern, his hand clutching his cut as he watched Fenton. The moment Fenton reached for the knife Dracnyr was on him. His foot slammed on Fenton’s hand holding it in place, he kicked the knife out of reach. Dracnyr stood for a moment, pinning Fenton down glaring at him. It took all his might not to crack the man’s skull. But the more he stared at the laughing man the more his anger shifted to concern. The man’s green eyes glazed over and sunken in.

“Get him out. Now.”

Merek moved without question. Twisting Fenton’s arm painfully behind his back before pushing him out of the brush and onto the path. Now that the threat had been eliminated Dracnyr’s attention went to his sobbing boyfriend. He could smell the dirt, sweat, blood and come from the boy. He sat beside Tanner pulling him in close, careful not to rest Tanner over his injured leg. The great shame of failing weighed heavy over the demon. Dracnyr cupped his boyfriend's chin, looking over his dirty face. The kid had a small bump and cut along his hairline. Tanner held the stare for another second before breaking down again.

“I’m sorry Tanner, I’m so sorry.”

Dracnyr rocked his boyfriend. The man clung onto him crying hard into his shoulder. Tanner reeked of Fenton. The man’s saliva staining his neck and ears, Fenton’s sweat mingling with Tanner. It was the smell of Fenton’s come that got to Dracnyr the most. It leaked out of Tanner spilling on the forest floor, overpowering Tanner’s natural soft musk. Dracnyr squeezed tighter. His heart breaking as his boyfriend shook and sobbed into him. It was a deep gut wrenching cry. One the demon thought he would never have to hear from the kid. Dracnyr bit back the guilt and the pain, focusing on Tanner’s emotions.


	8. Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dracnyr realizes he's been set up. He needs to leave the rebellion and knows he can't bring Tanner. Tanner doesn't want to say goodbye to his protector.

It was Merek who suggested Fenton be tied to the bed. He placed a piece of rope at each limp securing him in place. He and Dracnyr agreed not to let the full truth be known to the camp. The boy’s got into a fight in the woods, nothing more. Fenton was asleep now, lying in his cabin with Merek, Dracnyr and Ezbin looking over him. Ezbin had a grim expression, one could even think he was angry.

“How is Tanner?” The mage asked quietly.

“Asleep,” Dracnyr replied. “Ryia gave him something to help. I’ll see how he’s feeling when he wakes up. I’ll give him more if he needs it.”

“What about him?” Merek snarled pointing at the man asleep in bed. “What should we do with him.”

“Did he say anything to you when you pulled him away?” Dracnyr asked.

“When we got out of the woods he collapsed. Hasn’t woken up since.”

Dracnyr looked to the man asleep on the bed. He thought of the knife Fenton had carried. He looked around the cabin.

“What are you doing?” Merek asked as the incubus stood up searching through the items in the hut.

“The knife he had, it’s back in the woods. We need to get it before someone else does.”

Merek got to his feet but was stopped by Ezbin. The old man stood up slowly walking to the door.

“No need, I will get it.” Before he left, he turned to the demon. “I’m sorry Dracnyr, you both came here to feel safe and we neglected that. I’ll speak with you further after I had heard from Fenton. Merek, take the next day to think. Tomorrow evening we shall discuss the appropriate punishment. I’m sorry.”

Merek watched as the mage left the hut. He had heard a tint of fear in his voice and it terrified the ranger. His eyes followed the old man until he had disappeared from site.

“It was the knife wasn’t it?” He asked.

Dracnyr nodded slowly. “I don’t know how he got it, but he never should have had it.”

Merek thought back to the Elite, the locket and to the pile of bodies they had found in the woods. Rydn’s words rang throughout his head.

“When we found the boy he was the only one who had lived. There was a pile of them. I had never seen anything like it, not on that mass not so unprovoked. Rydn says the King got help from a friend. Said he’s your mentor.”

Dracnyr’s blood ran cold. The image of the demon was as fresh in his mind as the first day they met. In the fifteen years at the castle and all the faces he met during his time serving the king that one was the clearest.

“The king lost his incubus,” Dracnyr spat, “people don’t take things from his lordship. He won’t stop hunting and now he has help.”

“You leave us the chances of them finding you raise; you leave us Tanner will follow.”

Dracnyr didn’t respond, he knew Merek was right. If he left Tanner would surely chase after him. He knew their time together was dwindling. The longer he stayed with the rebellion the angrier the king would get. Dracnyr looked to his cut, if he stayed here the chances of the rebellion being found out was high.

“Ezbin will know what to do.” Merek said in a worried tone, “before you make a decision speak with him.”

Dracnyr nodded. He got to his feet looking down at the long-haired ranger. “I’m going to bed now, we’ll talk tomorrow.”

Dracnyr stepped out of the hut into the warm night air. The camp was littered with evidence from the parry. The air still smelled of the food that was had. Dracnyr walked through the camp thinking hard. The cut on his leg burned still, as the pain set in so did the realization of his predicament. Tears filled his eyes and he looked around the camp. _Really going to rip away him away from all this? Here he’s a person out there he’s a slave. You get caught he goes back. Think Fenton hurt him? You’ve just grown used to morality. Take him back out their, throw him back into the world that played him._ Dracnyr walked to the healer’s hut. He needed to hold Tanner just for a moment until he could think again. When he opened the door he was met with Ryia. She jerked awake at the sudden noise, relaxing when the incubus walked in. Dracnyr looked over his boyfriend.

“How is he?”

“He’ll be alright. How’s your cut feeling?”

“Good.” Dracnyr lied. “Had worse. Can I take him back now?”

“Yeah.”

Dracnyr walked over grabbing Tanner and tossing him over his shoulder. He looked to Ryia.

“That stuff you gave him to sleep can I have some?”

“Alright,” Ryia said slowly grabbing a small bottle. “Ad a drop to some water before you sleep. Ensures a deep dreamless sleep.”

“Thanks.”

Dracnyr carried the young man back to their hut. He was exhausted, scared, angry and horny. He had managed to ignore his urges admits the confrontation, but the evening of teasing had gotten to him. He growled and cussed as he lay the young man on the bed. The cabin was still set up for the evening he had planned. He was a fucking moron for leaving Tanner alone. He was even dumber for letting the knife fly in under the radar. How the fuck did Fenton get it. He closed his eyes and lay on the bed beside Tanner. There was still a faint odor of come on him. Dracnyr swallowed the lump in his throat, he wrapped his arms around the young man squeezing hard.

“I’m sorry Tanner.”

Dracnyr fell asleep that night clutching his boyfriend. Immersing himself in the young man’s musk, hands running over the boy. He didn’t want to think that this was possibly the last night together. _You fucked up big time. Happy your last night was him getting raped. Oh, you know whose waiting for you._ Dracnyr was tormented with dreams of his mentor that night.

It was the first evening in a while that Fenton slept soundly. His dreams were nothing out of the ordinary, he wouldn’t even be able to recall them if you had asked him too. Waking up however presented a different story. The man felt like he had been run over. Every muscle ached and his nose throbbed in agony. When he tried to pull himself up, he noticed his limbs were tied. Fenton snapped out of his sleepy state. The memories of the evening before hand were finally coming back. Dracnyr was sitting at the end of the room watching him. Fenton felt his blood freeze. He eyed the incubus, there was no point in fighting back he wouldn’t even try. He closed his eyes awaiting whatever Dracnyr gave him.

“How are you feeling?”

Fenton was taken back by the question. He looked to Dracnyr again, the man sat calmly. He even seemed worried. Fenton wasn’t expecting this, he had prepared for a mass of fury and violence, the excruciating pain of a vengeful death. Now that he was faced with a man of sound mind he felt himself break down.

“How’s Tanner?” He cried.

“Don’t think about it.” Dracnyr answered approaching the weeping man. He personally thought the binds were a tad overkill. He bent down undoing them.

“I can remember everything I did to him… why didn’t you kill me.”

“I almost did. Fenton, where did you get the knife?” Dracnyr’s tone grew firmer. “How long has it been here?”

“I got it from the Elite member.”

“He gave it to you?”

“No, it’s hard to explain…” Fenton trailed off, he wiped his eyes trying to regain his breath.

“Try.”

Fenton looked to the demon. The incubus eyed him with a weary expression. He opened his mouth trying to explain himself to the incubus.

“I don’t know how to really describe it. It was a voice I couldn’t hear it, not really but it was there. Like the one in the back of your head only it wasn’t mine. It um, it um…” Fenton stopped speaking.

“Talk Fenton, I need to know what happened.”

“I fucking hated that you’re here. It wasn’t right, saving one man doesn’t fix the things you did but you weren’t leaving. People actually started to like you, Merek had forgot why he caught you. The night the Elite was brought in it started. There was the voice it kept saying I could be rid of you, save Tanner from you. I don’t know why. I wish I just ignored it, but I fucking went where it told me. The man we had, Aigo, he didn’t know he had it. It was hidden in his boot. I don’t know why I didn’t tell Ezbin, every time I thought of it I’d get this image of me and Tanner. You were dead and he was thanking me for it. Each time I ignored it, each time I saw you and Tanner it got worse. It was the only thing I could think about, every time I slept it was the only thing I dreamed of. You were out, probably hunting I can’t remember. I saw Tanner alone and I thought… well I don’t know I was worried about him. Something came over me and I kissed him, and he fucking lost it. Honestly Dracnyr, that night I thought you were going to kill me, but you never did. Never said a word about it. After that I thought everything would go back to normal, it only got worse. If I saw Tanner I’d get these images of him, they made me sick. Whenever I saw you… fifteen years is a long time. Never thought I’d see you again, always told myself I’d kill you. Now I had the knife to do it. I’d sit there sharpening it, just imaging how I’d kill you. If I couldn’t think about Tanner, I could at least think of you… there was never any guilt there. But last night, watching him around you. Watching you with him. I fucking hated him, hated you both.” Fenton’s voice grew shaky. “I couldn’t control it. It didn’t seem real, none of it felt real. It just felt like another dream I had. The moment I saw you I knew it all happened.”

Dracnyr couldn’t help but feel pity for Fenton. He extended his arm grabbing the man’s shoulder. “Feel as bad as you want now, but this wasn’t your fault.”

“Did he tell you what I did. Took the knife to his back and ordered he tighten himself up, threatened to open his lashes. Called him a slave, slammed his head into the ground when he wouldn’t stop fighting. He’ll never feel safe here, fucking burned down everything he built for himself.”

“He’s stronger and more forgiving than you think. Give him time, and if he blames anyone trust me it won’t be you.”

“Don’t want him to blame himself either.”

“I never said he would. You found the knife because you had the biggest reason for it. Tanner was caught in the crossfire.”

Fenton reverted his eyes from the demon. He would have preferred Dracnyr scream at him, throw him into the wall and gore him with his horn as he had done before. The more Dracnyr spoke the more shame Fenton felt. This calmness wasn’t warranted nor was it something he deserved.

“What I did to you was despicable. Nothing excuses what I did, nothing excuses what you went through but for what it’s worth I’m sorry Fenton.”

Fenton didn’t speak, he nodded to the incubus. He closed his eyes pushing away the tears. For the first time in his life he felt himself able to shut the door on that part of his life. The memory could begin to live as that, a memory no longer a physical pain to be carried on a day to day basis. There was footsteps and he heard the door shut.

Dracnyr sat with Ezbin. The two held a moment of silent. Ezbin had been waiting for Dracnyr to put in the request. He was honestly surprised it didn’t come when the incubus found the locket. The demon looked over the mage pondering his words. Ezbin spoke first.

“I can assure you I am not the only one who believes you should stay.”

“I can feel him. I stay here there’s no guarantee your spell can block him out. He finds me here you’re all dead.”

“I cannot promise your safety Dracnyr, but I’m convinced you stand a better chance in here than out there.”

“He finds me out there it’s just me. I can’t stay here Ezbin.”

“The Silent woods is a two week walk west. The pack themselves will find you when you get there.” Ezbin handed Dracnyr a vile. “This is pure silver viper venom. You get cornered by the Elite drink it. It is not as painless as I would prefer but it is quick and far more merciful then what would happen to you. When will you leave?”

“Tonight. Have one last meal before I go, make sure Tanner is with Merek when I go.”

“You’re not telling him.”

“If I did, he’d come with me.”

Ezbin nodded. “Safe travels Dracnyr. I do hope our paths will cross again.”

Dracnyr left the mage’s cabin. Ignoring his emotions was getting harder to do. It was a sadness he had never grown used to, a feeling of loss he never imagined he would get. You needed to love something to feel this way about losing them. It was midday. Dracnyr could count the hours he had with the boy. It hurt, it fucking hurt more than he wanted to admit. He walked back to his hut.

Tanner awoke to his boyfriend stroking his hair. A flash of pain hit him and he closed his eyes wincing. His head throbbed, he raised his hand touching a small bump on his forehead. He hadn’t grasped how rough Fenton was until now. He winced at the memory.

“You hurt him?” Tanner asked rolling to face his boyfriend. Tanner awaited for the comforting news, wanting to hear about the justice Dracnyr delivered.

“I know you’re mad, but it wasn’t Fenton’s fault. What he did he had no control over.”

“What?” Tanner gawked at his boyfriend. This was not what he thought he was going to hear.

“I was dumb Tanner. I got too excited with Aigo, we all did and we missed the reason he was sent here. The necklace was a decoy.”

“Fenton’s knife…”

“Not Fenton’s. They sent it in without Aigo knowing. They knew the necklace would be enough to fool us.”

Tanner felt himself break down. He could hear the king’s voice laughing in his head. _Consider that a fuck from me to you. Hope you enjoyed it. Won’t be long until I send the next._

“If he can do that while we’re hear what fucking good does it help!”

“Tanner it was something we missed. I spoke with Ezbin, he’s contacting the other mages to see what they can do. He assured me this is the safest place for us to be.” Dracnyr lied trying to calm the boy down.

“What about you? Fenton stabbed you with it? What’s going to happen to you?”

“I’ll be fine. Ezbin says he’ll keep an eye on me. He destroyed the knife he doesn’t think it can do anything else.”

_Good lie Dracnyr, make him feel like there’s hope. Now kiss him and tell him that you two will stay together forever and ever._ Dracnyr hated lying to Tanner but he was given no other option. He grabbed the young man delivering a soft kiss. He forced himself to think of Merek, Baron, Mezzi and everyone else that cared for the kid. _He’ll get over you, Merek can help_. Dracnyr forced himself to break the kiss. As much as he wanted to jump the young man he forced himself not to. His cut burned and with it he found his sick fantasies growing stronger. He couldn’t leave the boy with one final violent memory.

That evening Dracnyr had organised a dinner at Mezzi’s camp. Few people attended, no one understood the need for a gathering after the solstice. Most of the camp was still recovering. Merek went the moment he had heard about it. He dragged Icarus, Drystan and Baron. The group of six sat huddled by the fire for the last time. Merek the only one with an inkling of the reason.

Dracnyr had spent the afternoon skinning and prepping rabbits with Tanner. The young man never questioned the incubus. He had grown quite used to the demon’s more empathetic moments, he even guessed it was an apology for the previous evening. The lack of sex confirmed his theory. The demon hardly fucked him after a panic attack, he doubted the man felt okay with it after Fenton.

Tanner smiled at his boyfriend, handing him another rabbit. The demon was hungry tonight, on his second rabbit. At first he doubted the dinner was a good idea, but Dracnyr was adamant so he went along. Now he was happy the demon dragged him. Baron had passed him some ale and Tanner took it with a quiet thanks.

Dracnyr looked up to the sky. The sun was going to set soon, he had to get going. He pondered how he was going to slip away. He looked to the food, then to Tanner. The boy was laughing with his friends, happily eating his rabbit. Dracnyr stretched foreard grabbing a roasted rabbit from the fire and rose to his feet.

“I’m going to go see if Ezbin wants some. Feel bad he’s tucked away in his cabin so often.”

“I’ll come,” Tanner replied getting to his feet.

“It’s alright, I have a few things to ask.” Dracnyr replied calmly.

“You okay?” Tanner asked suspiciously.

“Yeah, I won’t be to long.”

Walking away was one of the hardest things Dracnyr found himself doing. He went a different route so Tanner wouldn’t think he was heading back to his camp. He let the tears fall. He swallowed the lump in his throat remaining quiet. He thought of the road ahead, two weeks. There was no way he could guarantee Tanner’s safety out there. _He can fight now… well 8 weeks of training, five if you really think about it. Could be enough for the road but would it get him through the Silent woods? Walk away Dracnyr, stop being selfish. He’s free here, he’s safe._

Dracnyr quietly packed his bag. He’d need to travel light. He packed a map Ezbin had given him, his knife, bow, and shortsword. He looked around the cabin one last time. He inhaled deeply, enjoying the smell of their cabin, reminiscing on the nights they had spent here. He fell to his knees grabbing the fur covers. He brought them close sniffing them, memorizing Tanner’s scent. He dropped them wiping away his tears. Now shaking he forced himself out the door and towards the woods, not allowing himself to stop, ignoring the few people he passed.

Tanner wasn’t smiling anymore. Dracnyr was gone too long. He got up alerting Merek.

“Where you going?”

“Dracnyr, something’s off with him.”

“He’ll be back.”

Tanner ignored Merek. He moved away from the group searching for his boyfriend, following the direction he had went. As he walked further into the now dark camp fear began to creep up. This was too familiar, his head whipped around making sure nothing was coming out for him. _Relax, you remember what Dracnyr said._ Tanner changed his direction from Ezbin’s camp towards his own. He couldn’t put his finger on it but he doubted his boyfriend wanted to speak with the mage. The man had been acting weird all day. The kindness he displayed with ingenuine, often forced upon a sombre moment. Nor did the incubus let Tanner think of Fenton too long. No if Tanner wasn’t smiling Dracnyr was doing something to bring it out. He could see one of the camp’s blacksmith, Elias.

“Hey, you haven’t seen Dracnyr around have you.”

“He didn’t tell you?” Elias asked.

“Tell me what?”

“He left.”

“What!?”

“Saw him, he packed a bag and took off. Asked him why, he ignored me. Seemed odd, why you guys get in a fight?” Tanner was gone before Elias had finished his sentence. He tore off into the woods at the direction the blacksmith was pointing.

Dracnyr had thought he had made it far enough away from the camp. He was mistaken as he heard the rustling of trees, heavy breathing and a rapid beating heart. He turned around to face Tanner, eyes red and shaking.

“Are you fucking serious!”

“Go back Tanner.”

“Not even a goodbye! NOT EVEN A FUCKING KISS GOODBYE!” Tanner stormed up to his boyfriend standing less than a foot away. He brought his fists up beating them angrily against Dracnyr’s chest. “You can’t fucking leave me!”

Dracnyr grabbed Tanner’s wrists stopping the hits. “Go back, find Merek. I can’t stay here anymore.”

“YOU’RE SO FUCKING SELFISH! You knew didn’t you! That’s why you planned this dinner! That’s why you’ve been acting so fucking sentimental! Everything we’ve been through, everything we endured. And now you’re just going to toss me aside and think Merek will make it all better. Fuck you.”

“Tanner if I told you-”

“I would have come with you. You’re fucking right. Where you’re going, I’m going.”

“No.”

“You walk away right now I’ll follow you. You want me to be safe there’s a stronger chance of that if I’m with you.”

Dracnyr let out a snarl of frustration. Tanner stared up at him, feet planted not moving. The kid’s mind was made up.

“You know you’re really fucking stubborn, to the point you start making dumb choices.”

Tanner let out a smile. His boyfriend grabbed him by the neck yanking him forward.

“Alright, when we’re out there you listen to me. I tell you to run you move, I say hide you hide and if I give you something to drink you’ll drink it. You are not doing what you did in the dungeons. Got it?” Dracnyr growled.

“Yes.”

“Come on.”


	9. Back to the wild

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dracnyr and Tanner head West.

Tanner and Dracnyr moved all evening. It was easy for the incubus; darkness was his natural environment. Tanner stumbled clumsily behind his boyfriend. Dracnyr had taken him off the path, calling to him every few seconds to alert him of any branch or rabbit hole he could stumble over. If Tanner hadn’t been drunk or attacked the previous night, he may have had an easier time. But his head hurt, and he was exhausted. The last time he had spent hours walking was before he had been caught by the patrol. There was no denying the fear that there would be a similar outcome.

Dracnyr stopped when he heard the birds start to chirp. He looked over his shoulder to see Tanner close behind. He was impressed, the kid had never uttered a word of discomfort nor lagged. Dracnyr looked around, he could see an old oak tree twisted and mangled. He walked over signalling Tanner to join him. He grabbed branch making sure it was sturdy then pulled himself up. Dracnyr sat on a branch extending from a split in the tree. He nodded down to Tanner and extended his hand helping the boy up the tree. The two climbed the tree for a minute before stopping on a large branch extending forward. Dracnyr wrapped his hand around the boy and the two watched the sunrise. Tanner rested his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder. The sound of the bird’s singing and warmth from the sun worked as a sleep aid. He closed his eyes falling onto his boyfriend.

Tanner had awoken curled up on the ground. The demon was chewing on some bones, beside him several broken branches with dark purple berries. Tanner pushed himself up looking to his boyfriend and the small stash of food.

“You go hunting?”

“No,” he pointed to a large tree. “There was a chipmunk as well.”

“Delicious,” Tanner murmured.

“Yeah, forget about rabbit stew.”

Dracnyr tossed Tanner a branch. The kid grabbed a handful of the small fruit shoving them in his mouth. Automatically he spat them out. A bitter copper taste filled his mouth, the bright red juice of the fruit now staining his lips. Dracnyr laughed as he watched his boyfriend gag on the rancid fruit.

“What the fuck are those?” Tanner asked disgusted

“Bloodfruit, taste well like blood. They’ll keep you going.” Dracnyr smirked popping a few more into his mouth.

Grimacing Tanner returned to the berries. He shoved one in his mouth quickly swallowing it before he could chew. The skin was bitter, but anything was better than that harsh metallic taste. He looked around the forest, finally starting to question where it was he was actually going.

“How long until we get where we’re going?”

“Ezbin says two weeks.” Dracnyr looked to the woods, “we just need to keep west. We follow the sunset and Fenrir’s eye.”

“Where are we going?”

“Wolves of the west.”

“They don’t let humans in their woods.” Tanner spoke with a tint of fear.

“No, they don’t. Not since King Edmur. But you’re with me and if they are so repulsed by a human in their presence they can always turn you.” Dracnyr registered the fearful look on Tanner. “Look, the camp is a day away. You want I can take you back.”

“I’d rather take my chances with them.” Tanner said softly.

“Okay, now eat as much of those things as you can stomach. We need to get walking.”

“How do we know when we’ll get there? We’re not on any path, how do we know we won’t get lost in here.”

“We don’t, but Ezbin gave me a map. In a few days should come across Dalgough river. If a week goes by and we don’t we know we’re going the wrong way. It could very well take longer than Ezbin said. We’ll stop again at sundown, try and kill something bigger than a chipmunk.” Dracnyr answered his troubled boyfriend.

Tanner shoved in another mouthful of berries forcing himself to chew on the fruit then swallow. He gagged as the juice ran down his throat, but it was better than the alternative. Grimacing he cleaned off the branch Dracnyr gave him getting up to his feet. He couldn’t help but frown as he noticed the plentiful blood fruit trees. He really missed his rabbits.

The morning had mercifully been cool. Now the sun hung high in the sky, baking the land with it’s harsh rays. The forest provided some sanctuary but not enough to be any where near comfortable. The heat had brought out the bugs. Unlike the creatures in the woods Tanner and Dracnyr had no thick fur or hide to shield them from the insects. The two men swatted at the mosquitoes swarming them, only having their hands to try and give some protection to the thirsty insects.

Tanner swatted at a particularly large bug, feeling the wetness of his own blood as he killed the mosquito. The air was gradually getting cooler, which meant the evening was approaching. Tanner felt some form of relief, his clothing stuck to himself and he could barely stand the heavy humid air. He could tell Dracnyr was getting irritated. The man no longer walked through the woods with gentle caution. He snapped every branch that got in his path, uprooted any plant that made his walk more difficult. The two pushed through the woods for another few hours. When the two had finally come to a stop Dracnyr tore his shirt off and handed Tanner the canteen of water. The night air was warm but at least the humidity had stopped.

“We’re going to have to find a source. This won’t last.” Dracnyr stated taking the canteen back in the bag.

Tanner took a few swigs before handing it back to the demon. They had stopped beside a broken tree. It had been struck by lightning leaving a large log to collect moss and insects. Tanner walked to the log ripping off a chunk of rotting wood. He didn’t want to look at what he was grabbing. He blindly shoved whatever it was in his mouth ignoring the crunchy and slimy texture.

“Hopefully it rains, we can also drink the morning dew. Not much but it’s something.”

Dracnyr looked to his boyfriend. “How long did you spend out there before you were caught.”

“Three months,” Tanner replied. “When they caught me I was at the coast, near Siltas rocks.”

“You made it to Siltas?” Dracnyr replied impressed.

“Yeah, tried to stay as far away from the castle as possible. If I knew the rebellion was in the King’s wood, I would have gone there.”

“You made it out there for three months you can do it again for a few weeks.”

Tanner smiled. Dracnyr approached him and joined him at the rotting log. The demon looked to the grubs Tanner was eating. He reached forward pulling out a fat one before shoving it in his mouth. It had been sixteen years since he had eaten a bug and even then it was never a first choice. Nothing fun about it, no warm blood to drink back, just a bizarre texture he tried not to focus on. He missed food from the camp and he really missed food from the castle. Fifteen years living under Azaelin’s walls had spoiled him. It wasn’t until he reached the camp did he actually start to hunt again. The food at the camp took long enough to get used to but he never pictured he’d be eating bugs once again. He listened and smelled for rodents but sadly could not sense any. When he was no longer concerned with his intake he lay down beneath the log. When Tanner curled up beside him, he found himself turning his back to the boy. _It’s alright no one can hear you, just take him. Not like he has a choice, what would he do, run into the woods? You know how much you want to feel that blood on your tongue, hear him scream into the air. If he died in the woods, everyone would believe that._ Dracnyr clenched his fist when he felt Tanner’s hand run over him. The boy’s smell was getting to him. Heavy with musk and sweat from the day’s travel. _Just do it._

Tanner closed his eyes running his hands over his boyfriend. The man felt tense, really tense. He raised his hands trying to massage the demon’s shoulders, he frowned once the demon pulled away. Tanner closed his eyes, he was too tired to fight right now, and maybe Dracnyr was too tired as well. It was a hot day, no need to read more into it than that.

It was Tanner who woke first. He had awoken to the feeling of a large spider crawling over his hair. He quickly brushed it out shuddering as something the size of his hand scurried away. The ground was wet and he quickly rolled over sucking on it. Drawing moisture from the grass and earth. Dracnyr was still asleep. The man was twitching and growling under his breath. Tanner looked to the demon, his eyes fell on the man’s weapons. He slowly reached forward sliding them off the incubus’s belt. The short sword was simple enough, the handle was large and Tanner didn’t have to touch Dracnyr to get it. When he grabbed the demon’s knife Tanner then caught his attention.

“Touch me I’ll fucking kill-” Dracnyr’s sentence stopped once he saw the young man staring at him. He saw his sword on the ground and Tanner reaching for his knife. The image of his dream slowly began to fade away. The dark figure laughing at him ebbing out of his mind.

“I’m sorry,” Tanner stumbled, “you were having a nightmare. I thought I should take you weapons away.”

Dracnyr regained his breath sitting up. His burgundy eyes fell on Tanner. “Next time just throw a rock at me and stand back.”

“You’re dreaming of him aren’t you. Your mentor, he’s the one the king’s with isn’t he?” Tanner shut up once he caught his boyfriend’s gaze. The man just glared at him. Standing up and silently uttering.

“Come on, we should try and catch something today.”

Tanner followed Dracnyr silently through the trees. The man’s mood from the previous night seemed to carry into the day. He tramped through the woods using his short sword to cut away branches and fauna in his way. When he heard quick footsteps he stopped raising his hand to halt Tanner. He listened carefully, eyes falling upon a racoon not far away. He retrieved his knife throwing it at the animal.

Tanner watched as the blade sunk into the animal’s haunch. It let out a scream trying to drag itself away. Tanner watched his boyfriend walk up to the screaming animal breaking its neck. Tanner quickly lurched forward as Dracnyr tossed the carcass to him.

“Dinner.”

Tanner held up the animal looking at it. The thing was still twitching, blood dripping from its wound tongue lolling out. Tanner wiped the blood on his pants walking forward.

The day’s travel drew irritation from both men. Dracnyr was cold in his comments giving quick snappy answers. A few times he had forgotten to warn Tanner of a hole in the ground causing him to tumble forward. The young man cursed as he almost fell into the dirt. Dracnyr stopped without turning back, waiting for Tanner to get to his feet.

“You alright?” The incubus asked.

“Yeah, just fucking warn me next time. I’m holding our fucking dinner.”

“We’ll skin it, it’ll be fine.”

When the two had come across a small clearing Dracnyr stopped. He looked around sniffing the air. The evening had come along quicker than he realized. The chances of them finding such a resting place was unlikely.

“Alright, we’ll stop here for the night. Let’s gather some wood for a fire.”

Tanner tossed the dead racoon to the side and started picking the ground for branches and kindle. He ventured to a birch and started to peel the bark. Dracnyr had grabbed a couple of dead logs along with some large rocks. He started to form a small circle with the rocks, digging up the grass making a small pit. He was silent as he did so, not looking at Tanner.

“Get the fire started I’ll skin this.” Tanner replied.

Dracnyr nodded setting up the wood and kindle up. He brought out his knife running it down his sword until sparks appeared. It didn’t take long until his kindle was a blaze. He gently blew on the fire before slowly adding wooden pieces to the flames. Once it had reached a size he was happy with he took a step back. He looked to Tanner who was almost finished skinning the animal. Dracnyr took a long thin branch sharpening it and sticking it in the ground. He reached his hand signalling for Tanner to give him the animal.

The smell of the raccoon cooking was better than Tanner could imagine. The scent of cooking meat was welcomed after the bugs and berries he had been eating. Tanner felt himself start to drool as he watched the food roasting over the fire. Dracnyr wasn’t as keen on waiting. He ripped the back legs off quickly taking a bite. He couldn’t suppress the growl as the flesh touched his tongue.

“Good?” Tanner asked as his boyfriend devoured his meal.

“Yeah, better than bugs.”

Tanner smiled. When his food had finished cooking he grabbed it sitting beside the demon. He began to eat offering some more to the incubus. Dracnyr shook his head.

“Eat what you need first. I don’t mind bones.”

As Tanner ate he couldn’t help but think of Baron and Mezzi. He wondered if they missed them, if they were sad or accustomed to loss. His heart ached as he pondered the memories of his friends. The possibility of seeing them again was unlikely. He even wondered if he’d make it out. Tanner grew nervous at the prospect, Dracnyr seemed confident he’d make it in with the wolves. Tanner didn’t share his confidence. _You only heard stories, just like the ones others heard of Dracnyr._ Tanner looked across the fire to his boyfriend. The coldness the man had in the castle was back, his moments of empathy growing further apart. The demon gnawed on the remainder o the raccoon. Cracking the bones open and sucking the marrow out. Tanner moved to be beside his boyfriend. He placed his head on the man’s shoulder and felt him shrug it off.

“Relax.” Tanner breathed.

The young man stood up and took the familiar spot behind the demon. He brought his hand up massaging the incubus’s tight shoulders. He began gently kiss the demon, on his neck and jawline.

“You need to relax Dracnyr, you’ve been tense all day. Let me take care of you.”

“Not now Tanner.” Dracnyr growled. He pulled his neck away so the young man would stop kissing him.

“Dracnyr it’s been a while. This will help you relax.” Tanner moved his hands so they were over the demon’s chest. He sighed into his ear gently pinching his nipple.

“Tanner I said fuck off!” The demon snarled shoving Tanner off him. The boy had tumbled back falling hard into the earth.

Tanner stared wide up eyed at his boyfriend. The man was visibly shaking. Eyes closed as he tried to keep calm.

“Dracnyr we haven’t had sex in four days.”

“You don’t think I know that?” The demon snarled.

“I’m worried about you. You can’t hold yourself off like this. You’ve been distant ever since we left camp, you're tense all the time. Just let me.” Tanner walked over, reaching for his boyfriend. Dracnyr pulled away from his touch.

“Tanner I don’t know what I’ll do to you.” 

“What do you think you’ll do to me in another four days if you keep this up. You’re scared, I see that. But you have some self control now… you won’t if you keep fighting your urges.”

“Well what the fuck do you want me to do? You realize my biggest urge right now is too rip you to pieces.” Dracnyr snapped back.

Tanner looked around, eyeing vines on the tree and the knife in Dracnyr’s belt. “What if I tied you down? I can take your knife… please Dracnyr. Trust me, if you continue the way you’re doing you’ll snap. I know you, I can handle you.”

Dracnyr took a deep breath looking over his boyfriend. “Fine. I attack you don’t hold back, make it quick a deep cut to the throat.”

Dracnyr lay flat on his back. His arms were raised bound to a tree. His weapons tossed out of reach, hanging on a tree across from them. Dracnyr looked up to Tanner. The young man looked down at the incubus slowly disrobing. The demon’s eyes flashed with hunger, he felt his cock start to harden as he eyed the naked man.

Tanner held the knife kneeling by his boyfriend. He could already here the low growls and pants as the incubus looked on with excitement. Tanner placed the knife beside him and grabbed the waist of Dracnyr’s pants. He pulled down quickly revealing the demon’s throbbing cock. Tanner raised his hand slowly stroking it.

“Suck it now." The demon commanded in a cold voice.

Tanner spat on the member before bringing his mouth to it. He began to gently kiss and lick the head. Dracnyr let out a low growl as the young man began to service him. He began to thrust his hips forward trying to get Tanner to take the whole thing. The young man lowered his head and gagged as the thick piece of meat slid past his lips.

Dracnyr was panting hard, growing agitated with the man’s slow and careful pace. He pulled at the binds trying to free himself. The man began to suck and lick faster as he did this. Dracnyr eyed the man on his cock, loving the way his mouth stretched trying to take in the obscene member. Tanner was sloppy too, spitting and hacking over the rigid cock coating it in saliva. The demon’s burgundy eyes began to darken, he felt his heart race and his excitement increase. He inhaled deeply taking in the scent of the young man. He wanted to get in there so badly.

Tanner reached for the knife as he felt Dracnyr start to tug on his restraints. The demon was drooling, licking his lips like a dog as he stared at the young man. Tanner pulled away looking to the huge cock. It was shining with spit; he eyed the incubus. The demon’s eyes were black, and he did not take them off Tanner. He was letting out low growls. Tanner took a deep breath pushing away the fear, forcing an aura of confidence. He watched the demon smile as he placed his ass over the throbbing member.

Dracnyr couldn’t hold back, the moment he felt the tip of his penis brush against the puckered entrance he thrust his hips forward. There was an audible groan as the first five inches of his cock pushed into Tanner’s awaiting entrance. The young boy bit his lip and placed his hand on the demon’s pelvis. He pushed down hard causing the demon to lie flat again.

“Relax,” Tanner warned. He adopted a stern tone and flashed the knife. “If you want it be good.”

Dracnyr growled angrily as he eyed the blade. He tugged again and felt the knife dance on his chest. Tanner stared down at him, his hand shaking slightly. The demon snarled forcing himself to rest his arms. He found himself staring at the honey colored eyes looking back, they never left him and flashed with warning every time he moved.

“Alright. Here it comes.”

Tanner placed his hole by the pointed cockhead once again. He held the massive dick in one hand and stroked his own cock with the other. He began to lower himself. He moaned in pleasure as he felt the pointed tip poke through. He shook with delight as the member inched deeper inside him. He dropped the knife closing his eyes as he slid further onto the cock.

Dracnyr groaned tossing his head back as the young man took him in. He slowly began rocking his hips, trying to get some form of control. Tanner wasn’t having it. He pushed down hard setting the pace. Dracnyr growled in frustration driving himself up. He heard a squeak come from the man and it pushed him further. He slammed his hips again hearing a yell. _That’s it, that’s fucking it, take him now._

Dracnyr moved fast, faster than Tanner was prepared for. The demon snarled finally ripping away from the vines that held him. As he came down on the boy, he could feel a blade press against his throat. He looked at the honey eyes staring up at him.

Tanner froze. The last thing he knew he was riding the demon. Now the incubus had him pinned on his back halfway inside him. He didn’t stop staring at the black eyes, his hands shaking as the blade was pressed against his boyfriend’s throat. He sat stock still waiting for the demon to move, terrified of what he would have to do.

“Dracnyr, it’s me Tanner. Please, I don’t want to hurt you.”

The incubus stared down at the boy. The more he looked into those eyes the more he could feel himself start to relax. He lowered his hands so they were secured to the boy’s waist and thrust forward.

Tanner groaned eyes rolling into the back of his head as he felt the demon slide the remainder of his dick inside. He dropped the knife and wrapped his legs around Dracnyr pulling him closer. The demon pulled out slowly before slamming himself all the way back inside. Tanner yelled in a mix of pleasure and pain.

Dracnyr felt himself start to relax again. Now that the young man was squirming beneath him things felt right. The anger he was carrying began to diminish and the only thing he was focused on was how good Tanner felt. He lowered his head delivering kisses and firm bites to the young man’s neck. Tanner groaned arching his back.

“Mm, feels so good.” Tanner moaned 

The demon began to increase his thrusts. His balls slapping loudly as he ground his knot against the entrance. Tanner’s cries began to increase as the demon ravaged him. The more the boy yelled the harder Dracnyr went. In a fit of passion he grabbed Tanner by the neck squeezing hard. He bit down on the young man’s shoulder wanting to draw blood.

Tanner tried to scream but he could not breath. He began to flail against the demon holding him fighting for breath. He grabbed the hand on his neck squeezing hard he arched his back and tried to roll over.

Dracnyr let go of the man’s neck and grabbed his hips pushing him back to the ground. He growled loudly warning the young man to stay in place. He was met by a cold comment.

“Don’t fucking choke me like that asshole.” Tanner snapped.

Dracnyr grinned, he raised his hand to grab the young man’s soft neck. He was met with the edge of a blade.

“Don’t fucking do it.” Tanner stared up into the black eyes. He held out the knife warning the incubus. He blinked rapidly fighting the tears. He caught his breath trying to regain his confidence once again. The demon now stopped, looking down his mouth quirked with amusement. Tanner grabbed Dracnyr by the backside pulling him closer. He whispered into the demon’s ear once their bodies came in contact again. “I said relax.”

Dracnyr was pushed onto his back. The blade pressed against his neck the entire time. He smiled once he registered the eyes looking at him. Tanner once again lowered himself onto the man’s cock. He slammed down hard taking in every inch. He shook his ass trying to push down on the knot.

“Fuck!” Dracnyr growled, “you're going to make me come.”

“Me too,” Tanner whined. “I'm close.”

Dracnyr sat up wrapping his hands around Tanner. He kissed and sucked at the man’s nipple, loving the way the man’s hole clenched around him. He drove his hips forward, bouncing the young man on his lap. He growled as he felt his tension build. Tanner was panting hard stroking his own cock.

“Fuck Dracnyr, I’m gunna come.”

The boy’s whining pushed Dracnyr over the edge. He slammed himself forward and held Tanner’s waist down. He clutched the young man tightly as he felt his cock throb. Tanner’s hole squeezed around him as he dumped his load inside. He felt the warm spray of come on his abdomen. Tanner was shaking.

Once Dracnyr finished he slowly came down. He opened his eyes to see the boy lying beside him. No blood, no gashes and no broken bones. Tanner smiled stroking Dracnyr’s cheek. The demon looked to the knife that lay beside them then to the broken vines.

“Told you.” Tanner replied. “I can handle you.”

Dracnyr smiled kissing Tanner. The two then got ready for bed. Tanner had fallen asleep quickly. The days of walking and fuck wiped the kid out. Dracnyr lay on his back staring at the stars. The cut on his leg still burned. He could hear Tanner's soft breaths as he slept and with that he felt his desires build again. He bit his lip lowering his hand trying to relieve the tension.


	10. The fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two men are caught off guard in the woods.

Dracnyr had awoken in a panic. His eyes flew open and he was gasping for breath. The weight on his chest had diminished and he could breath properly now. Since Fenton got him with the knife most mornings were the same, gasping for breath and trying to settle his racing nerves. Throughout the travel in the forest his dreams had gotten worse. The violent thoughts he had increased and the cut on his leg burned. Dracnyr pushed himself up. He stretched his arm shaking the young man.

“Come on Tanner. Time to get up.”

The young man’s eyes cracked open. He peered at the demon looking to him. He let out a low groan.

“Get up.” 

Dracnyr was standing now. He grabbed the bag and handed Tanner the canteen of water. There was little left. The demon turned to a bloodfruit tree to get his hydration. Tanner stretched getting to his feet, he yawned stumbling over to the demon. The incubus pulled off a branch and handed it to Tanner.

“Here, will give you energy.” His voice was short and cold.

Tanner forced himself not to gag. The bitter juice was a rude awakening. He forced down as much as he thought he needed. He tossed the branch. The demon shoved the map back in his bag flinging the thing over his back. He and Tanner entered the woods once again to endure there walk. The heatwave stretched on to it’s fourth day causing more irritation from the days travel. The walk was silent, neither wanted to put energy into talking. 

Tanner had stopped walking when he came across a patch of wild strawberries. He fell to his knees greedily grabbing the sweet fruit shoving them in his mouth. Dracnyr turned to face the boy when he heard him fall to his knees.

“Come on Tanner.”

“Just a second,” the young man muttered, “we’ve been moving all day. Let me enjoy these.”

Dracnyr took a step closer sitting beside his boyfriend. He couldn’t help but inhale deeply. He preferred Tanner this way, sweaty reeking of musk and woods. He ran a hand through the man’s dirty hair. It had returned to the shade when they had first met. His appearance very much reminded Dracnyr of the day in the slavehouse he saw Tanner and it reminded him of everything he wanted to do to him. 

Tanner heard the belt fall. He had little time to react when Dracnyr grabbed his head and pulled him forward. The aggression and speed was something he normally enjoyed but not with oral. Dracnyr was just too fucking big to swallow. He began to gag and pull away. Tanner felt a hand grab the back of his head and keep him in place. Dracnyr tried to shove more in. There was a low snarl and the pressure increased. Tanner beat his fists against the demon's thigh and nothing happened. He cupped the demon's large balls and gave a hard squeeze, nothing happened. He could no longer breath. He needed it to stop and he needed it to stop now. Hating himself Tanner bit down.

Dracnyr reacted on basic instinct. The moment he felt teeth he pulled back and kicked hard. There was deep grunt and a thud as Tanner hit the forest floor. Tanner wasn't expecting the kick. He was winded and clutched his stomach. He felt himself being wrapped in a pair of arms and partially lifted from the ground. Catching his breath he turned to see his boyfriend. 

"Tanner I'm so sorry." Dracnyr breathed

"I'd rather you just fuck me if you're going that route." Tanner gasped. He massaged his sore jaw, he looked to his boyfriend then to the still hard cock. "You and I both know that won't go down on it's own."

The demon was hesitant but he knew Tanner was right. He looked over the young man, too scared to hurt him. He gave the young man the knife and spoke.

"Whatever feels good for you, do it."

It was a repeated offence. Tanner kept the knife drawn on the incubus, he rode the demon's cock until Dracnyr reached his climax. Tanner had learned the demon's buttons and how to draw out a fuck. Despite the demon's state of mind there was one thing that Dracnyr wanted and that was a lively fuck. Tanner clenched his hole and even put up and effort to give a little struggle. He writhed on the demon's cock moaning, those moans had soon turned to yells. When the demon was close Tanner impaled himself on the knot. By the time the two had finished the sun was starting to set. The sense of guilt caused the demon to fall asleep holding his partner. The horrific dreams caused him to pull away growling in his sleep. 

When Tanner woke up the next morning he was greeted with deep snarls. He even suspected they were the reason he had awoken. Unlike the previous mornings the sun wasn't shining on them. It was concealed by ominous storm clouds. At least there would be a break in the humidity. Tanner looked to his boyfriend contemplating how to wake him. He was angry when he went with the brutish system Dracnyr had mentioned. He held the rock in his hand and looked over the demon, he kept a good distance. Enough so when Dracnyr woke angry he could settle before reaching Tanner. He aimed the rock and threw it. 

Dracnyr's eyes snapped open. His hand reached for the knife ready to snap at who was attacking him. He could see Tanner staring with a concerned expression. He took a deep breath. Those honey colored eyes could reach a sense of calm he never thought was possible. His beating heart slowed and the air around him seemed less heavy. Dracnyr slowly rose to his feet walking to his boyfriend. He embraced the young man with a deep kiss before pulling away. 

It was a long day. The humidity had not broken and the lack of sun left the forest feeling bleak. The first few hours of travel Dracnyr could keep his smile, by the time midday rolled around it was hard to recall the reason he had smiled in the first place. The air felt heavy and it was difficult to breath. Dracnyr knew Tanner was thirsty, he could hear it in his breath. It was shameful to admit but Dracnyr wasn't as concerned with Tanner as he was with the pace he was moving. Humans moved slow, it was a fact he and Rydn had grown accustomed to but now that he had somewhere to be his patience for it was dwindling. Dracnyr handed Tanner the canteen. The demon taken up the bitter fruit and watched Tanner drink the water. The young man eagerly took the first sip before shaking the almost empty canteen. He then grabbed a branch snapping it off. He wished he had picked the strawberries for further consumption.

"Can't wait until it rains." Tanner muttered looking to the sky. "Can also clean myself off."

"You look good." Dracnyr replied, "you look wild."

"I look like I've been living in the woods with an incubus." Tanner laughed. "Probably smell like it too."

"I'm not complaining." Dracnyr smirked. “Thanks a lot for last night. I’m sorry if I scared you.”

“Don’t mention it,” Tanner replied. He eyed his boyfriend cautiously. “How was your sleep?”

“Alright, haven’t slept on the ground in a while. Takes a bit to get used to.”

“You know what I mean. I’m worried about you. You haven’t been yourself.”

“When we get to the pack we can start to sort it out. There’s a mage there.”

“Ezbin’s a mage.”

Dracnyr rolled his eyes. The conversation was quickly getting irritating. He snapped back at Tanner. “You done yet? We really need to get moving.”

Tanner quickly finished the last few berries getting to his feet. He wiped the sweat off his forehead following the demon. Each day that passed his fear grew. He wasn’t used to this neglectful behaviour, not since they were at the castle. He found he was walking on eggshells, always weary he may irk the demon further. The sex had been unlike anything he had either. As hot as it was it only furthered his concern. The darkness Dracnyr hid seemed to be coming out, the darkness Fenton always warned him about. Tanner hurried so he was walking side by side with his boyfriend. He ran his hand up the man’s back, he was tense once again.

“Love you.”

Tanner’s soft comment was enough to rise a sense of guilt from the demon. The man touched his back for no longer then ten seconds, the comment was hushed barely breaking a whisper. Dracnyr looked down to his boyfriend. He could see the worry painted on his expression. He let out a sigh before replying.

“I’m sorry Tanner. This isn’t what I wanted for you. I’m sorry I’ve been such a cunt.”

Tanner smiled at the apology. He extended his hand grabbing Dracnyr’s, happy when the demon allowed it. The two didn’t hold hands for long, but it was what Tanner needed to push himself through the day. The afternoon rolled by when the two men stopped again. This time Tanner was halted when the incubus raised his hand. The demon looked around cautiously, straining to pick up on anything peculiar.

“What is it?” Tanner whispered looking around.

“Shh.”

The two boys stood in silence. Listening to the quiet of the woods. Arrows travel fast, faster than the human or inhuman eye can pick up on. It was the thud and the fire that alerted Dracnyr. The second arrow landed between the two boys, igniting the ground beneath them,

“Move!” The demon shouted.

Dracnyr was on high alert. The arrows flew by quickly catching the trees that surrounded them. The fire gave the demon no time to think, he pushed Tanner through the clear parts. The fire was increasing at a deadly rate. Dracnyr could hear the screaming of animals, burning of trees but not much else. He began to panic. The two boys tumbled through the blaze. Dracnyr had removed a piece of his shirt ripping it in half.

“Cover your mouth with this.”

Tanner jumped as he heard a tree fall behind them. He could feel the heat from the approaching flames. He looked around frantically. His eyes teared up at the smoke, he hacked and coughed. Tanner half expected the demon to leave him but Dracnyr kept Tanner within arms reach. The young man jumped as he saw a tree fall apart infront of him. Dracnyr was quick. A hand snapped Tanner back. The young man looked around the impending death. It was hard not to cry. He turned his head to see his wild eye boyfriend. The incubus was looking around frantically. Tanner was pulled to the left and pushed through some more trees. 

Dracnyr couldn’t situate himself. The forest fire had taken over his senses. He stumbled in a panic; eyes wide as the world came crashing down around him. When he had dropped the bag he failed to notice, the only thing that mattered was getting out. Dracnyr pushed through the fire. His eyes narrowed in on a clearing and what seemed to be a river. Everything else fell out of focus besides the river. He yanked Tanner shoving him towards the clearing. The two moved quickly desperately trying to escape the flames.. He ripped Tanner close to him and ran for it exploding out of the fire and into the clearing. Only then had they noticed that sky had opened up and it began to pour. The two boys collapsed beside the river, panting heavily trying to regain their breath.

“Shit, he was right.”

It took Dracnyr a moment to register who was speaking. The voice and laughter he had heard was not something he expected. Tog, Cedric, Inahm and Roonie surrounded them. They stank of alcohol and the woods. Dracnyr looked over to Tanner. The young man was shaking, eyes now red. The demon’s hand went to the vile around his neck and he ripped it off grabbing Tanner.

“He’s going to poison him.”

Tog moved quickly, he picked up a rock chucking it at the vile smashing it. He then grabbed the rope tossing it around the incubus’s neck. As Dracnyr reached for his weapon the three other men moved on him. Tog smiled, his friends drew out chains and rope descending on the incubus, there was a snarl and loud smacks as a scuffle ensued. Tog turned to the pet and winked at him.

Tanner was frozen to the spot. It all happened so fast. His eyes danced between Dracnyr and Tog. The three men had him bound on the ground. Heavy chains were wrapped around his arms and a thick rope was secured around his neck. The demon’s weapons were scattered upon the ground. Tanner reached for the shortsword.

Dracnyr’s ear’s rung with laughter. The rope around his neck tightened cutting off his oxygen. From there the men yanked him to his knees never letting up on their grip. The chains around his arms tightened, he growled in pain. The metal was hot, possibly from the fire, possibly as a joke from the thing who sent them. There was nothing he could do, he looked on at the sight before him. Tog held his hammer laughing at Tanner. Matching the young man’s pace, copying his movements.

“Alright pet,” Tog laughed. “Let’s see what Dracnyr has taught you.” The man dropped his hammer grabbing his sword. He waived it Tanner taunting him, daring him to make the first move.

Tanner gripped the sword raising it. His body shook with fear as Tog paced. He stood his ground not moving. He winced every time the elite took a step forward. Tog’s laughter managed to cut down any remaining confidence.

“Awe. It thinks it can defend itself.”

The men laughed as Tog toyed with Tanner. The brute advanced meeting every swing Tanner made. He smiled as sparks flew and the young man stared at him with the fury of a rabid beast. The air was alive with the sound of cheering. Tanner swung the sword meeting Tog. The man leaned in blowing a kiss. Tanner caught a whiff of the man’s putrid breath. He was having trouble remembering everything Dracnyr taught him. The laughter sounded too familiar, it was all too familiar.

“Not bad, but your footing is a little off. See.”

Tog knocked Tanner into the shallow water. Instead of pressing the blade by the boy’s neck he knelt onto the young man. Disarmed, Tanner stared up at the Elite kneeling on him. He kicked and struggled reaching for the blade. Tog extended his own and flicked it further away. Smiling he looked down at Tanner. He increased pressure. He heard a gasp of air as he began to crush the boy’s rib cage. The kid had a look of panic in his eye.

“You guys brought it right?”

“Oh yeah, wasn’t going to wait until the castle.”

“Perfect, hand it over.”

Tanner struggled against the man on him. He saw another one approach, he was slightly taller than Tog with short messy grey hair and a short beard. The man smiled holding a small leather bag. The two men were rough, hitting Tanner whenever he struggled. Delivering swift hits to his gut or face, whatever would keep him still. The young man let out a scream of frustration once he saw a collar being taken out.

“Oh yeah whore. Has a lock to, good luck removing it.” Tog sneered.

Dracnyr watched in shame as Roonie and Tog collared Tanner. He had failed him. The young man started to shriek the moment the leather item was secured around his neck. The two men then attached a rope to it. That was all it took. Tog held the makeshift leash smiling proud. He looked to his fellow Elite with a smile.

“Alright boys. Let’s get out of here.”

The chains around Dracnyr continued to burn. His hands were bound behind his back and a thick rope was wrapped around his neck. If he looked anywhere but forward the rope would tighten. Three men surrounded him, keeping a cautious eye on the incubus while delivering tormenting comments. Ahead of them was Tanner and Tog. The young man had his hands bound stumbling beside the brute. Dracnyr watched as Tog played with the leash; tightening it then loosening his grip, laughing as the young man staggered. When they approached a log in the path Dracnyr got nervous. Tog stepped over it. He then turned his head looking at Tanner. As the young man began to walk over it Tog tugged hard. Tanner hit the ground with an audible thud. He wasn’t given anytime to get to his feet. Tog tightened the grip on the leash and began to pull. Tanner coughed as he was dragged through the dirt. His feet kicked as he tried to push himself up. Dracnyr felt a wave of anger. He could hear the kid’s heartbeat and chokes as he tried to get some air.

Tanner thought Tog would let up, stop and keel over laughing but he kept going. His hands were raised as he pathetically scratched and pulled at the collar around his neck. The scraping on his back increased and he knew he was pulled off trail. The torment finally ended when the Elite had stopped for the evening. Tanner didn’t move. He panted heavily regaining his breath. His clothes were torn and filthy, his face had several scrapes and a couple of bruises. He watched as the three others brought Dracnyr to a large tree. His hands were secured behind the trunk, the rope around his neck secured to the tree as well as one around his horn. He had no choice but to sit up straight head pulled against the wood.

Tanner’s leash was secured to a tree far from Dracnyr. He knew he could untie the knot but what was the point. His hands were still bound and the Elite was across from him. He looked to his boyfriend. The man hadn’t moved an inch. His head still painfully bound to the tree, eyes taring forward and jaw clenched. Tanner suppressed the tears. He wondered how long it would take to get to the castle. He wondered what they would do with Dracnyr.

Dracnyr smelled the food and the ale being consumed. The group’s chat had grown louder and cruder. The boys were now sharing stories of good fucks. Dracnyr's stomach churned. Rarely had they brought slaves on the road but the nights they had them everyone took their turn to enjoy. He knew it wouldn’t be long. The men’s stories were loud, Dracnyr had no option but to hear them.

“Bullshit Tog.”

“I’m serious, fucker choked on his own puke.”

“Okay that’s not killing something with your dick.”

“Close enough.”

“Inahm, get the slave. Fucking feeling rowdy.”

Tanner watched as the man approached. He didn’t look at Tanner, he didn’t acknowledge him. He untied the rope and yanked him to the group. Tanner was shoved to the ground falling at Tog’s feet. He glared up at the man.

Tog smiled down at Tanner. His cock twitched with excitement as he eyed the young man. He grabbed his hammer pulling it out of reach. He removed the young man’s bindings.

“Mmm, you’re here to entertain me slave. Now pull down my pants and give it a big ol’ kiss.”

“Fuck off.” Tanner snarled. He glared up at the brown eyes. He prepared for the hammer to come down. Instead the man smiled.

The men laughed. Tog almost fell over. He slapped his hand on his leg as Tanner glared at him. He signaled to Roonie.

“Pass me your bow.”

Roonie smiled handing Tog his weapon. Tanner watched as Tog took a step back. He raised the weapon pulling the string back. He locked eyes with Tanner and released.

The young man jumped, his heart fell as he watched the arrow land an inch away from Dracnyr’s face. The demon didn’t move, he just closed his eyes as he heard the wood splinter.

“As I get drunker my aim gets worse.” Tog chugged his drink then grabbed another arrow. “I’m really surprised I missed the first time. Archery really isn’t my strength."

As Tanner watched the man draw the bow he screamed.

“Okay! Just put it down!”

“Thought so,” Tog giggled setting the weapon down. “Thanks Roonie. Well boy get to it. It won’t suck itself.”

Tanner was visibly shaking now. He turned his body so he was facing Tog once again. He closed his eyes, so he didn’t have to see the man looking down at him. He slowly raised his hands feeling for Tog’s pants. As he touched the waist the KE spoke up.

“Wait. Let’s do this right. Lick this first.”

Tanner opened his eyes when he felt a heavy weight fall next to him. He looked at Tog’s hammer. The head twisted near him. The flat side began to nudge against Tanner’s face.

“Lick it good boy.”

Filled with shame Tanner stuck his tongue out running it along the rough surface. He forced to keep his tongue out as a strong metallic taste filled his mouth.

“Look at me as you do it.”

Tanner was starting to lose his composure. He forced his eyes back up to Tog as he serviced the weapon. He continued for a couple of minutes then the hammer pulled away. Tanner spit on the ground trying to rid the taste.

“Hurry up boy, there’s three other men who want some as well. Get sucking.”

Tanner blinked rapidly, a few tears had slipped out. He wasn’t sure why but he was all to aware of the collar around his neck. His hands reached for Tog’s pants and he started to cry.

“Wow, it’s actually crying!” Cedric laughed.

“It’s own fault, thing lived free for over two months. Now it has to go back to work.” Tog snickered. “Now sweet cheeks, we’ve been on the road for several days. I haven’t gotten a chance to clean myself. Smells real ripe for you.”

Tog shifted his hips so Tanner could yank his pants off easily. The man’s dick sprung into view, the smell overpowering. Tanner wanted to turn away. More terrifying than the smell was the size. His cock was shorter than the kings and a tad shorter than Merek’s but it was the thickest cock Tanner had ever seen on a person. From the head to the base it looked like a fat stump sticking at him. There wasn't much of a difference in the width of the head or base. It looked as big as Tog. The KE hadn’t shaved either, his pubes collected like a fowl bush. A drop of piss and pre glistened on the tip.

“Oh yeah, he’s ready for you.”

A pair of hands secured themselves in Tanner’s hair forcing him down. Tanner began to gag as he felt the putrid member slide inside his mouth. Dracnyr had always managed to clean himself, even after a long day the demon still tasted good. The harsh difference seemed to make the cock taste worse in the young man’s mouth. Tog grunted as he thrusted deep inside the boy’s gullet. He squeezed Tanner’s head and forced it down further. Tanner sputtered and choked over the dick. He tried to pull away to get air but Tog held him still.

“Fucking breath through your nose.”

Tanner continued to flail. His throat spasmed around the meat inside it. He felt himself gag again, he was about to puke. He tried to pull away. Dracnyr heard it. The camp was filled with laughter.

“Okay princess. Get back at it.”

Tanner gasped for air. The taste in his mouth was awful but he had no chance to rinse it out. Tog grabbed his hair again yanking him forward. Tanner opened his mouth, descending onto the sweaty member before Tog could force him again. He began to go to work, bobbing his head up and down delivering long slow licks. He hated himself the entire time he did it. Tog was thrusting fast, groaning and curling his toes.

“Shit, just like that.”

Tanner heard footsteps behind him. Hands grabbed his pants yanking them off. Tanner couldn’t contain himself. He started sobbing over the cock he was sucking. A hand traced over his braies before ripping them to shreds. Tanner had stopped bobbing his head and Tog now had to do the work. He was paralysed, unable to move or fight back.

Inahm smiled looking down at the quivering ass. He licked his lips and brought a finger up the crack. He laughed as the slave jumped. He pulled Tanner’s cheeks apart looking at the entrance. He frowned to himself, he was expecting a tightened entrance. The thing looked sloppy. He shoved three fingers in displeased at how easily they slipped in.

“Fuck Dracnyr, this is why no one likes sharing with you. Fucking ruin every ass.” Inahm called in frustration. He gripped Tanner’s balls squeezing hard. “There, helps a little.”

Tanner screamed against the cock in his throat. It felt like the man was going to crush his nuts. He felt the tip of a cock slap against his ass. The man thrusted, smearing Tanner’s crack with precum. Tog was grunting, his thrusts grew more erratic.

“Shit, I’m close.”

Tanner felt Tog shove the entire stubby member down his throat. He gagged and bucked against the hold. The hands on his waists tightened. Inahm starting to slide towards his entrance. Tanner’s body gave an involuntary shudder of disgust when he felt the pink head slide in. His body froze, unable to process the humiliation. Whenever he took a sobbing breath it was filtered by Tog’s unwashed bush. The man’s breaths grew short. Tanner could feel the thing in his mouth start to swell. _No, no no._

“Fuck, swallow it. Swallow everything I give you.”

Tanner coughed as a thick spurt of come shot down his throat. Tog held Tanner tightly against his crotch, bucking his hips and squeezing the kid’s cheeks as he came. Tanner sputtered flailing for breath as Tog unloaded in his mouth. The taste was awful and the sheer volume caused him to gag spitting the stuff back on his own tongue. Once the man stopped shooting he kept himself inside Tanner. He began to rub the man’s throat.

“Mmm, I wanna feel you swallow. Taste good doesn’t it.”

There was no option and Tanner swallowed, forcing the thick cream down his throat. Tanner was relieved when Tog withdrew. He collapsed onto the earth crying as he was raped. The man fucking him climbed on top. Throwing his weight into each thrust. He reached for Tanner’s balls once again twisting them painfully.

Tanner’s eyes blurred with tears. A part of him wished it hurt enough to be the main cause of them. Whenever he was with the king he could pretend it was the pain of the flogger that drew tears and not his embarrassment. He could hear a suction sound as the cock was pumped in and out of his entrance. Whenever his ass stretched a little too much he received a painful twist. Soon Tanner just clenched.

Inahm roared as he felt his cock start to spasm. He grabbed a fistful of Tanner’s hair yanking him up. The young man’s eyes were closed in shame. His body shook as he felt the man unload inside him. He could feel the cock twitch. Tanner’s stomach churned. He felt the man pull out and the seed he deposited inside oozed down his leg.

Dracnyr listened as the men took turns raping Tanner. The sound of his boyfriend’s gags and cries playing on repeat. Dracnyr pulled against his bonds, it was no use. The chains burned to high hell and his neck ached. He shifted his feet to try and get a more comfortable position. When the camp had fallen asleep, he was graced with the gut wrenching sobs of a broken soul. Tanner’s pain was almost enough to let him forget about his own fate. It provided a good distraction but Dracnyr’s thoughts would always land on the figure haunting him.


	11. Where it began

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys are brought back to the castle.

When Tanner slept he dreamed of Dracnyr. It was the two of them lying under the stars. The demon was laughing, gently caressing Tanner. The young man leaned into his boyfriend placing his lips firmly against the demon’s. He swore he could feel it. The warmth pushed through him, giving him strength and reviving his fighting spirit. _Stay strong Tanner._

Tanner was rudely awakened by a hard kick to the gut. He keeled over coughing. The warm memories of his dream fading. His eyes went over to Dracnyr, the man was still tied to the tree. Was he like that all night? Tanner looked to the group. None of them had any interest in going to see the demon. They were eating breakfast, talking to each other. Tanner looked up to the one who woke him up. He was a tall man with short red hair and deep blue eyes. He was shoveling some meat in his mouth.

“What?” Inahm snarled down to the boy.

“He’s probably hungry.” Tog laughed, “give him something.”

“Fuck that.”

Tog laughed walking up to Tanner. He grabbed the leash yanking the boy close to him. He kicked Tanner in the balls causing him to fall to the ground. He tossed some bread crumbs beside the boy.

“There, lick those up if you’re hungry.” He laughed.

“Please,” Tanner moaned, “Dracnyr, untie the ropes around his neck.”

“Wow,” Cedric laughed taking a seat with Tog, Roonie and Inahm.

Tanner was now surrounded by the four men. He felt his body tremble as they leered at him. He tried to sound firm, but his voice came out cracked and shaky. He forced his eyes to stay on Tog. Whenever the man smiled Tanner felt his skin crawl. Tog looked back to the demon.

“You’re worried about him? He’s probably shitting himself as well.” Tog commented.

“Oh yeah,” Cedric replied. “We saw what was hunting him. Only and idiot would run from that.”

Tog placed an arm around Tanner bringing him in close. “See, there’s a reason he’s tied there. We had plans for him, the entire Elite had plans.”

“Would have been nice to have a tight ass.” Roonie interjected. “I’m sure you heard of Kyrn.”

Tanner felt his stomach turn. He looked to his boyfriend. The man stared blankly forward, no emotion on his face. It was his poker face he threw on when he was unsure or even frightened. 

“Unfortunately, pet, when we set out we were given strict instructions. Bring the demon back, alive and untouched. We laughed, he betrayed his brothers no one could tell us what we were or weren’t doing to him. That was until we met the fucker who wanted him. Scared the king enough to give up his incubus, no way we’re disobeying that thing. You, however, doesn’t really matter what happens. King wants to play with you and my friends want to interrogate you, but no one really cares, once we have what you can give us… face it the only reason your alive right now is because of the rebellion. But him.” Tog pointed to Dracnyr, “he belongs to something else now. You know I actually feel bad for him? Never saw anything that scared me more than the demon that wants him.”

“Tog we do have to feed and water him.”

“I suppose we do. Inahm, you have the rat?”

Tanner watched as the red head grabbed a cloth bag. When he opened it the stench of death hit Tanner. The man had pulled out a rotting carcass. His stomach turned as he watched the man approach Dracnyr. Inahm tilted Dracnyr’s head back so he wouldn’t choke. He placed the rotting corpse near the demon’s mouth.

“Come on fucker, you need to eat.”

Inahm broke the carcass apart. Shoving small pieces into the incubus’s mouth. Dracnyr grimaced. When he swallowed the rancid flesh he felt himself gag. The taste was overpowering, and the smell replaced that of the woods. The fur had left his mouth dry. He panted and coughed trying to hack it up.

“Yummy, yummy.”

Tanner watched in disgust as they forced the demon to eat the rest of the rat. Inahm took a step back wiping his hands. He giggled then looked to Tanner.

“Your guy is fucking disgusting. Wanna see something else.” Inahm waived his fingers signalling for Tanner to approach.

Tog and Roonie grabbed the young man bringing him forward. Tanner didn’t fight, but he did jump back when Inahm brought out a knife.

“It’s alright, just a cool trick. You’re going to be fine.” The man cooed.

Inahm brought the knife up Tanner’s arm slicing it deep. The boy gasped out as he watched the blood flow. He suddenly knew what they were doing. The men forced him to Dracnyr, laughing to each other about their party trick.

“Now it doesn’t take long.”

Roonie forced Tanner’s bleeding arm to the incubus’s mouth. Dracnyr clenched his teeth trying to pull away. The smell of the blood was welcomed after the rotting meat. It didn’t take Dracnyr long. The first drop of blood ran in his mouth. The demon couldn’t help himself. If he did fall asleep he dreamt of his mentor, Tanner still smelled like sex and now his blood was right there. It was too much, Dracnyr began to suck and lick at the wound.

“See,” Inahm laughed “fucking animal.”

The demon shamefully drank. It was so sweet, Tanner always was unnaturally sweet. It wasn't long until he had forgotten about the taste of the rat. He was starting to get excited now, he let out a low growl. The flow of blood suddenly stopped. Dracnyr watched as Tanner was taken away. The young boy was crying softly now. His wound being cauterized by Tog, his face bright red with shame. Dracnyr felt it too, another beautiful and private moment snuffed out by the Elite. When Tog had finished with Tanner he ripped the boy to his feet.

“Alright, let’s get going.”

Dracnyr was forced to endure another walk listening to his boyfriend being pulled and tripped through the forest floor. His wrists burned, he could feel the mark left by the chains. Dracnyr’s discomfort however was no where near close to the shame and fear Tanner felt. The fear emanating from the young man was the strongest Dracnyr had ever smelled. The boy’s sweat seemed to be laced with panic. The young man’s breath started to get shaky as Tog droned on about the king.

Now that the Elite was leading the walk they no longer took the forest trail. The evenings drew out the same way. Dracnyr tied to a tree, Tanner shoved in a corner and brought out when the men were bored. Dracnyr suspected that they had even grown bored of Tanner and all the noise was just show for him. The excruciating part of it was the inability to hold his boyfriend after it happened. Even at the castle they would be graced with moments of tenderness. Sneaking the young man into the bath for a passionate make out or to hold him after a hard beating was simply a memory of the past now.

They had reached a large fork in the road pointing towards Green Hollow. Dracnyr recognized where they were. They were half a day away from the castle, they would make it before nightfall. The entire walk he was situated behind Tanner and Tog. The young man stumbled naked, his hands placed over his soft cock attempting to hide it. Dracnyr’s fear was slowly increasing. The closer he got to the castle the harder it was to ignore what was going to happen. Tanner would be lucky if rape was the only thing in store for him. The kid had been to the rebellion, he had useful information. Dracnyr wondered how they would torture Tanner. He thought of the ways he used to enjoy torturing. He silently cursed to himself, he and Tog used to get so creative. It was a funny competition they had, most unique way to make someone scream. He looked to the man’s hammer. Slowly cracking bones was one of the KE’s favorite. He would start at the toes and slowly move up. Dracnyr was always impressed at how long someone could live through it. It wasn’t until he brought the hammer onto the skull was the pain finally silenced. Then there was nothing left but a mess. _You’ve been focusing so much on your boy you seemed to forget why they haven’t touched you. Wonder if they’ll stick you back in the dungeons. Maybe he wants to take you far from the castle._

Tanner was having trouble keeping up. His skin burnt from the rays and his feet began to ache. The heat made him feel dizzy and the lack of water made it difficult to stay up. Since he was caught the only thing that entered his mouth was a warm cock or handle of a weapon. His mouth was dry and his lips cracked. The sun was too hot, everything felt like it was spinning. One hard tug on the leash was all it took to send him on the ground.

“Get up.” Tog growled.

He looked down to the pet. The thing was panting, taking wheezy breaths. He kicked it hard and noticed it tried to push itself up. It stumbled to its feet accidentally falling upon him. Tog grimaced and shoved the filthy thing off him.

“He’s probably thirsty. Only thing it’s drank was come.” Roonie said.

“Mm, I got just the thing. Can someone hold it’s mouth open.”

Tanner was brought to his knees by Cedric. The man forced his mouth open and head tilted up at Tog. Tanner groggily looked up at the man. He watched as Tog whipped out his limp dick.

“Drink up.”

Tanner coughed as the warm stream landed in his mouth. He shook his head as the hot piss landed on his tongue and down his throat. As he gagged and sputtered Cedric let go. Tanner fell to the ground hacking and spitting out the piss.

“Alright, should be good until it get’s back. Come on.”

Tanner was yanked to his feet. Dirt and piss now coated his mouth. When he raised his bound hands to wipe it, he received a hard kick that sent him to the ground again.

“Don’t fucking wipe it you dirty shit.” Tog snarled. “You actually think you deserve to be clean?”

When Tanner didn’t answer the man raised his hammer twirling it. He swung the thing down and it landed between Tanner’s legs. The young man pulled back as the hammer threatened his genitalia.

“Answer me, or I can make you a eunuch and cripple in under ten seconds.”

Tanner choked on his tears. As the hammer was raised he cried out. “I’m sorry sir!”

“Good manners, but that wasn’t what I asked. Do you think you deserve to be clean? Answer me!”

“N-no.” Tanner stuttered.

“Why not?”

“B-b-ecause I-I-I-” Tanner had trouble finishing the sentence. He forced his mouth open as the hammer twirled. “B-ecause I-I’m a sl-slave.”

Tog let out a malicious grin. “Good boy. Here.”

It was embarrassing how fast Tanner moved. The moment the canteen was thrown at him he scuffled forward grabbing the leather bag. He greedily pulled the lid off with his teeth and drank. The water was good, so good. Tanner quickly drank half the contents in the canteen. The leather container was quickly ripped away from him.

“Alright don’t drink it all.”

“Thanks sir.” Tanner mumbled pushing himself up.

“I like this one.” Tog laughed, “maybe the king will let me keep it after he’s done. Can join me when I’m on the road, kiss my cock goodnight before bed.”

As the men neared the castle they drew their weapons pointing them at the incubus. Inahm tightened the rope around Dracnyr’s neck. The chains around his arms had now burnt a mark into the demon’s wrists. The six men walked towards the castle grounds. Dracnyr heard Tanner’s heart begin to race. The man’s pace had slowed and now relied on Tog yanking him towards the entrance. The demon couldn’t ignore his own sense of dread either. His blood ran cold, he could sense his mentor. The castle seemed darker by his presence. As they drew closer to the grounds Tanner’s breathing grew more rapid. Tanner was pushed up the dirt road that traveled through the courtyard. Dracnyr felt Roonie lean in.

“Welcome home.” He snarled.

The moment Tanner stepped foot on the yard he shut down. His body shook as he began to hyperventilate. This couldn’t be happening not again. He began to scream in protest, raising his hands trying to rip the leash away. He pulled away from Tog accidentally running into Dracnyr.

The rope tightened around Dracnyr’s neck ripping him away from the boy. They pulled again hard forcing the man to his knees. Tanner shrieked and kicked at the men as they approached him. Unimpressed with the sudden outburst Tog punched Tanner in the ribcage. He grabbed the makeshift leash and wrapped it around the boy’s neck. He tightened it and pulled Tanner into him.

“Just kill me!” Tanner begged through choky tears.

“Oh, sweet cheeks, you’re going to be singing that all week.” Tog cleared his throat and then shouted to the few people in the castle grounds. “WE FOUND THEM!”

The only thing Dracnyr could do was watch, watch as the onlookers began to gather, watch as praise was sung to the group and watch as Tanner slowly fell apart. The grounds of the castle had changed as well. They weren’t as lush as he remembered. Several of the fruit trees now stood twisted and dead, the once green grass now brown cracking like straw and the beautiful birds that decorated the gardens had fled. His eyes went to a barn, it was huge. Almost twice the size of the slave barn. He listened and smelled; the barn was empty. He looked up to the engraving by the entrance. Rebel's home.

Tanner’s eyes darted all around. They were now surrounded by a large crowd. Several of the faces laughed and cheered, he recognised the disappointment in the others. The few servants that were on the grounds just stared at him silently. One young woman shook her head then returned to gathering food. Tog walked ahead of him beaming with pride. He laughed and thanked the people complimenting him. Tanner’s eyes focused on a group of people awaiting by the castle door. His heart stopped; there was Aymar.

Unlike before the dark elf wore charcoal grey robes. His presence was missing the cold egotism Tanner had seen. If anything the dark elf appeared tired. His yellow eyes looked forward falling upon the brute leading the pack.

“I told you elf!” Tog shouted, “now go fucking tell the king who caught his incubus.”

The dark elf walked towards the Elite. He wasn’t smiling but he kept his yellow eyes on Tanner.

“You caught the pet as well.”

“Mmhhm. Now why don’t you run along and tell the king. I’m sure he’s real sore about losing the incubus. Tell him I caught him a present.”

Tanner was silently sobbing now, his hands shook as he tried to cover his shriveled cock. He tried to back up against something, to shield his backside well but Tog kept yanking him back. Tanner awaited to be pulled into the castle but Tog kept him by the door. He watched as Aymar opened the heavy wooden object and disappeared inside. Cedric, Roonie and Inahm followed suit dragging Dracnyr to the castle door. Tanner felt something inside snap as the incubus was led away from him.

“DON'T TOUCH HIM!”

Tog laughed and yanked Tanner away from his lover. The young man fought hard, pulling frantically against the rope. He wanted to say goodbye, give Dracnyr one last kiss, look into those burgundy eyes one final time. None of that happened. The demon was yanked into the castle and disappeared from site. Tanner crumpled onto the ground sobbing. He stopped listening to what Tog was saying, he didn’t register the faces staring at him. Dracnyr was fucking gone.

Due to his time in the rebellion Tanner was graced with new sleeping quarters. He was the first one to attend the new stables. The stalls were large, big enough to fit ten people, but the shackles prevented Tanner from moving at all. He lay tucked in the corner, rusty collar around his neck, shackles extending from his arms. The straw he was on was filthy and he was given no toilet. The only thing he had was a trough of filthy water. They also refused to dress him or bathe him. Filth and dirt still stick to him, further cementing his self loathing. The sun was starting to set and Tanner was left to remines his time with the king. _You’re forgetting a key factor Tanner, the last time you saw him you stabbed him. You stole his incubus and ran. Has anyone ever done something to reckless and lived? Wonder what Dracnyr is going through… remember all those horrible stories, those lovely nightmares he had? He’s living them now boy, the hell you’re going to endure… Oh it’s nothing to what they’ll do to him._ Tanner shut his eyes bringing his knees to his chest. He sobbed hysterically.

Dracnyr was chained in a cell in the dungeon. His arms and legs shackled to the wall giving him little space to move. The air around him smelled like sulfur, the stench of death permeating from the cells across from him. The dungeons were empty, they had only been empty once before. Dracnyr found himself yanking at the chains, growling in frustration at the heavy shackles holding him. He pulled and pulled, shrieking like a beast trying to free himself.

Dracnyr tugged until he heard soft thuds. They grew closer and louder followed by a cold laugh. Dracnyr felt the hair on his neck stand. The clicking grew louder. A cold chill swept through him as his mentor descended the stairs. Dracnyr had to force himself not to shake. Forcing steady breaths as his fate drew closer. He stared forward and listened. He heard a scrape of claws on stone, he winced under the harsh sound. The footsteps where now in the dungeon. Click, they grew closer. Dracnyr’s heart began to race, the human reaction caused more laughter.

Dracnyr watched as the demon came into focus. His black eyes narrowed in, blood dripped down his mouth and his claws. His horns pointed forward dwarfing Dracnyr’s. His large arms folded across his heavy chest, in his hand a sliver collar. The demon stood at Dracnyr’s height, his horns however gave him another foot. He flashed a smile showing his pointed teeth, his forked tongue licked his lips.

“Hello Dracnyr.”

Dracnyr felt himself tense up when Belial stared at him. The voice was as cold and as dead as he remembered. He watched as he unlocked the cell door and walked in. The demon smirked as he looked at the incubus. He took a step forward looking over the muscular figure. He extended a clawed hand ripping Dracnyr’s shirt off.

“You filled out, look good. You look strong.”

Dracnyr didn’t respond. He kept his eyes on the demon, trying his hardest not to flinch when it moved. The large demon leaned in, his eyes now inches from Dracnyr. The way Belial him smiled made him nervous. The demon pulled out the silver collar. Dracnyr’s eyes were drawn to the words carved within it. He tensed up bracing himself.

“Something a bit stronger.”

When the collar clicked into place a searing pain flashed through the incubus’s neck and throat. He snarled yanking on his binds as he felt his skin start to burn. He howled out in pain as he felt the silver started to infuse with his skin. He brought his hands up trying to rip the collar off, his fingertips burned as he touched it causing another wave of anger. He snarled and tried to lunge at the monster hurting him. He was only met with a chuckle. When the excruciating pain ended Dracnyr was left panting with the collar now stuck to his skin. Belial smiled then grabbed the demon’s neck tilting it up.

“There. Not getting away so easily this time.”

Dracnyr tried to look away from those black eyes but he couldn’t. He heard the demon whisper in his cold language and a wave of pain came over the incubus. He snarled in anger when old memories began to stir.

Dracnyr didn’t receive the torture he was expecting. It wasn’t the brutality he had known the demon for but it still hurt. Dracnyr panted heavily, sweat running down his forehead. His captor smiled down at him.

“Fourteen years Dracnyr, we have fourteen years to catch up on. Now give me the good stuff. I don’t care about the shit you did in the Elite. Show me more.”

Dracnyr growled as the demon locked eyes with him again. A burning sensation erupted from within and a pulsating pain came from his head. He snarled as he felt the monster look through his memories. For the past few hours he was able to focus it on other things, but as time drew by he grew more exhausted. His mentor probed deeper, then it came out the first memory with Tanner.

“Boring, next.”

Dracnyr snarled again. He thrashed against his chains as the demon looked on to more private images. He couldn’t fight and they all came tumbling out. It was hard to separate them. Dracnyr felt his mentor go between various images. He paused on one he found highly amusing.

“Mm, this one is looks interesting.”

Dracnyr’s head was filled with Tanner’s screams. He watched the images of him raping Tanner and the images of him forcing the boy through hell. Dracnyr watched himself, he was a fucking animal. He never registered how much he must have traumatized the boy. Tanner never spoke about it, Tanner never complained. But now that he was forced to watch Tanner scream and fight against him it was impossible to forget the traumatic events. He laughed, he actually laughed and smiled as he raped his crying boyfriend. 

“Mm, there he is.” The demon growled at Dracnyr. “Don’t worry, won’t take long to get back there. All you need is a little push.”


	12. Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tanner receives his punishment and Dracnyr is forced to watch.

That evening Tanner was graced with the stoniest sleep of his life. No matter how hard he tried he couldn’t get comfortable. The dirty straw itched and reeked of barn animals. When he did manage to drift off he was terrorized with dreams of the king. He would wake up expecting to be in his bed curled up beside the incubus. The cold reality of being alone in the barn was almost too much to handle. He was shamed to admit he never cried this much the first night in the castle, the pain never cut this deep. He regretted going to the rebellion, the sweet taste of freedom wasn’t worth it if captivity was to follow, it wasn’t worth it if it led to Dracnyr’s death. He fell asleep crying.

When the morning drew by excitement had rang throughout the castle. Now that Tanner and Dracnyr had been caught the Elite were given the day and evening to relax. Tog, Cedric, Inahm and Roonie were gifted with a barrel of wine each and the finest food the king had to offer. When Tog seemed unimpressed with the favors the king only laughed, assuring the man that his reward would come that evening.

Tanner awoke sweating. The barn was hot and the wood seemed to have trapped the humidity. It was dark too. They had kept all the windows and doors closed. The only evidence of morning Tanner got was cracks of light peaking through the rafters and the sounds of life going on outside. He sat up and walked the four feet his chains allowed. He looked down to the water. It was dirty and filled with bugs, still better than nothing. He swore angrily when his arms couldn’t reach the water. He suddenly realized why they chose that distance. Tanner was alone, so he didn’t have to worry about who saw him crying. He lowered his head and pursed his lips.

The sound of the young man sucking at the water was louder than he would have preferred. The taste was fowl as well. The combination of the humiliation and off-putting color caused Tanner to pull back. He fell to his knees crying. He screamed angrily trying to rip himself off the wall. The chains rattled as he pulled, teasing him with the idea of freedom. The cuffs had begun to irritate his ankles and wrists as well, rubbing them raw as he kicked and flailed. If anyone had seen Tanner they would have laughed and called him an idiot, even the other slaves. He writhed like a child having a tantrum, eventually stopping when it was obvious escape was fantasy.

Aymar had spent all night and day making serum and filling viles. The moment the two had arrived he was sent to make “virgin oil”. Aymar rubbed his eyes, he was as tired as he was mad. He thought if they found the royal pet things would get better, he was mistaken. He was permanently kicked out of his lab, now forced in one of the towers. Locked away from site, away from his lord. When he had filled over a hundred viles he took a break. He had lost count of the apologies he gave the king, now he tried to let his work do it for him. He started placing the viles carefully in his leather bag. Once the bag was full he set off to find the king. Aymar walked throughout the castle. Since the two had run off his reputation had been less than sound. He had lost his place as a close confidant but had luckily kept his job. He bit back his anger when he saw a few Elite walk by.

“Elf, the king wants you to set it up in his entertainment room. He said twenty viles. Also don’t forget to grab that wine as well, make sure it doesn’t run off on you.”

The men laughed as they pushed past the elf. Aymar ignored their taunts. Nothing but brutes with weapons, unable to think or help with anything strategic. When Aymar saw a couple of servants he handed them the bag and gave them the orders. The way they winced away from him or shook as he stared made him smile. At least he could make these bugs squirm, they were pretty as well. Perfect candidates for experimenting.

Tanner quickly covered his eyes when the barn doors flew open. The light was a brutal shock. He winced keeping his eyes closed, peeking through trying to get used to it. When he could finally see he looked up to three guards. The didn’t say anything but roughly grabbed Tanner unlocking his shackles. They spoke to themselves casually as they attached the leash and walked him out of the barn.

Tanner took in a deep breath, grateful to be breathing in the fresh air. He stunk of barn and piss. No longer embarrassed by his own stink but used to it. He was dragged through the yard, receiving rude taunts and jeers as he was led naked to the castle. Tanner was led the same way Dracnyr had brought him when he first arrived. He walked through the familiar halls. What he had witnessed however scared him. He had never thought to call the castle modest or reserved but compared to what he was seeing today, the castle on his first visit was exactly that, modest. He could see a few guards fucking a slave. Servants were no longer wearing proper garments. They wore thin sheer cloths that showed the outline of their bodies. He watched a few women trying to run from a very drunk guard.

Tanner was corralled down a hallway. He approached a large wooden door seeing three beautiful maids waiting. Tanner was expecting the guards to pass him off to be bathed then wait. He was unimpressed when a man followed him into the room.

Despite the conditions Tanner was still happy to see a bath. He didn’t need any coaxing. He walked up to the tub taking a step in. He took no time to bring some water to his filthy face. He even cupped some in his hands enjoying the clean taste. A servant knelt by the tub with a cloth. When Tanner went to grab it, the guard took a step shouting.

“Don’t touch them slave! Sit back and let them scrub the shit off you.”

Tanner did just that. He felt a knot in his stomach as the young women pulled out a bowl of salt and some oil. The smell brought images of the king, he always liked Tanner smelling soft. First was the salt. The ladies dunked Tanner’s hair in the water before scrubbing it. Mud, soot, piss, dirt, come and spit washed off. The soot and ash from the fire had darkened it slightly and now it returned to its light shade. Tanner looked across the room expecting to see another ugly outfit. There was nothing. The young man was then forced to bend over. The maids ran the cloth over his hole cleaning it thoroughly. Tanner felt a flash of embarrassment as the guard snickered.

“Guess the king doesn’t care for virgins anymore.”

As Tanner was pulled out of the tub the fear began to sink in. His hands began to tremble as the ladies ran the oil over him. With the smell of the oil brought memories of his first night. He felt nauseous, this was all too fucking familiar. Unlike before he was not led out to be greeted by Dracnyr. The guards that pulled him from the barn now walked him down the hall. However, he was not brought to the tower. He past by the circular staircase and walked further down. The last time Tanner was down these halls was when he had stabbed the king. He saw the familiar wooden door come to view. His heart fluttered; his breathing increased. Before the day was over, he would be on all fours taking the king. He lowered his hands covering himself up. His breathing now shaky hand fingers numb with fear. The guard knocked on the door before opening it.

The door opened and Tanner froze. The last time he was here there was large wooden table several chairs and beautiful furniture from around Bordun. Whenever he was here the wooden table was covered in food and drink. Now as he looked on, he saw a few chairs, an old wooden nightstand and in the place of the table a bed. The king sat on the bed adorned in the silk robes Tanner saw the first evening at the castle. The man gave a wide smile. His beard was a mess, hair frizzy and dark circles under his eyes. His stomach bulged out further than Tanner remembered, his muscular arms now looking soft and meaty. His fingers danced over the binds on the bed.

Tanner had to be pushed into the room. The king wasn’t the only surprise waiting for him. In the corner Dracnyr stood. Tanner hadn’t noticed the king grabbed his leash. His eyes were fixated on the demon. Dracnyr stood shirtless, leashed and collared. He had a few deep cuts along his chest and sported a thick silver collar. It had engravings all across it, the same odd markings Tanner had seen on the knife. He could see burn marks etched into the demon’s wrists. Dracnyr looked down avoiding Tanner. From the collar a heavy chain link leash was attached. The thing holding it held Tanner’s attention more than the incubus. It was another demon, no question about it. His eyes were black, staring into Tanner’s. He was the same size as Dracnyr with similar build but where Dracnyr fell short the demon shone. His massive black horns curled upwards. Their sharp tips glinting and pointing inwards. On his fingers sat thick black claws, his teeth pointed, and his tongue forked. Tanner was paralyzed with fear as he stared at the demon holding Dracnyr. The demon looked Tanner over, he uttered one word.

“Disappointing.”

“Alright, you can leave us.” The king said hoarsely to his guards.

The door shut leaving Tanner alone with Azaelin, Dracnyr and his mentor. The young man stopped looking to the demon and glanced at the king. The king let out a smile.

“Welcome back.”

The tension could be cut with a knife. Tanner would look at the king before looking down to his own feet. He had become overly conscious of the fact he was naked. He crossed his legs and brought his hands down trying to cover himself up. His cheeks flushed bright red as he was laughed at. He waited for the king to grab him, pin him on the bed but nothing happened. The tension was excruciating. Tanner was visibly shaking, muscles tense as he waited for the king to pounce.

“I’m sure you are wondering why they are here.” The king said calmly, he then looked to the incubus. “Dracnyr I’m sure you know why you’re here.”

Tanner winced at the malice in the king’s voice as he spoke with the incubus. The man kept his eyes on Dracnyr, his hand clutching Tanner’s leash. He took a step forward. Tanner watched Azaelin walk up to his boyfriend. He was embarrassed to admit he did nothing but look on in fear hoping Dracnyr wouldn’t be hurt. Tanner noticed the black eyes of the incubus’ mentor stare down at him. He felt himself shrink back.

“I’m disappointed Dracnyr.” The king growled. “We trained, housed you, took you in from the wilderness… I treated you like my own flesh and blood, gave you everything you ever wanted, gave you a seat on my counsel. And this is how you repay me? You are lucky, your friend here convinced me to spare your life.”

Azaelin shook his head stepping back. His eyes fell onto Tanner. He didn’t say anything he just grabbed the young man and pulled him in for a kiss. Tanner squealed against the king. The man’s breath was worse than he remembered. He tried to pull away, but this only made the king squeeze harder. He shoved his fat tongue in Tanner’s mouth intermingling it with the young man’s. When he pulled away, he tossed Tanner onto the bed, securing the leash to a ring built in. Azaelin smiled down at Tanner. The kid’s eyes were wild with rage. Winking at him he raised the kid’s arm and secured it to the bed. He hovered over Tanner’s face. He leaned in kissing the boy. He tied the other wrist then pulled back. He took a step away looking to the two demons.

“That piss him off?” The king snarled.

“Oh yeah, heart’s racing.”

The king locked eyes with the incubus. “Dracnyr you are going to watch, listen and smell as I rape your boy. You are going to watch and think about how much it hurts him and how you failed him. You had your fun, but it’s mine now. Now listen as I take back what you stole.”

Tanner lay bound staring up at the king. The man grabbed a vile before ripping Tanner’s legs apart. He held the vile up to the boy.

“You know what this is.”

Tanner watched in horror as the king opened the vile and poured the substance on his hand. He gripped Tanner’s ankle holding it up. He wiggled his fingers then lowered his hand. Tanner closed his eyes wincing as he felt three fingers ram up inside him. A fourth finger slid in then the thumb. Tanner was disgusted as the king managed to shove his entire hand up the his hole. He curled his fingers forming a fist and started to pump.

Tanner’s entrance started to burn. The king quickly withdrew his hand laughing. Tanner watched as he got up and grabbed Dracnyr’s face.

“Smell that,” the king hissed. “You stretched that shit wide open. Glad Aymar made his virgin oil. Can’t wait to rip it open again. He screamed so much the first time.”

Dracnyr growled in anger. The king took a few steps back laughing. Dracnyr was panting heavily now, eyes glaring at the king as the man loomed over his partner. Dracnyr looked to Tanner, the man was trying to keep a brave face. His shaky body and beating heart cheated him though. Dracnyr felt hot breath in his ear and sharp teeth gently graze his earlobe.

“You do anything to help, I sense you’re making it better than it actually is I’ll jump in and take the king’s place. Got it?” The cold voice rasped in his ear.

“Yes.” Dracnyr growled.

“Alright, be a good incubus and watch. Don’t you dare look away.”

Tanner stared up at the king. The man smiled slowly disrobing. With each article of clothing that was dropped Tanner’s façade started to fall as well. When the king dropped his robe Tanner felt himself wince. A tear rolled down his cheek as the man removed his pants. The king stopped when all he had on was underwear. He locked eyes with Tanner, winking as he slowly pulled out his cock.

Tanner bit back the tears as he saw the fat sweaty member. It was as ugly as he remembered, with a purple head, fat blue veins and a dense collection of pubes at the base. He felt the king kick his legs open and stand between them. The man smiled and licked his finger bringing it to Tanner’s crack.

“Wouldn’t you rather have me on my stomach.” Tanner spat angrily, “fuck like the disgusting dog you are.”

The king laughed. “If I’m not mistaken this position gets you off quicker. Don’t be embarrassed if you have to come.”

Tanner’s cheeks flushed red. The king winked at him.

“Thought so. Let’s begin, _royal pet_. Don’t forget to scream for me.”

Tanner’s lip trembled. He gripped the binds as he felt the king’s cock poke against him. His asshole had tightened up, even as the king pushed it wouldn’t let up. A hand gripped his waist holding him tight. Tanner’s hole clenched as his body flexed in fear. The king spit in his fingers and lubed his cock. The velvety mushroom head placed itself at Tanner’s entrance. The young man was tearing up. He fought to hold back the sobs. King Azaelin then pushed.

Tanner cried out as he felt the head start to part his entrance. He bucked and yanked against the bonds as the pressure increased. Azaelin placed a second hand on Tanner’s hips holding him down. The king pushed harder and he felt the head pop in. He let out a sigh of pleasure as the warm sphincter feebly stretched around his head. Now was the time to hear some music. He looked down at the young man, grabbed his hips tightly and slammed forward.

Tanner shrieked as his hole ripped. The king rammed the remainder of his cock in with little patience. Tanner yelled pulling against his bonds as the king bottomed out. It was hard to pin point just how he was feeling. The panic his memories had given him were back, the stomach dropping sensation had become crippling and the shame was more than he thought possible. Everything about the first night felt amplified. He couldn't help himself and his eyes darted around in a panic, seeing Dracnyr only brought more hurt. A hand grabbed his face and forced him to look back up. The king's eyes were closed and he had a satisfied grin upon his face. The sigh he let out made Tanner's skin crawl.

“Fuck, just like the first time.”

Tanner sobbed as the king situated himself inside him once again. He felt the warm trickle of blood pool beneath him and the kings stomach slap against him. It felt like a million shards of glass were being forced deep inside of him. Tanner choked on his tears as the king leaned in. The man grabbed Tanner’s face holding it still. He brought his tongue down licking up the tears before kissing the young man. When the tongue ran across him he tried to pull away. He felt the king suck and lick at him. He'd bite and kiss his neck before returning to enjoy the tears. Tanner thrashed trying to pull himself from the humiliation. His body tensed up as he received a painful thrust.

Dracnyr’s mentor laughed in his ear as Tanner was sodomized. Dracnyr watched, utterly defeated as Tanner sobbed on the bed. His breathing would stop as the king licked him then start again when the king pulled back. Dracnyr didn’t dare look away, he refused to subjugate Tanner to whatever the consequences ignoring would have. Tanner’s yells began to start up as the king picked up his pace. They were low screams that sounded like they were being dragged from the kid’s throat. The stench of the sex was powerful. Dracnyr didn’t know if he wanted to gag or lick his lips. His eyes were drawn to Tanner’s hands. They clenched tightly, his nails cutting into his own skin.

“I forgot how fucking good you feel.” The king moaned.

“His name’s Tanner,” Belial replied.

“Shit Tanner, you’re so fucking warm.”

Dracnyr felt his rage start to boil as the king began to coo sweetly in Tanner’s ear. Having the king say his name seemed to much for the kid. He cried harder as the king spoke softly to him, shaking his head and aggressively yanking at the leather straps. Dracnyr’s jaw tensed in anger. He needed to end this, he needed to end this right fucking now.

“Fuck, that’s it Tanner. You’re wrapped so nicely around my cock. I know you missed this. Don’t worry, I’ll unload inside you.”

The comment seemed to have affected the incubus more than the man bound to the bed. Dracnyr moved for Belial. His hands grabbed the chain and he quickly wrapped it around his mentor's wrist. Dracnyr went to get to his feet and tried to rip Belial down. The burning started immediately. He snarled and pulled down harder. He applied more pressure to the chain, trying to break the demon's wrist. The pain was surprising, he felt the first inch of Belial's horn go into his chest. He immediately released the chain to receive a punch to the face and gut. Dracnyr coughed, two hands gripped his head and forced it towards Tanner and the king.

"Stay down and look, you're embarrassing yourself."

Tanner’s eyes shut as he felt hot breath on him. The king’s sweat dripped on him as well as his saliva. Tanner could hear the slapping as the king’s balls and stomach hit him rhythmically. The bed slammed against the wall as the king pummeled Tanner. The boy’s cries were silent now. Tears streamed down his face and the only noises that could be heard was the king’s rutting and cold laughter. His head was tilted to the side and he stared at the wall. He counted the stones on the walls, not that it would help. But it was far better then seeing the ugly face of the king. Tanner whimpered as he heard the king groan in pleasure.

"Make him scream," Belial snarled displeased with the silence. "You always bragged about your pet's voice, let me hear it king."

The king growled, he grabbed the young boy and quickly flipped him so he was on his stomach. Azaelin sunk his cock into Tanner eliciting a sharp yelp. His hands ran over the young man’s back as it tensed up with the penetration. His fat balls and heavy stomach making audible slapping sounds as they smacked against the boy. The king’s sweat starting to drip on Tanner. He tried to crawl away but was pulled back. Azaelin reached forward taking a handful of hair. Tanner’s head was yanked up as the king increased his pace. Once the shrieks started Belial sighed in content. He brought his mouth to Dracnyr's ear whispering softly in it.

"He does have a beautiful voice. I know it must suck he's not screaming for you... but at least you can still listen incubus. Mm, was he this loud when you raped him?"

Tanner’s hands gripped the covers as his body rocked. Azaelin was slamming himself into the young man, trying to get as much yells from the kid. Tanner could feel himself start to panic. The king was fucking with less rhythm now. His groaning had slowed but his breathing had become more labored. The large hands gripping his ass were squeezing tightly, he could feel the bruises from the fingertips. When the painful thrusts gained a more circular grinding motion Tanner began to hyperventilate. He tried to pull away before it could happen.

“No, you don’t.” The king growled he placed his hand in the middle of Tanner’s back and pushed down.

Tanner was flattened on the bed. The shame was excruciating. Azaelin was grunting loudly, his heavy balls slapped against Tanner as he ground his hips against the boy. Tanner choked on his sobs squeezing the blankets. He shook his head, it was about to happen. He could feel the fat cock inside him start to twitch.

“Oh fuck, here it comes. Take every drop slave!”

Then it happened. The king yelled in pleasure as he shoved himself all the way inside Tanner. He held the young man down as his cock pulsated. Tanner shuddered and his stomach churned. He could feel the hot come fill him up, he could smell the king’s musk and sweat on him. It was to much; he tossed his head over the side of the bed and puked.

“Shit!” the king laughed. “I missed you too.”

Dracnyr watched as his boyfriend lay on the bed shaking. He felt his heart sink as the kid screamed in frustration. He thrashed trying to rip himself free. The king and demon’s laughter almost loud enough to drown out Tanner’s cries. Azaelin got to his feet and walked to the door. He opened it up and called into the hallway.

“Maid, cleanup!”

Azaelin wiped the sweat from his forehead. He laughed and reached for his goblet of wine. He chugged the drink setting the cup down. He took a seat on the bed at Tanner’s feet. All the while smiling at Dracnyr.

“That was a good fuck. Dick’s bright red with virgin blood. You hear him scream? I think it was louder than the first time. Ah well, must be that loss of freedom. Welcome home slave.”

Dracnyr glared at the king. He could now smell the man’s come. He watched as the maid walked in. She looked around terrified before running over to Tanner. She cleaned the vomit up first then took a cloth to his hole. She wiped the residual come and quickly left the room. Dracnyr looked to his boyfriend. The man was sobbing face buried in the bed. It was the same gut wrenching cry he had heard with the Elite and after Fenton. At least it was over.

“Alright he’s clean. NEXT!”

When Dracnyr saw Tog walk in he let out a vicious snarl. The moment he tried to get to his feet he felt a burning sensation come over. His mentor growled and held the leash tightly. Dracnyr tried to move forward but was slammed into the wall, he felt a horn touch the underside of his chin. He sat back down on his chair. Black eyes on Tog.

“What, you thought that was it?” The king laughed. “No this is punishment, not my evening to relax. Your brothers are mad at you Dracnyr. Everyone has something to say. Sadly no one can take it out on you. Tog, the serum is over there. Have fun.”

Tanner looked over his shoulder. His heart sank as the great brute smiled down at him. The man had his hammer and a bundle of clothes. The man took a step towards the shelf and grabbed a vile of serum.

“Had fun on the road Dracnyr, but you know how much I love a tight hole. I’m going to take my time with this one.” Tog said before looking at the king. “After you’re done tonight, I’d like to buy it.”

Tog walked up and handed the king a single copper token. Tanner sunk into his shame as he heard the money slam down.

“Should cover his worth. Now my Lord if you don’t mind helping, I have something to put on the slave.”

As Tog and Azaelin moved to Tanner Dracnyr felt the slack in the leash tighten. They undid the binds and pulled Tanner up. Tanner began to kick and fight. Azaelin gripped his throat squeezing hard. When Tanner gasped for breath the king grabbed his arms and pulled them behind his back twisting them. Tanner looked as Tog pulled out a corset. He cursed at the man as he felt the steel boned material wrap around him. The king spun him around gripping him tightly as Tog began to lace it up. Tanner’s breath was cut short as the corset was tightened. Tog was strong, so strong and it currently felt like he was trying to squeeze the life out of him, He coughed and struggled, trying to get used to the suffocating garment.

Dracnyr couldn’t see what was going on. Tog and Azaelin’s body shielded Tanner. He could hear the young man cough and swear. He sounded like a rabid animal. Yelling at the two men and trying to kick them off. Dracnyr could smell the man’s panic and anger.

“Beautiful, let’s see what Dracnyr thinks.”

Tog shoved Tanner so he was facing Dracnyr. The young man stumbled forward. Tog had forced him in a tight corset and light blue silk dress. Tanner kept his eyes on the ground not looking at Dracnyr. His face was red with shame his eyes muddled with tears. King Azaelin grabbed a chair and took a seat. He sipped his wine eager to watch the show. Tog placed a hand on the back of Tanner’s neck holding it tight. He smiled and pushed him closer to the incubus.

“Doesn’t he look good. I’ve always wanted to fuck a princess.” Tog leaned in close to Tanner placing his lips by his ear. Tanner shuddered as the brute’s hot breath washed upon him. “Now why don’t you go give him a kiss and tell him how beautiful you feel. Then come sit on my lap, so I can deflower you a second time.”

Tanner slowly turned his head to face Tog. He studied the man’s expression. Tog was smiling, eyes sparkling a smug look across his face. Tanner spat at him. Dracnyr felt his heart sink as he watched Tog flinch. Tanner had managed to hit the man square in the face. The man raised his arm and wiped the saliva off. Dracnyr’s heart increased as he twirled his hammer. Tog turned his head and looked at the incubus.

“Your boy’s real fucking dumb.”

It happened faster then Tanner could react. He felt a fist connect with his stomach causing him to collapse to his knees. Tog then moved to Dracnyr and kicked him onto the floor. He stepped on the incubus’s wrist and raised his hammer. Tanner immediately froze.

“I swing this thing hard enough his brains hit your pretty little dress.”

“I’m sorry!” Tanner shrieked.

Tog tossed his hammer to the side. He stormed up to Tanner grabbing him by the collar and ripping him to his feet. He looked the kid over before delivering another punch. He didn’t let Tanner drop.

“This is fucking happening and there’s nothing you can do.” Tog pointed to Dracnyr. “He’s not going to help you.” Tog then pointed to the door. “The entire Elite is waiting outside for you. Want to try and run? Or do you realize how tonight is going to go. Nod your fucking head if you understand anything I'm saying.”

Tanner hit the ground shaking. His eyes darted between Dracnyr and Tog. The demon had been pulled back up into the chair. Tanner then looked back up to Tog. The man’s face was cold, his arms crossed as he waited for a response. Tanner didn’t say anything he whimpered and nodded his head in submission.

“Good, now bring your ass over here and give me a kiss.”

Tanner slowly got to his feet. His skin crawled as the man smiled. Tog extended a hand grabbing him by the waist and pulling him closer. There was and audible thud as Tanner was pulled into the man. He forced himself to keep still as Tog leaned in.

Dracnyr twitched in fury. He found himself thinking of painful ways to kill Tog and the king. Skinning them alive and making them eat it strip by strip. His hands curled into fists as Tog moaned. The man had a heavy arm around Tanner’s backside. He was sloppy too, kissing and licking the boy, trying to coat his face in saliva. He watched as the two stumbled back, not towards the bed but to the chairs. With his free hand Tog grabbed a wooden chair and started to drag Tanner back. He broke the kiss.

“Wow, glad I bought you. Now take this chair and put it five feet from Dracnyr.”

With shaky hands Tanner grabbed the chair. He was going to wipe his face but remembered his time on the road with Tog. He let out a shaky breath and dragged the chair towards his boyfriend. When he looked up and saw Dracnyr he felt himself fall apart. His boyfriend’s jaw was clenched his eyes wild with rage and he was breathing heavily. Tanner broke the eye contact. Crying hysterically, he turned to Tog.

“Please sir, I can’t do this.”

“Do you really think I care. Hurry up slave, there’s a whole line of men waiting their turn.”

Crying Tanner continued to drag the chair. He wasn’t used to the flowing silk material; the skirt was too long, and he stumbled over it. Everyone laughed but Dracnyr. When the chair was at the desired location Tog walked forward sitting on it.

“Now go up to Dracnyr, kiss him on the cheek and tell him how much fun you’re having.” Tog ordered.

Tanner shuffled to his boyfriend. He choked on his sobs hyperventilating. He felt his hair stand on end as Dracnyr’s mentor smiled at him. He decidedly took the side opposite of the powerful demon. Dracnyr wasn’t looking at him, he was staring forward. His eyes were shining slightly, and his panting had stopped, he could even be mistaken for calm. Tanner was about to kneel when he was stopped.

“Wait.” Belial snarled. He grabbed Dracnyr’s horn and held him still. “Don’t think I didn’t know what you planned on doing. Okay. Kiss him human.”

The tone turned Tanner’s blood to ice. He saw the look of defeat wash over the incubus. For a moment he even saw the Dracnyr’s eyes water. Tanner bent over. He was shaking so violently he had trouble pursing his lips.

“Now kiss him and say how much fun you’re having with me.”

Tanner leaned in and kissed the demon on his stubbled cheek. “I-I-I’m, h-h-aving a g-good t-time wi-with Tog.”

“Okay, now come over here and get on my lap.”

Tanner walked over to the man. He turned himself around and took a seat on Tog’s lap. The man let out a huff of satisfaction. His hands traced over Tanner’s soft skin and he hummed to himself. Tanner jumped when he felt the man reach up his dress. He closed his eyes in shame as a finger traced along his hole. Tog smiled and kissed Tanner on the cheek. He grabbed the vile opening it.

“Now this shit here, only good reason to keep Aymar. Oh, you’re going to purr when I get up in there.”

Tog popped the lid off. He coated his fingers in the substance and shoved them up Tanner’s hole. The young man winced as he felt the familiar tingling sensation. His cheeks flushed as he heard the rustling of the feminine fabric. The hand retracted and placed itself on Tanner’s now defined waist. Tog held tightly and began to thrust.

Tanner’s body began bounce in sync with Tog’s thrusts. Dracnyr stared on in anger. Tog grabbed Tanner’s face tilting it towards him. He leaned in delivering another deep kiss. Dracnyr watched the look of disgust come over Tanner as Tog shoved his tongue in his mouth. As the two made out Tog grew more excited. His panting increased and he lowered his hand pulling his fat dick out. He broke the kiss spitting in Tanner’s mouth.

“Okay sweet cheeks, get on your knees and suck this cock.”

Tanner slid to the floor. The silk fabric provided some form of cushion for his aching knees. He looked at Tog’s member. Tanner felt himself gag as the smell wafted over him. He lowered his head and licked the tip.

“Shit.” Tog moaned leaning back. “Fucking pretty little mouth you have princess.”

Dracnyr watched as Tanner bobbed up and down on Tog’s cock. The Elite member raised his hands and pushed down. Dracnyr listened as Tanner sputtered and gagged. Tog would shove Tanner into his pubes then thrust violently. Just as Tanner was going to puke he pulled out to let the kid get some air. This onslaught continued for ten minutes.

“Alright bitch it’s nice and wet.”

Tog rose to his feet. His cock leaking precum and glistening with Tanner’s spit. He took his shirt off then kicked his pants off. Tanner didn’t move, he lay on the ground panting. His ass had tightened up and he could feel Tog staring at him.

“Head down ass up, face your boyfriend.”

Tanner rolled over and got to his knees. Tog had the thickest cock he had seen on any man, and Tog was one of the roughest man Tanner had ever seen. There was no question that this was going to hurt. He kept his head down and slowly slid his hands out. He arched his back and pushed his ass back. He could feel the room staring at him. Tanner felt hands start to stroke the dress. It played with the silk material gently tugging it. Tog’s fingers then went to the stitching down the back of the dress. Tanner took a deep breath. The sound of fabric ripping filled the room. Tog’s fat hands ran along the dress slowly ripping in two. He moaned in excitement as he touched the corset. He grabbed the centre of the lacing and in one swift move tore the light pink bustier off.

“Oh yeah, always fun unwrapping a gift.”

Tog looked down at the ass presented to him. The tight hole was bright red and irritated. He could see blood trickle down onto the thing’s balls. He smiled licking his lips. He spit aiming for the little pucker, smiling when the glob hit its target. He felt his cock throb as the hole quivered. Clenching periodically, inviting him in for the evening. Tog grabbed his dick and placed it against the hole. He moaned as it made contact. He rubbed it up and down the crack, bumping it against the entrance.

Every time Tanner felt the thick cock touch his awaiting hole he tensed up. Tog was taking his time, slowly rubbing the lubed-up cock along his crack. Tanner wasn't even sure how Tog was going to shove that thing inside of him. His cock was too fat and the head was too wide. He felt it push to get in then slip away. He heard Tog giggle as his cock failed to puncture the barrier. The Elite member looked up to Dracnyr making eye contact. With one hand he gripped his cock and the other he pried Tanner's entrance open. He winked at the demon and started to sink himself within Tanner.

Tanner couldn’t stop the scream. He bit his lip trying to put on a brave face but the moment he felt himself open his walls collapsed. He let out a guttural yell as the head pushed past his entrance. He felt the cock throb within him. The hand on his ass tightened it's grip and the dick began to inch in. Tanner shrieked out. He could feel every millimetre of cock within him. Tog was going slow, sinking in one inch at a time, savoring the penetration. When he had finally bottomed out he began to slowly withdraw. The brute moaned out when he felt the tight ring struggling to let go of his cock. When nothing but the head was sitting in Tanner’s hole Tog gave a violent thrust.

Tanner yelled into the air and beat his fists on the ground as he felt himself tear even more. With each thrust he felt the cock pull against the rip, rubbing it raw and drawing more blood. Soon there was wet suction noise as the now slick cock repeatedly rammed within him. The power at which Tog was fucking reminded Tanner of the minotour. He had no idea how this was pleasant for Tog. The man thrust forward slamming himself into the young man. Whenever the young man would start to fall down Tog was quick to pull his ass up.

Throughout the entire fuck Tog kept his eyes on Dracnyr. He smiled at the demon as he continued to rape Tanner. Dracnyr was starting to lose it. His eyes flashed black and he continued to growl. The rage he was feeling was too powerful and with each passing minute his lust was slowly rising. He could feel his heart beat against his chest threatening to burst out. He dug his nails into his skin trying to steady himself. Dracnyr’s lip curled as Tanner screamed.

“Tanner sounds like he’s in a lot of pain.” Belial growled, “how many Elite are there now, thirteen?”

Dracnyr's eyes were glued to the violent scene. A shaky breath escaped him along with a tear. Everything about him ached, he could feel the puncture wound from Belial's horn and a bruise from the constant tugging of his collar. He couldn't win, not this time. There was no thread of hope to grasp. If he flinched, if he tensed up and it looked as if he was going to attack the burning would start. Dracnyr felt the crippling weight of defeat. He stared blankly at the scene, trying to ignore Tog's lustful eyes.

Tog was close, Tanner could tell. The man was panting hard, delivering firm spanks and groaning. Tanner found a second burst of energy. He was not going to be bred by Tog, he wasn’t going to let Dracnyr watch him take another load. He began to fight back. His struggles picked up again, he tried to kick back at the man and pull away before he could be filled. Tanner screamed in desperation and tried to push. Tog was just too strong. The man grabbed Tanner by the hips and pulled back. His muscles clenched and he gave a triumphant roar. Tanner lurched forward as Tog collapsed on him. His tears started again as he felt the man’s come pumping inside of him. His newfound energy had left. Tog gave a few small thrusts before placing his head by Tanner’s.

“Thank you princess,” Tog whispered, “I hope it was as good for you as it was for me.”

Tanner’s eyes closed in shame as a kiss was placed gently upon him. The cock withdrew and along it a disgusting sound. Tanner felt the come bubble up and pour out his hole. He clenched his fists panting on the ground.

Tog shoved two fingers deep inside Tanner and scooped out a mixture of blood and come. He smirked walking over to the incubus and smeared it under his nose.

“There, smell what I did to him.”

Dracnyr winced as he felt the mixture wipe under his nose. He brought his hands up to wipe but received a quick correction. The smell was now the only thing he could focus on. He felt his cock twitch and blood race as the smell wafted over him.

Tanner lay on the ground leaking what Tog had given him. His hands trembled and his mind raced. When Tog sat on his back he didn’t react. He didn’t even register what was being said. He could hear Dracnyr let out a snarl of anger, he could hear more struggling as Dracnyr tried to help. He felt stupid for wishing he could see the incubus. The demon didn’t deserve to share his pain. He snapped back into reality when he felt a sharp sting in his back.

Dracnyr growled as he watched Tog bring the knife down. He left a deep gash on Tanner’s shoulder, leaving the first tally of thirteen. The man laughed and gave the knife back to the king.

“Thanks, my lord. And remember pet.” Tog snarled, “you fucking belong to me now. Take good care of my friends.”

And with that last sentence Tog left the room. Tanner was curled up on the floor silent. His eyes glued to the wall as he lay in a mess of tattered clothes. He heard the king call for the next one and he cracked. He pulled himself up and crawled to Azaelin.

“Please my lord. I’m sorry I ran, please I can’t do them all. I can’t.”

The king laughed looking at Tanner. “Should have thought of that before you took off with my best warrior. Next!”

Tanner curled up on the ground sobbing. He heard the footsteps and laughter but didn’t turn to look. There was no point. He felt a hand pull him up and toss him to the bed. That’s how the hours passed by. With each Elite member that walked in Tanner felt his exhaustion rise to meet his pain. Each man raped and beat Tanner before adding another gash to his back. After the fifth man Tanner stopped counting, time ceased and the only thing he knew that was waiting for him was more cock. Despite the maid’s attempt to clean the poor kid he was constantly leaking come. The blood on his back had dried and cracked whenever he was pushed into a new position. Pain and humiliation were the only thing he was aware of now. Number seven and eight decided to tag team the kid. They both giggled as they managed to stuff both cocks within Tanner. After the tenth member Tanner was nearly passed out. When number eleven came in he didn’t even try to wake the kid. He slid his cock into the young man’s mouth and unloaded in his throat. Tanner woke up coughing and sputtering. Number twelve tried to get Tanner to stay on all fours. Tanner ended slumped over with his ass sticking up and face in the floor. Unimpressed with the performance the twelfth man sunk his knife deeper than the others. Finally smiling when the kid shrieked out.

With each load, insult and beating Tanner took Dracnyr felt himself start to break down. The once silent and strong demon was shaking. His burgundy eyes were stuck on Tanner, forcing to endure the senses behind sodomy. When he felt his eyes black out he tried to force himself back to reality. The smell of sex was like a drug to him. Whenever he found himself salivating or thinking of what he wanted to do he forced himself to remember the screams. He forced himself to think of the shame Tanner was feeling and forced himself to think of the time the kid was happy and free.

Tanner moved like a ragdoll, not quite asleep nor awake. His eyelids fluttered and he muttered unintelligibly as he was fucked missionary style by the final man. The man on top grunted and groaned, not caring if Tanner was present just happy to get some tight ass. He raised Tanner’s legs and flung them over his shoulder. He growled and raised the kid’s body so his lower back was off the bed and all the weight fell on Tanner’s shoulders.

“Shit! Here it is.”

When he ejaculated, he tightened his grip on Tanner’s legs leaving imprints of his nails. He held himself within Tanner for a minute. Taking a deep breath and wiping the sweat away from his face. Finally he dropped Tanner’s legs and flipped him over.

“Alright last mark.”

The knife came down and Tanner was silent. He winced slightly but that was the extent of his reaction. Now that is was finally over he felt himself start to drift off. His only wish was that he would be killed before he woke up. 

“Get Aymar to make some more of that stuff for the stables. Won’t matter what they look like when they all have a nice hole.”

“I’ll put the word in.” Azaelin laughed.

“Have a good evening my lord.”

Dracnyr looked over Tanner. The young man stank of The Elite. The boy’s soft musk as now overpowered by the blood and come dripping from him and Dracnyr wanted to add to it. He closed his eyes trying to force his urges somewhere else. He picked up on the scent of the king and his wine. He pushed his anger and lust to the cold ruler, refusing to allow himself to subjugate Tanner anymore than he already was.

“That seems to be just about everyone.” the king laughed. “Well all but one.”

Dracnyr’s blood ran cold as the king laughed at him. He glared at the man, every time he took a breath he released a low growl. He felt a hand run over his shoulder and a cold claw dig into his flesh. He looked over to the demon holding his leash. Belial had a cold smile. His hand lowered and rubbed Dracnyr’s bulge.

“How long has it been since you had sex? Three days, five? Don’t want to starve my incubus.”

Dracnyr took his eyes off his mentor and now had them closed. His hands tightened into fists and he desperately tried to imagine something, anything else. The hand pulled back from his crotch and he could relax slightly.

“Let me get it up before we do anything.” Belial snarled.

Dracnyr’s eyes snapped open as desperate shrieks filled the room. Tanner’s body lurched and he was now writhing on the bed. The screams stopped and Tanner was jolted awake. He looked around the room in a panic. His eyes fell onto Belial before he started to cry and shake. Belial turned his focus back to Dracnyr.

“Get up,” he snarled. “Time to do the only thing you’re good at.”

Dracnyr was yanked to his feet and pushed closer to the bed. His mentor held the leash tight no giving Dracnyr any slack. The incubus growled as he felt his pants be pulled off. His cock swung out aiming at Tanner. He swallowed his lust and turned his head.

“Get on and breed that human.” Belial hissed. “Flip it over and put it in position.”

Azaelin moved quickly. He flipped Tanner over and positioned him on all fours. He grabbed the leather straps and wrapped them around Tanner’s hands. He tightened them forcing Tanner’s hands to be in direct contact with the bed posts. There was a pop as the king opened the vile. He pushed the opening in Tanner’s ass and tilted it dumping the entire serum down the used hole. Tanner gasped as he felt the serum absorb inside him.

“All right big boy, rape him.” Belial muttered.

Dracnyr was walked up to Tanner. He had forgotten how strong Belial was. It didn’t take much of a fight to get the incubus on the bed. Dracnyr tensed up. He bit his tongue trying not to enjoy the fear wafting from Tanner. It smelled so sweet so good. His body shook and his heart raced. Tanner was once again crying. He was trying to bite his lip and hold it in but Dracnyr could hear the shaky breaths. Two hands placed themselves on his hips and pushed forward. He could feel his cockhead touch Tanner’s sore entrance. His body shuddered in delight. The frustration and lust over the hours torture was pushing him towards the edge. The entrance was tight too, sealed up not giving any opening. Dracnyr’s hands found themselves on Tanner’s waist and he stood there; eyes close, body shaking and panting hard as he resisted.

Belial grabbed Dracnyr’s cheeks and squeezed. He snarled in the demon’s face unimpressed with the self control.

“You can’t hold out forever, you know you’re going to rip him apart.” He spat.

Dracnyr continued to shake. His mouth hurt and he felt a burning sensation start from his neck and slowly spread throughout. Tanner’s hole felt incredibly warm, it shook against the pointed cockhead. Dracnyr felt his muscles start to cramp and his hands sweat. His balls tensed and his cock ached, five days was a long time.

“Fine I’ll help.”

Tanner let out a horrific screech and tried to pull himself away. Dracnyr’s cock entered with a brutal punch tearing through his defenses. Spit flew from Tanner’s mouth as he yelled into the air. He was awake now, completely awake. Dracnyr had never hurt this much before, not even the day he raped him. Dracnyr never had touched Aymar’s serum though, Dracnyr liked to start slow. Tanner was knocked out of breath as he felt the rest of the incubus’ massive cock rip into him. The heavy girth sat deep within him and he swore he could feel it push under his belly button. He let out a gurgled shriek as the cock pulled out and slammed back in.

Dracnyr kept his eyes closed as he felt Belial move his hips. The demon would pull Dracnyr back before shoving him forward. He would have fought back if he wasn’t fighting to keep himself under control. Tanner felt so fucking good. The man had never been so tight before. The walls clenched around his cock threatening to squeeze it off. He felt like a virgin. The way he struggled added to the stimulation. He would thrash around causing the cock to be massaged by the warm walls. Dracnyr felt his anger rise. _Stay still Tanner, stop fucking moving. STOP MOVING._

Dracnyr hadn’t noticed but he held Tanner’s ass tightly. No longer tensing every time he felt his mentor move his hips. This was so good, the tightest fuck he had in years. He never had virgins at the castle, the king always claimed them. His brothers didn’t like to share and if they did Dracnyr would go last. Everyone assumed with a fourteen-inch cock anything would feel tight. He even forgot what a snare type hole was like. The blood on his cock gave some lubrication, he felt the ass he was in quiver, the blood from the cuts wafted up his nose. He inhaled deeply, fuck this human felt so good. Its blood so sweet, its screams so nice. Dracnyr’s eyes went black and he began to thrust forward.

“There wo go,” Belial whispered taking a step back.

Dracnyr let out a deep growl. He crawled on top of the young man delivering a firm bite to the back of his neck. The tightness was incredible, the strong walls clenched and throbbed as if trying to push him out. The resistance was exciting. Dracnyr forced himself inside and gave a powerful thrust. The young man to lurch forward. The boy would let out a long scream before choking on his sobs. His panic and fear pushed Dracnyr further. He wiped his hand in the blood licking it. Growling with excitement he lowered his head and began to lick the cuts.

Tanner tried to steady himself, get used to the brutal fucking. There was no getting used to it, the pain wasn’t subsiding and if he yelled Dracnyr would only go faster. He hadn’t realized how much Dracnyr had been holding back with him in the past. He had never fully grasped what Dracnyr was fighting against. The force in which the incubus was slamming into him caused Tanner to think his pelvis would break. The sheer brutality made the others feel like a necessary warm up. He let out another scream as he felt the incubus try to dig at his cuts.

“DRACNYR STOP! STOP!”

When the kid screamed out Belial leaned forward and whispered in Dracnyr’s ear. Neither Tanner nor Azaelin could understand but it caused the demon to drive harder, unleashing snarls akin to an unnatural beast.

The entire bed moved with the thrusting. The wood legs would scrape against the floor as it moved on it. The posts rattled and chipped as they were slammed into the wall. Tanner screamed for his boyfriend to stop. He felt the knot push against him. Tanner tried to pull away. He was caught with a painful moment of regret as the incubus grabbed his hair and pulled back angrily. The sphere was pushing against him. The demon was impatient, he slammed himself against Tanner trying to force everything inside. Tanner had resumed kicking and bucking. When the pain hit he nearly passed out. The tight ring Dracnyr had been pushing on lost the fight and opened up painfully. Tanner waited for Dracnyr to come, but now that he was fully inside the boy he rammed harder. Tanner bit his lip drawing blood. Dracnyr’s breath was back on his neck. His heart skipped as he felt a horn graze on his throat. He closed his eyes crying, waiting for the demon to kill him.

“Hey, we need to question him.” The king said defensively, his smile now gone as he looked on to Dracnyr.

“Alright,” Belial muttered unimpressed. He snarled to the demon in their native tongue before grabbing his horn and yanking up.

Dracnyr let out a snarl and looked to the demon who held him back. He locked its black eyes growling at the thing. When he went to lower his head again it was ripped up. He let out a huff of frustration. He looked down to the crumpled mess he was fucking then looked to Belial.

Belial smiled as Dracnyr stared pleadingly at him. He looked down to Tanner. The kid had stopped screaming and now his face was a mess of tears and snot. He would cough as he choked on the pain. Belial extended his hand. He placed his claws between Tanner’s neck and left shoulder. He dug his talons in deep and slowly dragged down. Tanner bit the bed and yelled as the claws tore at him.

“There you go.” Belial replied softly.

Ecstatic with the treat his master had just given him Dracnyr lowered his head and began to drink. The wound was about five inches long so it gave the incubus a lot to work with. He licked and sucked at the blood slamming his cock deep within the young man. He could feel his climax nearing. With his new found energy Dracnyr ripped the binds off the posts and pulled the kid close to him.

Tanner could hear Dracnyr pant as the demon drank from him. A hand secured around his waist holding him still and the other gripped his hair tilting his head to the side. He felt his body shake as the demon held him close. His knees ached as he was forced on them. Dracnyr had stopped drinking and was breathing hard. His grip on the young man tightened and his jaw clenched. The only sense of relief Tanner could get was that this was almost done. He felt the massive ribbed dick painfully pull out. Tanner closed his eyes clenching his fists and braced himself. Pain ripped through him as he felt Dracnyr slam his entire member deep within. There was a low growl and Tanner could feel the cock in him start to twitch.

Five days without release had the demon pent up. The come flowed out of him like a river. He held his conquest tightly on his knot as he erupted. The young man was rigid, occasional letting out gasp of discomfort. It was a lot of come, more than he was used to taking. Tanner felt his stomach cramp as more was released inside. It hurt and he tried to push the come out. The demon’s cock sealed the hole leaving no room for anything to slip out. By the time Dracnyr finished Tanner felt bloated. As the demon began to pull out Tanner could feel his hole desperatley cling to it. The sudden emptiness left the puckered entrance pulsing trying to regain it's original state. Tanner’s eyes were shut, he was covered in blood and come was pooling beneath him. The mattress he was on was now soaked. Stained with the evidence of fifteen men. He had no energy to move, no energy to speak and no energy to cry.

“Alright, you can come down now.” Belial said. He smiled and stretched his muscles. He looked to the king “you may want to step back.” He then whispered to the incubus.

Dracnyr’s rage and lust dissolved. He was panting hard, blood dripped steadily from his mouth. He felt both refreshed and spaced out he still shaking slightly from the intense session. The high took a moment to come down from and when he opened his eyes he was mortified at what he saw. Tanner lay beneath him, blood coating half of his back. He had deep claw marks dragging from his neck to shoulder. The fabric beneath his bottom half was drenched. Unlike before the kid shed no tears, he took steady breaths hand gripping the covers. Dracnyr stumbled off the bed, he looked down to his cock. It was bright red as if he dipped it in a river of paint. He couldn’t see the bruises on Tanner’s inner thighs, they were covered with blood and come. Dracnyr started to shake, the images were beginning to resurface. A few tears ran down his face. The silence was broken with a cold laugh.

“Have fun?”

Dracnyr was overcome with blinding fury. He turned his head to see his mentor smiling at him. Dracnyr snarled and lunged. The two demons met with a loud crash. Belial snarled as his pupil attacked him. He felt his back hit the wall. He moved quickly, stopping Dracnyr’s horn with his hand then wrapping the chain around his collared neck.

Dracnyr was slammed onto the floor. He felt blood run down his horn then the chain tightened. He choked out and tried to pull it off. Belial growled louder then began to mutter under his breath. Dracnyr shrieked out as the collar started to burn again. His yells stopped as the leash cut his circulation off again. His eyes widened as he felt the air force out of him. A foot was now pressing hard on his diaphragm. He began to kick under the lack of oxygen. His fingers went to the chain and he tried to pull it off. When that didn't work he struggled to push the foot off his rib cage. Each second that drew by he felt his energy dwindle. When he finally relaxed the chain was loosened and the foot came off. He sucked in a breath coughing as he did so.

“Done with your tantrum?” Belial asked unwrapping the leash.

Dracnyr was panting hard. Eyes closed as he felt himself break down. The room was ripe with copper, sweat and sex. That was honestly the best fuck he had in years, maybe the best he ever had. A few tears broke to the surface, he shook his head pushing his emotions back. He felt another tug and he was pulled to his feet. When he didn’t look at Belial he felt a hand on his jaw turning it. His burgundy eyes fell onto the black ones.

“I swear I will be the reason you meet the reaper.” Dracnyr then looked to Azaelin, “I will burn down your fucking kingdom. Just watch it happen.”

“Okay, we’re done here.” Belial laughed. “come on incubus.”

Dracnyr was led out of the room. Azaelin felt the unfamiliar emotion of fear as Dracnyr threatened him. Ignoring the dead voice from the demon he grabbed his wine and yelled for the maid to clean up Tanner. When he brought the goblet to his lips, he spat it out. The wine had adopted the taste of blood and sweat.


	13. Belial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dracnyr continues his time with Belial. Tanner is questioned on the whereabouts of the Rebellion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're squeamish with dental torture... sorry not sorry, just skip ahead when you read dental pelican.

Dracnyr was dragged through the halls shirtless and covered in blood. The castle had grown quiet, most of the residence tucked in for the night. The surroundings seem to pass by with a blur, his mind still racing with the images of what just happened. The demon caught the faint smell of someone. His head was pulled to the direction of the smell. He saw Rydn and Aymar talking. The two dark elves turned their heads and looked to the demons. Dracnyr found Rydn staring at him, a look of anger and hatred in his eyes. The elf looked over the blood covered demon, his eyes then went to the one holding him. Rydn felt his heart skip a beat as the great horned beast eyed him. It gave him a small smile before dragging Dracnyr back to the dungeon.

“Now that they’re caught that thing can leave.” Aymar spoke angrily.

“I’ll speak with the king about it.” Rydn replied.

“Do it soon, that thing has turned the castle upside down. We’ve been losing guards, servants and maids daily, won’t be long until the rebellion sounds good for everyone but the Elite.”

Rydn didn’t return to his bunker, he couldn’t rest. He felt disgusted with himself. Fucking and using innocent men was prevalent in the Elite but hearing and smelling the things being done to Tanner pushed him over the edge. Rydn was the fifth, after the group that had caught the two escapees. He did what the king wanted him to but nothing more. The cut he left wasn’t deep and he chose Tanner’s mouth over the injured hole. The way Tanner looked a him gut him. The kid never spoke a word but would occasionally give him a pleading look for help. He was going to be questioned tomorrow, no doubt about it. Rydn’s gut cramped and he moved to the barn. To his disappointment it was surrounded with guards. He looked at the scene trying to come up with a plan of escape. There were to many to kill quietly, by the time two were knocked down the rest would be alerted. If he went in and killed Tanner it would be impossible to explain why. There was nothing in the barn that could point to suicide, no one would dare touch the kid without permission from Azaelin. Rydn cursed to himself and retreated to the castle. Hopefully the Tanner didn’t know how to reveal the camp, hopefully Ezbin was prepared.

Dracnyr was silent as he was pulled back into the dungeon. He didn’t growl, didn’t fight back, he simply stared forward taking in the stench of blood. The blood on his cock dried and now itched, he didn’t touch it though. The cell door opened, and he was pushed back inside. Dracnyr walked towards the shackles without a word. He waited to be chained in place and left to stew in the memory of what he had done.

“That was embarrassing.”

The first hit caught Dracnyr off guard and he fell. He raised his hand to his aching jaw. He felt two back molars crack and he spit out the broken teeth. The second hit was to his ribs and he swore he felt something crack. He began to dry heave. The third hit was aimed at his balls. He cursed in pain and rolled to his side, coughing and spit dribbling from his mouth. The leash wrapped around his throat and Belial ripped Dracnyr off the ground. He choked out as he was yanked to his feet, his back hit the wall with a slam.

Belial raised Dracnyr’s leash and wrapped it around one of the metal rings attached to the wall. He punched Dracnyr hard in the gut before chaining his wrists again. He grit his teeth looking at the incubus. He leaned in spitting on the demon’s face.

“Did I see you cry?” Belial snarled.

Dracnyr looked up to his mentor, he didn’t respond. His silence brought him more pain. The collar burned intensely. Dracnyr growled as the scorching sensation took over. Belial's lip curled showing off his fangs. Dracnyr shrieked as the pain increased.

“Over a human, really incubus?”

The pain was all consuming. Dracnyr felt himself crack and he lunged forward. The chains held him in place leaving him to scream in agony. His eyes went black and he felt his anger come to the surface. The pain ended as suddenly as it had started. His knees shook and he stumbled trying to keep himself up. Belial took a step back smiling.

“You try to hard. Even when you were younger you never really let yourself go. There was always a hint of self control, something a little more human than the others.” Belial smiled, “but you’re not human. You may live with them, eat with them, fuck them but you’re not one of them. I blame myself really, I let the king take you. But fourteen years later here we are, and you get a chance at something new. Call me master.”

Dracnyr glared at the demon before him. There was no denying the fear flowing through him as he looked into those black eyes. Belial smirked revealing his pointed teeth taking a step out of sight. Dracnyr stared on into the darkness. Anxiously awaiting what it was Belial had in store for him next. He heard wheels and watched as a cart was pulled in.

Dracnyr felt a sense of dread fill him as he looked on to the wooden wagon. The contents were nothing but predictable. His eyes went to the braided metal flogger first. He could remember the pain with it and how hard Belial liked to swing. He looked to the jars of black liquid, admittedly he was a little confused of their purpose. The only thing that came to mind was ink. He looked over some devices he had seen with medicine men, bizarre medical contraptions that you prey you never have to meet. He then looked to a silver knife. Rage filled him, how could he have been so fucking stupid. Belial seemed to sense his newfound anger and spoke up.

"The ironic thing about all this was that I didn't get a good grasp of where you actually were until you left that camp. I knew you were alive, that much I could sense. I figured when you saw it you'd go running. The moment you stepped foot outside that enchantment... well you're here now, that much I don't need to explain."

"Ouyay etterbay aypray Iway evernay etgay outway ofway esethay ainschay."

When Dracnyr cursed at him Belial could only laugh. For something so human the dark language came easily to him. He looked over his shoulder to the demon. The demon's eyes glared, his hands were raised and he could see his chest heaving. The voice in which the incubus spoke brought a cold chill to the dungeon. The rats and insects lurking within the damp walls all scattered for cover. 

"Ouyay areway osay uchmay ongerstray anthay ouyay ealizeray. Iway earnyay orfay ethay unishmentpay ouyay ancay eliverday." Belial replied.

Dracnyr stared at Belial. The calmness an confidence was growing more infuriating with each second. He angrily pulled on his chains only to receive more laughter. He watched as Belial pulled out a long stick with a metal tip on the end. The tip was thin like a sowing needle, but longer. Belial grabbed the ink and walked towards the incubus.

"Stay still, we don't want to fuck this up."

Dracnyr was expecting it to hurt but compared to the burning sensation of his collar it was a light tickle. It took a while though, and the longer it took the more it began to irritate him. Belial went deep as he tattooed Dracnyr. He embedded the symbol of the six hells upon his left peck. A six-pointed start with a crescent hanging above the top half. Dracnyr’s chest was speckled with blood and ink. The demon grabbed a dirty cloth and wiped off the mess. Belial smiled patting his work. He squeezed Dracnyr’s muscular chest, looking over the demon. Dracnyr met him with irritated eyes, the incubus looked down for a moment before uttering a swear. Belial ran his hand reassuringly through the demon's raven hair before reaching for the chains. He tightened the chains leaving the demon no room to move. Dracnyr was pulled right against the wall, the chain around his collar tightened so he could barely wiggle his head. Satisfied with the demon’s confinement Belial stepped back. Dracnyr watched as the demon retrieved a large metal bit and what he guessed were pliers. He felt himself tense as Belial approached. The black eyes locked his stare.

“Alright big boy, time to make some changes.”

Dracnyr felt three fingers push his lips apart showing his teeth. The bit was shoved in the corner of his mouth where the teeth had cracked. He felt his jaw be pride open as the bit was forced up. Drool dripped down his chin as the gag kept his mouth wide open. Belial smiled as he waved the dental pelican. 

“Don’t twist too much or your jaw will crack.”

Belial moved in. He brought up the pelican securing it on the demon’s canine. With his free hand he grabbed Dracnyr’s jaw holding tight. He smiled looking at his bound demon. Dracnyr had a look of panic in his eyes, he could feel the incubus's muscles tense. He clutched the pelican tightly and pushed down.

Howls echoed throughout the dungeon. Dracnyr pulled against his chains as he felt his canine being ripped out. The blood flowed immediately. Dracnyr felt the red substance start to trickle down his throat and he coughed. The excruciating pain was back. He felt the device secure to his other canine and start to push it out. Dracnyr snarled and his eyes went black as the other tooth popped out. The gag was removed from his mouth and the hand securing his jaw let go. His head quickly lurched forward and he spat out the blood. The pain had lowered to a tolerable level. His gums ached and his jaw throbbed. He continuously spat out blood as it dripped down. His eyes went to Belial when he heard movement. The demon had taken a step back to the cart and was rummaging through it.

“Mm, now we can improve on some of these flaws.”

Belial held out an inch-long silver canine. He held it up to his lips then blew on it. The top half of the tooth instantly glowed red. He grabbed the demon’s now sore jaw digging his fingers in and forced it open. It didn’t matter that Dracnyr tried to keep his teeth clench, the space from his canines was enough to work with. Belial laughed as animalistic growls filled the dungeon. Once the first tooth was in he grabbed the second blowing on it.

Dracnyr felt a wave of anger and pain flow throughout him. His muscles shook as he felt the searing metal in his wound. Lucky for him the hellfire cauterized the wound stopping the blood flow. His mentor let go letting Dracnyr get used to the new fangs. They felt weird, they were too big. Dracnyr had trouble closing his mouth. He felt himself chewing on his tongue, lip curled in repulse.

“There, you hate me now but the first time you drink with those you'll be thanking me.” Belial growled.

Belial grabbed Dracnyr by the horn. He leaned in and ran his tongue along the demon’s face. He lapped up the blood and raised his hand. He pulled the chains through the heavy ring giving the demon more slack. He leaned in to Dracnyr inhaling deeply. Demon blood always had a stronger taste and smell than human blood. Human blood was sweet, but Belial had never gained much of a sweet tooth. He growled running his forked tongue over the red mess again. The day of torture had gotten him excited. He smiled and spun the demon around slamming him into the wall.

Dracnyr closed his eyes as he felt a hand cup his asscheek. He wasn’t going to cry, he wasn’t going to scream, not this time. He wasn’t going to give Belial the satisfaction. Four fingers pulled his bottoms down. He felt his pants be pulled down enough just to leave him open. His heart began to beat as Belial leaned in. He could feel the erection through the demon’s pants.

“Let’s see if you still feel as good.”

Belial loomed over his new project. He listened in closely, the incubus's heart remained steady. He placed his mouth in the crook of Dracnyr's neck inhaling deeply. His hand lowered as he slowly began to touch the incubus. When he gripped Dracnyr's member he could feel the demon's heartbeat increase. He let go of the ribbed cock and moved his finger between the demon's legs. He wiped the blood along Dracnyr's entrance lubing it for the upcoming penetration.

Dracnyr could feel steady breathing on his neck. The smell of sulfur permeated from Belial’s fowl breath. The clawed hands moved up and down his back. He grit his teeth and winced as he felt them dig in. Dracnyr kept himself still as he felt a pointed cockhead rub along his crack. He could feeling it slowly getting slick with his blood. His eyes closed as he felt pointed teeth sink into his shoulder. He was hard as a rock. He suppressed the moan as he felt the pointed head push against him.

“Scream as loud as you can, you know how much I enjoy it.”

The pain started. Dracnyr felt his back tense up as he was penetrated. He forced himself to take a breath and try to relax as Belial started to inch in. There was a cold laugh in his ear. Dracnyr felt himself wince in pain as he was torn open. He bit his lip drawing blood as the cock now sat halfway inside him. There was a deep growl in his ear and he felt Belial force the remainder of his cock deep inside. There was a low growl of pain and Dracnyr lurched forward. Belial's hands held his waist tightly pulling him back. The incubus was giving short labored breaths, he forced himself to relax. 

The fucking hurt, Dracnyr could feel the liquid drip down his thigh and a clawed hand pull his hair back. Not once did he say a word. He waited for the pain to subside and turn to pleasure but it never did. On occasion he would feel the pointed tip of a horn scrape down his back. He shuddered as he felt the hot breath on the back of his neck. Suddenly he felt a different pain. Belial was going through his memories once again. He was too weak to keep the demon out. He watched the pictures come to mind, they sped fast as Belial went deeper. Dracnyr closed his eyes once Belial found what he desired.

Belial laughed in the demon’s ear as they shared the memory. He watched in delight as the image of the screaming incubus came to view. Belial moaned loudly in Dracnyr’s ear. Timing his reactions and comments to match the unwanted vision.

The demon snarled in anger. The panting in his ear increased and he was faced with the image of his first time with Belial. Dracnyr shook his head trying to push Belial out. He couldn’t explain it but the visions was worse than the fucking. Seeing himself at eighteen bent on all fours only provided disgrace and shame. No matter if he shut his eyes or stared blankly at the wall the images would play.

“Close Dracnyr, I’ve always enjoyed breeding incubi.”

He watched as his younger self began to buck and howl. He'd shriek out, threaten Belial, try to fight back but he was stuck on all fours. It was fucking embarrassing. He felt his stomach cramp as he watched Belial grab his younger self. He watched in disgust as the demon ran it's tongue across his face. The memory took on it's own pain as he felt Belial lean in and lick him to match the vision. He knew Belial was upon arrival but refrained from reacting as he once had. The bite on the back of his neck was hard, he found himself flinching away only to have his skin torn more. Belial growled as he unloaded in the incubus. It was a feeling Dracnyr both loved and hated. It was infuriating when sex was your ultimate weakness, no matter what it was that was done to you there was still an ounce of pleasure to receive. When his mentor pulled away Dracnyr began to laugh.

“That as long as you can go? No wonder you need to make it happen twice. If a human can last longer than a demon… it’s alright we all have things we’re ashamed of.”

There was ten seconds of silence before horrid shrieks filled the dungeon. Dracnyr yanked fiendishly on his binds. As the collar burned the flogger came down. Pain ripped through the incubus. He snarled and yanked against his chains, twisting and turning to escape the pain. Images started to get pulled from within. Pictures of every man and women he killed or raped flowed through him playing on repeat. He yelled louder as the smells of the past began to fill him. He could smell them and feel their panicked heart beats. Anger and lust pumped through him. The flogger came down again.

Belial muttered under his breath as he brought the flogger down again and again. Each time the demon screamed he pulled out another violent memory. When he could start to smell the incubus’s arousal he brought the flogger down harder. The screams grew lower, the shrieks sounded less human. Beastly snarls now filled the dungeon. Belial focused in and raised the burning sensation, when Dracnyr was on his knees he pushed it higher. He let the demon flail and snarl on the ground for another ten minutes. When the incubus’s heart sounded like it would give out Belial stopped.

Dracnyr was panting on his knees, eyes black. He couldn’t situate himself anymore. The world around him spun. He was unable to move, the fire in his bones finally ceased leaving him weak and shaky. The pictures in his mind still played on repeat. He didn’t try to ignore them anymore, he didn’t want to.

Belial knelt down looking over Dracnyr. He was impressed with what he saw. The demon’s eyes were jet black and glazed over. His panting sounded like growls. He had finally gotten used to the fangs. His hand ran over the demon’s tattoo. Thinking, this would be a good time for a reward he lowered it and began to massage the demon. Dracnyr instinctively began to thrust forward. His black eyes locked Belial and he quickly lurched forward trying to grab him. Belial was happy with the response. He quickly stepped back not allowing the demon to grab him.

“Don’t worry incubus. I’ll get you your treat. You just sit down and think of all the fun things you love to do.” Before leaving Belial uttered one more enchantment. He left the dungeon laughing as he heard the demon start to snarl in pain again. The fall from grace and back to sinful desires was always easy to achieve, especially the ones with darkness lurking within.

Tanner awoke to a cold chill running through his bones. His eyes peered through the blackness trying to see what had caused it. He found himself praying that it was death. An escape from the pain was not what the young boy received. A flame flickered through the darkness as a torch was lit. Tanner’s fear crept up when he saw a black-eyed demon staring at him. Without thinking he jerked himself away, pulling himself to the corner like a frightened lamb. He started to shake when the demon took a step closer. The hand that grabbed him was strong, far stronger than he could expect. He was powerless under its clutch, so when a claw dug into a cut he only winced. Belial pulled back and licked his bloody nail.

“A rumor spread throughout the castle that you had bewitched the incubus. A part of me expected you to be half angel, something strong enough to explain the attraction the incubus has with you. You can imagine my disappointment.”

Tanner pushed through his fear and locked eyes with Dracnyr’s mentor. “What have you done with him.” He spat angrily.

“After what he did to you, I wouldn’t have expected an answer like that.”

“You made him do that shit.” Tanner sneered.

Belial smiled, amused by the human’s vigor. He locked on to Tanner’s stare, taking a step forward when the kid looked away.

“Oh I didn’t make Dracnyr do anything he hadn’t already done. Didn’t take much either, a minute inside you was enough to make him attack. Incubi aren’t that bright, but I’m sure your aware of that. They possess some skills you humans admired but behind that impressive exterior there isn’t too much. Dracnyr’s not different, despite what you think or what he wants to believe. He’s on his way though, soon it won’t be an embarrassment to call him a demon.”

Tanner felt anger start to bubble. He didn’t look to the demon but spoke to him. Unable to cover his shaky voice. “Why are you here?

“I was curious, I wanted to see what was so exciting about you. What Dracnyr found so addictive. Sadly the more I look the less I see. No, it’s obvious his time working with humans has clouded his judgement. A phase all young incubi seem to stumble through. I’ll be sure to reintroduce you two when I’m finished with him.” Belial stopped as he sensed panic start to rise from the boy. “Unless that is you would prefer to keep away from your beloved? Sleep well Tanner. Cherish that memory, it’s the last one you’ll have of him.”

If it had been under any other circumstance Tanner would have broken down sobbing. He was too sore, his body hurt and the only peace was going back to sleep. Although his rest eased his physical pain he dreamt of his rape. The faces would pass through his memory before the image of Dracnyr taking him would come. The guards could pick up on random yells throughout the night. They giggled to themselves as the kid screamed under the power of night terrors.

*

Tog, Inahm and Cedric sat in the Elite’s quarters shoveling food into their mouths. Tog was on his second mug of ale getting prepped for his afternoon. At his feet was a large sack filled with flint, rocks, knives and chains. Cedric kicked the bag hearing the chains rattle.

“I give him five minutes before he starts singing. Taking him to the pond?” Cedric said.

Tog laughed chewing on some bacon, “after fourteen men? He’ll drown even without chains. No, we’re taking him to the woods. Besides it’s my pet now, once he sings I’ll move him out of the stables and into my bed. I have Aymar making me more oil. He can ride my cock as he watches his old friends being stuck in the stables.”

“Surprised the king didn’t want to hang him.” Inahm responded.

“He did.” Tog answered finishing his drink, “but his pain ends tonight if that’s the case. Once we have the rebellion, once he watches what happens to those traitors I’ll throw him in the river. Now bring the kid to the edge of the wood. I’ll meet you guys there.”

“Want us to get started.”

“Just scare him, I won’t be long. Just need to get something.”

When Tog went to the dungeon he greeted by shrieks and pleas for release. The hysterical scream was cut short by the sound of tearing flesh and a terrifying snarl. The growling grew softer and a cold voice broke through the darkness. The Elite felt himself freeze as the cold voice spoke out. He hovered at the top of the stairs waiting for permission.

“Who is it?” It demanded

“Tog. I- uh, I need something.”

"Alright come down."

The brute held up his torch and walked down the dungeon. Despite his unimpressive senses Tog could pick up on the blood upon the walls. The dungeon reeked of damp stone and copper. The low growling grew louder as he walked forward, it covered the weeping from the cell across. He stopped at the last cell peering in. There was a pile of bodies; guards, slaves and servants with their throats ripped out and clothes torn. Beside the pile Dracnyr stood. Tog jumped in surprise gazing at the incubus.

“You like? Made a few improvements, still working on training.” Belial said.

Tog’s silence was as good an answer as any. He stared in awe at the demon. The incubus’s mouth was painted read with the blood of his victims. His black eyes peered through the dungeon. On his chest was an imposing tattoo. His eyes met Tog and he growled in excitement taking a step forward, his new canines shining in the dark. Tog stepped away from the bars as the demon lunged at him. The idea of being scared of Dracnyr was something he had never understood. It was a entertaining fear in others that was fun to exploit. But now that he gazed at the demon he wanted nothing more than to keep the cell door separating them. Tog looked to the demon’s hands. His nails had been replaced with thick black copper ones.

“I need something from him.” Tog said quietly. “A hand, finger, whatever you can spare.”

“Why do you need a finger?” Belial asked coldly.

“Interrogating the pet… doesn’t have to be his. Just want to scare it.”

“Hold on.”

Tog watched as Belial grabbed the leash yanking Dracnyr back. Dracnyr went to fight the demon before receiving a painful correction. Belial held up some large black pliers. Dracnyr snarled loudly as they secured around his horn. There was a loud crack as the thing snapped from the base. Dracnyr snarled out in anger again. Belial tossed the horn out of the bars to Tog.

“There, and when you get up send down five more slaves. We’re down to the last one.”

Tog smiled walking out of the dungeon. He could hear the cries of the last living human locked down there. Their cell door opened and they were pulled out screaming. Snarls filled the air as Dracnyr grabbed them.

Tanner stumbled as he was dragged through the courtyard. He had barely gotten any sleep the previous night, and the cold rough straw did nothing for his aching body. Tanner tried to keep up, he really did. The men pulling him walked fast yanking Tanner impatiently. When the boy did fall he was given no time to get up and was dragged the remainder of the way. Having the Elite drag him got them to their spot quicker. It was a clearing in the woods, one Tanner suspected was made by the Elite. He was pulled to a tree and his leash wrapped around it. Cedric and Inahm both eyed the boy.

“How long until it talks?” Inahm asked.

“Given what it went through last night… it talks before we start. Actually, I’ll give you a chance now. Tell us where we can find the rebellion. If you tell us nicely I’ll take you to get those cuts taken after. One on your neck looks real nasty.”

Tanner was ashamed at how tempted he was. His wounds slowly bled throughout the evening. The straw he slept on was stuck to his back when he woke up. He didn’t say anything, he just looked dumbly at the two men.

“Get you a nice bath, clean clothes and you won’t have to spend tonight in those stables. I think we could even arrange a hot meal.”

Tanner heard his stomach gurgle at the mention of food. It had been two days since he ate, and close to ten days before he had anything decent.

“Sounds good doesn’t it?”

Tog walked in on the scene watching his new pet staring at Inahm and Cedric. He could hear one laugh while the other began to list various food items. They both turned their heads when Tog stood beside them.

“What are you rambling on about? You just ate.” Tog laughed

“Just telling your new pet what cooperation will get. He nicely tells us what we need to know, there’ll be a bath, clean clothes, food and a healer’s bed waiting for him.” Cedric said slyly.

“He’s right pet,” Tog commented getting closer to Tanner. He raised his hammer touching the come dried to his inner thigh. “Scrub that shit off, you might even look like a person. Where’s the rebellion?”

Tanner looked at the three men staring at him. He had trouble keeping eye contact. He just wanted to slump back down and pass out. His stomach cramped and he felt dizzy. He looked down to his thighs. All the evidence of what Dracnyr had done had now dried to his skin. All night he got the strong aroma of come. Fifteen men had used him and the king refused him the decency of a bath. _You really think they’ll keep their word. You think the man who pissed on you then beat you for trying to wipe it will let you dress yourself? You wanna see Mezzi chained beside you in that barn. You want Fenton to meet Dracnyr one last time?_

“Go fuck yourself.” Tanner spat.

“Okay boys.” Tog said. “Play time.”

Tanner tensed up. He was expecting Tog to bring the hammer to his knees first. The leather sack opened, Tanner watched several chains being pulled out. He felt thankful honestly, he wouldn’t be able to keep himself afloat. If he gave into his exhaustion and let himself sink he could be dead in ten minutes. The knife being tossed on the ground no longer caused concern. The rocks being pulled out were odd but probably for something creative. Cedric and Roonie immediately grabbed the rocks. Tanner wondered what they would do. He didn’t know if he should lower his hands to cover his crotch or if that would instigate them further. It was the last item that was tossed on the ground that rang alarm. It was a black horn. Tanner’s lip started to quiver, he couldn’t help but look at the man.

“You’re bluffing!” He cried.

“Right, Cedric could you please go get me another horn from the barn of incubi the king has tucked away. You know, beside the unicorn pen along and fountain of wine.”

Tanner’s knees felt weak and he collapsed to the ground. His hands shook as he stared at the broken horn. Tears sprung to the surface. He began to sob on the ground, wishing more than ever someone would rid him of his pain.

“I’m sorry,” Tog laughed. “But he came right at me. What was I supposed to do? Fucker dropped like a brick.”

“Shut up!” Tanner shrieked.

The young man stretched forward to grab the horn. Before he could grasp it Tog’s hammer came down. Tanner pulled back and watched as the horn was crushed. He rolled to his side sobbing as he stared at the black dust.

Tog smiled. He dropped his hammer and knelt down. He grabbed Tanner’s face and pulled him close. The kid didn’t stop crying, he fucking looked ugly too. Eyes red, tears streaming down his face, his body a mess of bruises and gashes, dick shriveled between his legs.

“Want this pain to end? Tell us where the rebellion is. After we’ll gladly kill you.”

Tanner choked on his tears and looked at Tog. He tried his hardest to steady his breath. The man had a sick smile on his face.

“N-n-n-o.” He sputtered, “I-m n-not telling.”

Tog growled under his breath. He held Tanner by the throat and dragged him forward, towards the fire Cedric and Inahm started. Tanner was tossed on the dirt near the fire. Tog took a seat on the kid’s chest straddling him. He leaned in closer sneering in Tanner’s face.

“Just remember, we could have been nice. Inahm keep his arm down.”

Tanner felt a knee fall on his wrist and a hand on his bicep. His head swiveled around trying to see what was happening. He heard footsteps around him. Cedric retrieved long black tongs. He reached into the fire and retrieved a stone. Tanner begin to kick. The stone hovered above his left forearm, he could feel the heat radiating from it.

“You ready to talk?”

Tanner kept his mouth shut. Tog smiled down at him nodding to Cedric. Tanner tried to rip his arm away the moment the stone made contact. It was a unique pain and one he had little experience with. With each second the intensity seemed to increase. He shrieked out kicking his feet as he felt the rock burn through his skin.

“Talk!” Tog shouted. “All of this ends when you talk.”

Tanner screamed flailing on the ground. He couldn’t register who was speaking anymore. He felt nauseated with the pain. He tried to sit up but Tog kept him on the ground. A second rock was added and the pain doubled. The forest was alive with the sound of Tanner screaming. Cedric pressed hard on Tanner, not allowing his arm to move at all. When the boy kept silent a third rock was added.

“KINGS WOOD IT’S IN THE KINGSWOOD!” The words were barely understandable amidst the screams.

“Take them off!” Tog yelled.

Inahm let go of Tanner’s arm allowing the kid to rip it away. The pain lowered but didn’t diminish. He skin still burned. He turned his head to see the damage, but Tog grabbed his face and kept him looking up.

“What do you mean in the Kingswood? Speak!” The man spat.

“They’re hiding in the Kingswood.”

Tog exchanged a confused glance with Inahm. The man looked unconvinced. Tog yelled at Tanner again. “How come we’ve never found it! Are you sure it’s the Kingswood?”

“Y-e-es.” Tanner gasped, “They have a mage, he has a protection spell over it.”

Tog got off Tanner looking to his friends. They both looked gobsmacked. Their eyes went to the woods surrounding them. They both raised their weapons looking around unsure.

“How fucking far in are we talking?”

“I don’t know.” Tanner coughed.

“Get another rock.” Tog muttered.

“I SWEAR I DON’T KNOW! It took me and Dracnyr over a day! But we went through the tunnels.”

Tanner curled to his side cradling his badly burned arm. His body shook with pain and he tightened a grip on his wrist. His forearm had three large and ugly burn marks. He could smell the cooked flesh. His fingers trembled, he curled them making sure he still had use of them. _How long until you see your friends._ Tanner shook, each second that drew by the severity sunk in. Tears sprung to the surface as images of Mezzi, Baron, Icarus and Merek rose. Less than a week, it would probably take less than a week to find them. Everyone in the rebellion, all the people who were going to suffer, it was painful to think of. _Enough for a slave per Elite member, wonder if Merek's old owner is still here_. Tanner's head lowered in shame.

Tog smiled proud. He looked down at his shaky pet licking his lips. He kicked Tanner hard on the side rolling him over. He placed a boot on the burns eliciting more screams.

“I spoke!” Tanner shrieked, “I TALKED STOP PLEASE! STOP IT SIR STOP IT!”

Tog laughed and let go of Tanner’s arm. He looked down to the boy. He pointed to the knife on the ground then held his hand out. Inahm retrieved the blade and gave it to his friend.

“You did talk, but it took longer than what I wanted. Longer than it should for a slave. You really lack obedience, you know that? I have something to fucking remind you of where your place is.”

Tanner screamed out. Tog knelt on his lower stomach. His left hand gripped one of the burns while the other flashed the knife. Tanner had grown used to the feeling of a blade slice his skin. It no longer affected him. The hand holding his burn stopped and Tog brought the blade down. Tanner's eyes were glued to a tree as he felt the blade etch in his skin. It didn't hurt, it should have hurt, but the pain of the burns and the severity of the situation had him numb. Tog took longer than he thought. Tanner remained still, not wanting his burns to be touched again. His eyes closed and he waited for Tog to finish or cut his throat.

“Fuck Tog, you’re brutal.” Inahm said.

“Yeah, should teach this fucker a lesson. Can’t deny the obvious.”

The three men looked down at Tog’s work. They all smiled, impressed and entertained by the act of degradation. Tanner lay still, blood seeping out his cuts. His world was spinning. He looked up in a haze. His body wanted to relax but his mind wouldn’t allow it. He raised his head and looked down to his chest. It took him a minute to decode it, he wasn’t used to reading upside down. A single tear escaped as he read: _I’m a slave, rape my holes_. He didn’t care when Tog started to piss on the wounds, Tanner could sink no lower.

Rydn moved towards the woods. He was in the castle with the king all day so he didn’t hear the screams coming from the woods. When he arrived on the scene he was greeted with Tog fucking the young man on the ground. Rydn met Tanner’s gaze. The kid looked broken in a way he had never seen him. His eyes held a blank expression, mouth closed, cheek pressed in the dirt. The three men around him were smiling. The moment Cedric saw the elf he jumped to his feet.

“Rydn, it’s in the woods. The fucking Kingswood.” 

“What is?”

“The rebellion! They have a mage that’s why we could never find them. There’s a fucking protection spell.”

Rydn looked back to Tanner who now had his eyes shut. He slowly opened his mouth. “You sure?”

“Yeah,” Tog grunted, “he sang like a little canary.”

Rydn looked to the three men. He took a few steps back thinking. He eyed the woods then looked back to his comrades. Tog’s eyes were closed and he was putting all his effort into his fuck. Inahm and Cedric were pulled back into their conversation of torching the woods. Rydn took a deep breath then drew his bow.

The first arrow went straight through Cedric’s skull. The man crumpled onto the ground eyes and mouth open in mid joke. Inahm blinked looking at Rydn. He stared in disbelief. Another arrow was released going through his eye.

Rydn leapt back as Tog swung the hammer. He felt a breeze as the blunt surface missed him. The elf jumped as Tog swung again. Acting fast he moved to the side retrieving his knife. Tog growled angrily twirling the blunt weapon. Rydn smile looking over the man. Tog snorted advancing, his eyes filled with rage, his nostrils flared as he stared at the dark elf. When he ran forward Rydn flung the knife watching it sink into Tog’s forearm. The man grunted as he dropped his hammer. Rydn moved forward to quickly grab the weapon. Tog met and the two collided with a thud. There was an audible crack as Tog smashed his head against the dark elf. Rydn felt the blood trickle from his nose. He looked over Tog's shoulder to the weapon. He brought his knee up hitting Tog in the balls. When the man coughed Rydn brought up his elbow cracking him in the jaw. Wanting to disable the KE he kicked Tog in the knees. Rydn picked up the hammer staring at the brute. 

Tog laughed. “Everyone thought it was Dracnyr, so we all stopped looking.”

“Yeah, you guys were never the smartest group. You were always a cunt Tog. Don’t think you’ll be remembered as anything more than dumb brute, if your remembered at all.”

Rydn swung the hammer leaving Tog dead in the dirt. He looked to Tanner. The kid had no expression on his face, he sat up staring blankly forward. Rydn looked to his mutilated arm then to the engraving on his chest. He pulled the kid to his feet and pushed him into the woods.


	14. Revolt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dracnyr has fallen victim to Belial's transformation. Bordun is on the brink of war, and with the information Tanner has given the camp is at risk of being found.

Peyton sat in the corner of his cell. He shook violently as he heard the final cries of his last cellmate. With no source of light in the dungeon Peyton could only listen as the footsteps started again. The opposing door opened and slammed shut causing Peyton to jump. Tears started as he heard his own cell door open. His hand secured around his sword and he listened in for his attacker. His time in the guard had taught him how to use a sword but nothing on fighting in the dark. Hot breath was on his neck and before he could react two hands secured around him. Peyton screamed out flailing his sword around. He heard a cold laugh in his ear. He was dragged out of the cell and tossed into the hallway. Peyton shakily got too his feet. He could hear the incubus growling again. The larger demon snarled in response. Peyton listened as the two spoke to each other in their hellish language. He closed his eyes thinking, the demon was near the end of the dungeon. All he had to do was move in the direction opposite. He took a step sideways then bolted.

Belial turned his head and saw the human stumble away. He looked to the incubus to see him staring at his prey. His black eyes followed the running mass and he snorted in displeasure. Belial smiled at his demon. He heard a crash as the man inevitably tumbled to the ground. He walked towards the crying man and grabbed his ankle dragging him forward. He snarled at the demon again. Dracnyr huffed angrily then took a step back.

Peyton kicked against the cold hand gripping him. He heard the door open and felt himself being pulled towards the cage. The monster within took hold and yanked him in with ease. Peyton yelled again as he felt his bottoms being torn off. He reached blindly trying to find a weapon. It happened fast. Peyton shrieked out in agony as he felt something rip into him. He didn’t know what happened, he was screaming and kicking as he felt something tear in his ass. He brought his shaky hands up trying to push away whatever was hurting him. His fingers grazed along something warm, he felt hair and skin. He heard a snort then received another painful sensation. It felt like glass was slowly being pulled out of his ass. Then it rammed back inside full force. Peyton screamed as the demon’s cock tore into him. He choked and sobbed as he felt the beast hump him. At that moment he had realized he was being raped. He lowered his head in shame sobbing as he felt the incubus grind against him. The pain was excruciating, far more than he would expect from sex. Whenever the demon would pull back it felt as if his insides were going to be dragged out. When the member forced itself back inside Peyton released a scream of pain. He felt a hand grip his hair and pull his head up, The man peered forward in the darkness. The inability to see seemed to have exentuated the feeling. He could hear deep snorts and grunts in his ear and feel warm breath upon him. 

Belial watched his incubus go to work. He had yet to find a pattern in what turned the demon on. He looked to the pile of bodies, half of them had met a quick and violent end the others found themselves impaled on his cock. Belial inhaled; it was hard for him to make out each individual by scent. The stench of sex and blood was overpowering. He looked to those who were raped, most men some women. The demon’s stamina was impressive. He had been going at it for hours with no sign of stopping. Most incubi normally called it a day after the fifth round, he was curious to see how long this one could go for. He watched as the demon snorted and lowered his head. There was a grunt of frustration and the demon tilted his head again.

“You don’t have your horns anymore. Idiot.” Belial muttered under his breath. The pretty ones were always so dumb. 

The human’s screams increased in pitch as he watched the incubus try to knot him. Belial laughed, each time proves just as entertaining. The demon tightened his grip pulling the man back pressing his hips eagerly forward. He was so impatient, so uncaring, Belial smiled as he heard the man squeal. He heard the demon grunt as it climaxed. The man it was on was shrieking in pain, kicking against his attacker in vain. When the first minute went by and the demon kept going the man screamed out for mercy. He dug his nails into the demon's arm trying to rip it off. Belial knew the man was taken by surprise. For most men is would last eight seconds, not three minutes. Once the demon had finished he bit down. Belial wiped his face. The incubus was messy. It looked down to the body unimpressed then back to Belial. He smiled. It had been hours since he needed to enforce any harsh punishment. Aside from a greedy outburst there wasn’t much else to correct. He eyed the broken horns then looked over the incubus’s physique. He needed something to match the intimidating stature. Teeth were easy, nails provided no issue but securing a new set of horns to the demon wouldn’t work so simply. Belial walked up to the cage stepping inside.

He had expected to once again push the incubus away. He couldn’t lie to himself, when the demon stayed still he was impressed. It's black eyes shone forward and its head swiveled around as it looked for its next toy. Belial walked over to his new pet stepping over it’s latest victim. He ran a hand over the muscular chest, as his fingers grazed over the tattoo he heard a grunt. He raised his hand gently trailing his fingers over the silver collar. He curled his finger around it and pulled hard. He ran his tongue along the demon’s lips then cheek, cleaning off the mess it had made. 

“You eat like a child.” He ran his tongue over the blood again. “Lucky your master doesn’t mind cleaning up.”

Belial pulled back looking into the black eyes. He gently touched the demon's chin then licked the blood off his finger. He could feel his excitement start to rise again. He gripped the leash tightly and pushed his servant towards the wall. He could feel the resistance start up again. His lip curled and he growled again. The incubus took the warning. No longer interested in holding out if it meant pain it backed up into the wall. Belial grinned. He hummed as he looked over the demon, after he was satisfied, he’d bring it back up to the castle. It was time he reintroduced Azaelin to his former Elite. 

The sound that was heard could be compared to the crack of lightning. The air in the dungeon vibrated with energy. The large steel door leading to the tunnels vibrated and fell to the floor. The crack happened a second time. A shockwave pushed through the dungeon knocking both demons to the ground. The third crack happened shortly after keeping both in place. Ezbin, Merek, Drystan and Icarus walked passed the doorway and into the dungeon. The three rangers were armed holding their weapons prepared for a fight. Ezbin stood between them, his focus on Belial.

Belial snarled in anger as he watched the mage enter the scene. The old man held up his stick and waived his hand. Belial felt a wave of pain hit him nearly knocking him to the floor. He could hear an increasing heartbeat and low growls. His looked over to his incubus. It was panting hard, growling in pain, shaking violently trying to remain on its feet. Belial felt another wave of energy. This was stronger than the last, it hit him hard causing his knees to shake. He placed his hand on the wall to steady himself. He took a deep breath and turned his energy to those who were disturbing him. He eyed the old man angrily then looked to the men surrounding him.

“Back away mage!” Belial snarled. “You leave you can save your men.”

Ezbin didn’t respond. He brought the stick to the ground causing another shockwave. Belial snarled angrily. The incubus growled in pain. Ezbin began to mutter under his breath as Belial tried desperately to keep his hold on Dracnyr. He took a step forward nearing the two, he felt a hand grab him trying to keep him back. He shrugged off the ranger approaching the the demons. Merek’s heart was racing. He held his sword up ready to attack. He kept his eyes on the two demons. He found the large tattoo, he swallowed his fear as his old friend glared at him. It was hard to recognize the man he had once knew. The black eyes closed and there was a horrific shriek as Ezbin slammed his stick speaking to the demon. Merek felt chills run up his spine as the incubus screamed out again, it was so unnatural, so demonic. When he felt his foot move back he forced it forward. He looked to his fellow comrades nodding, they found his stare and followed. Merek returned his focus to the mage, he could no longer understand what he was saying. But each time he spoke it drew more horrific screams from the incubus and growls from Belial.

“This isn’t your fight Ezbin! Take your men and go! You leave now you leave alive.” Belial hissed venomously.

Merek jumped forward when he saw the horned demon reach for the bars. His hand secured around the iron cell and he held it closed. He pulled hard not allowing the door to be opened. He looked up to the fowl demon, waiting for it to gore him. Merek swallowed hard locking his stare, he raised his sword ready to go down fighting.

Ezbin pointed his staff towards Belial and pushed his energy through it. The large demon snarled as he was pushed back into the corner. Ezbin felt himself start to shake. He kept his staff on Belial and hand on Dracnyr. The more he focused in on Belial the more he could feel Dracnyr slip away. The old man took deep breaths and continued to push Belial into the corner. His hand began to tremble, he could feel his energy slowly draining. He needed to choose one, he needed to sever to tie.

Merek looked up once he felt hot breath on him. His eyes fell onto a pair of black ones. His hand went for a sword when he felt one go to his neck. He let out a muffled gasp as he felt himself being lifted off the ground. He quickly brought his sword up slashing at the incubus’s arm. When he was dropped it gave the incubus the chance he needed and it opened the cell door.

Merek saw his friends about to jump to his aid but he corrected them. “Stay beside Ezbin."

Merek looked to his old friend. The demon was panting heavily, blood dripping from his mouth. He took a step forward and Merek ran at him. The two collided and the demon stumbled back into the cell with Merek. Merek quickly slammed the door shut before scrambling to his feet. He kept his back on the cell door eyeing the incubus. In the fall he had lost his weapon, it now lay out of reach, in between he and the demon. He smiled to himself, there was no sense in making his final moments worse for anyone around. He was sure he’d see his friends again anyway. He locked eyes with the incubus.

“I’m sorry it had to come to this my friend.”

Merek’s death was swift. Hands secured around his head and twisted quickly. The incubus reached forward to pull the door open to get the others. He was met with another body throwing itself against the cell door. He looked down at this one, he huffed in frustration. A sword quickly pushed through the bars and he jumped back.

Drystan held the door shut. His eyes brimming with tears, adrenaline pumping through him as he tried to ward off the incubus. Icarus was standing beside Ezbin, keeping ahead of him with his weapon drawn. The mage had his energy poured onto Belial. The demon was kept on spot growling in anger, shrieking at his incubus to kill everyone. Drystan eyed the beast before him, the demon was growling, eyes dancing between the bars and his mentor.

The incubus howled out as a burning sensation came over him. A deep voice filled his head commanding him to attack the others, to kill the mage. His black eyes locked onto the older man. His self preservation kept him back, he eyed the stick and thought of the pain it brought, the strength it had. He shrieked out again as he was scolded for his hesitation. He jumped at the bars meeting the man who held them. He moved quicker this time, grabbing it by the neck and slamming its face into the bar. Once the sword was dropped, he lifted the human up. Then it hit him, he could feel a ripping at his neck. He howled into the air as he felt a melting sensation around his neck, it was like liquid fire was dripping down him. There was a heavy clank as the silver collar fell to the floor.

Ezbin stumbled back once he felt the connection sever. Dracnyr was on the ground panting hard. He coughed trying to choke in the damp air. His hand rubbed his throat as he tried to regain his breath. Drystan crawled back from the bars keeping his sword pointed to Dracnyr. He pushed himself to his feet situating himself in front of the mage. Ezbin didn’t rest for long. He heard Belial utter a scream of frustration and pain. He took a step towards the incubus and Ezbin slammed his stick again.

It wasn’t clarity that hit Dracnyr but rage. Everything that had happened seem to be playing in his mind all at once. He reached for Merek’s sword and moved in. Belial was still stunned by Ezbin so it allowed the demon to complete his vengeance. His eyes went black and he snarled bringing the sword down. Breaking Belial’s chest was easy enough. The sword went through the rib cage and Dracnyr wiggled it around. Once he pulled the sword out he reached his hand into the cavity. Dracnyr stared down at Belial, looking him straight in the eye he yanked out his beating heart and took a bite.

Belial died smiling. His face contorted in a twisted grin, his lifeless eyes on his pupil. The three men watched in silence. Dracnyr looked down at his mentor. The demon was dead, the body lay before him, but he didn’t believe it. Silence rang throughout the dungeon. The heavy air within was lifted and Dracnyr could finally breath freely. Then the smell hit him. He was too focused on what was happening to notice it. He looked around the cell. Bodies were everywhere. He could see a pile of them in the corner. One was situated by his mentor, a guard, and another was lying by the door. Dracnyr narrowed in on the one crumpled by the door, it was Merek. His hands began to shake. He looked down at them, deep in his nail beds were thick ugly claws. He looked down to his left peck to see the black mark. He raised his bloodied hands feeling the silver canines in place. He sunk to his knees trying to process the damage.

Ezbin moved quickly. He pushed past his men and opened the gate. The noise Merek’s body made by the moving door caused Dracnyr to break down more. His body shook and he struggled to swallow the spit in his mouth. Ezbin rushed towards the incubus. He quickly knelt beside the shaking man.

“There’s so many of them,” Dracnyr mumbled staring at the ground, “Merek… he- how, here- you’re not supposed to be here…” The demon trailed off.

“Water,” Ezbin muttered extending his hand.

Drystan nervously took a step forward. He held his canteen out but kept his eyes on the demon. His free hand hovered over his weapon. Ezbin grabbed the canteen then signaled for Drystan to leave the cell. Drystan took a step back but didn’t leave. Whenever Dracnyr moved his hand clutched the handle of the blade.

“If you’re going to be in here keep that thing away.” Ezbin whispered softly.

The mage placed the canteen in Dracnyr’s hand. Once the lid was pulled off the incubus registered what was given to him. Dracnyr had gone six days without water. Six days of nothing to hydrate him but blood. He brought the leather bag to his lips and drank. Dracnyr only stopped when there was nothing left. He dropped the bag on the floor taking a deep breath. He raised his shaky hand to his newly broken horn. His fingers traced over the root. _Interrogating the pet… doesn’t have to be his. Just want to scare it._ The information wouldn’t process. The idea tumbled in his head, the evidence was there, he knew the history but admitting it was different.

“Tanner, they questioned him. Tog, he has him now, he’s the one doing it. The rebellion, they’ll be looking for it now. If Tanner didn’t talk he drowned… if he spoke, Tog drowned people all the time.”

“The rebellion has taken the castle grounds. There’s a chance they found Tanner before they could kill him.” Ezbin said softly. “Dracnyr there’s an uprising happening right now.”

“They need us.” Drystan said stepping closer. “If we lose up there, none of us will make it. Dracnyr don’t let their deaths be for nothing. Tanner’s death, Merek’s, don’t let them become a number in a massacre.”

Dracnyr didn’t respond. His eyes moved around the cell, looking at the people Belial gifted him. There was so many of them. In his shaking his fangs had managed to cut his gums. He looked back to the men in front of him.

“There’s a fight, you’re needed Dracnyr.” Drystan said

Dracnyr pushed himself to his feet. He couldn’t keep his eyes off Merek. The man was now lying in the hallway, arms folded over his chest and eyes closed. Icarus squeezed his hand and leaned in kissing him on the forehead. Dracnyr took a step when Ezbin did, following close behind as he nervously anticipated Icarus’s reaction.

“His sword,” Icarus muttered. “He’d want it back out on the field. And you need a weapon.”

Drystan grabbed the blade. He gently tapped Dracnyr on the shoulder handing it to him. The demon looked unsure at the weapon. He extended his hand slowly wrapping his fingers around it. His claws felt strange against the metal, he had never gripped a weapon with large talons. He was unsure if he would be able to use it. Dracnyr looked to the body of his mentor. The smiling demon stared back and Dracnyr felt a chill run up his spine. He froze by the cell door staring at Belial.

Drystan walked beside the incubus. The man’s eyes were locked on the dead demon. He gently nudged Dracnyr forward. The man slowly took a step out of the cell, his eyes moving from Belial to Merek. Drystan nodded to Icarus. The two rangers took their spot beside the blind mage guiding him through the dungeon. Dracnyr followed. The four slowly ascended the stairs. Dracnyr kept his eyes on the dungeons, nervously anticipating Belial to come for them. Each step he took cut the vision of the dungeons smaller until finally disappearing from site.

The demon heard what the men told him none of it sunk in. The walk down the hall was quiet enough. He heard voices in the distance; shouting, screaming, he could even smell something burning. When the group had reached a more common route they were met with a grizzly site. Dracnyr looked in surprise as three guards tried to fight off a large group of screaming servants. The women shrieked angrily, several of them holding weapons while a few carried torches. All the tapestries in the halls were burning. Dracnyr continued to walk when he felt someone push his back.

“Dracnyr we need to get outside.” He said curtly.

It wasn’t hard for the demon to revert to taking orders. He had done it most of his life and it allowed his mind to focus on something other than the pain. He moved swiftly, focusing on the new task. The men around him spoke. devising a plan of action. The four walked into the throne room. Dracnyr looked around, where was the king? Where was the Elite? The throne room was filled with servants and maids. The conversation they had was not like anything he could ever imagine. A young woman stood ahead of the group. She was calling for the killing of all the guards and the King’s head. Her face was covered in blood. It wasn’t a messy splatter, but precise lines around the sides and center of her face, it was war paint. Dracnyr would have joined the crusade for the King’s head but a voice commanded him in another direction.

“Outside. Anything in the King’s colors, soldiers, guards, Elite, kill them.”

A wave of calm focus washed over the group. Ezbin gripped his staff in his shaky hand. He looked to Drystan nodding at the man. The ranger gave him a smile before turning back to the door. He took a deep breath weapon in hand. Ezbin muttered a small prayer, he didn’t expect to live long enough to see the outcome he only prayed it would allow his people to achieve the freedom they sought. He pushed the wooden doors open and the group stepped outside.

Dracnyr was met with a battlefield. His eyes darted around. There were men everywhere. His eyes scanned the battlefield, he wouldn’t be able to use his sense of smell here. The stench of war was difficult to wade through and his ability track his enemies based on scent was snuffed out. He didn’t look at faces, his eyes found uniforms. The soldiers, guards and patrol were easy to sort, everyone else he blocked out. His eyes secured to a group of panicked soldiers. He took a deep breath, ignoring his anger was worthless right now. The rage he had just escaped slowly came over; his eyes went black and he charged forward.

With his killer instinct now honed in cutting through the men was too easy. Two of the men froze when they saw the black-eyed demon charge at them. Dracnyr couldn’t control himself, with his sword impaled on one he raised his free hand and grabbed the man next to him. Tearing out his throat was quick, Dracnyr licked the blood on his lips and moved through the bodies. The more that faced him the less time he took with them. Each would charge whole-heatedly before being cut down. His eyes scanned the field around him. The men were no longer charging him, they were trying to get away. The demon snarled and moved forward going after the familiar uniform. He heard an angry yell and quickly turned around. Dracnyr was met with an Elite, it was Roonie. Dracnyr's eyes locked onto the Elite. His mind was filling with images of what the man had done to Tanner. They were all so fucking rough... his anger increased as he thought of how the kid must of died; terrified and alone with Tog staring down at him. The KE charged forward and the two met with a crash. Roonie felt himself stagger as the demon swung at him. He yelled in anger as he looked into the soulless eyes, he refused to go down like this. When he swung a second time he quickly grabbed a knife from his belt and swung it to the side. As the tip sunk in he felt an explosion of pain in his foot. He felt the blade pierce through keeping him on the ground. He gasped in pain, he felt both sword and dagger being knocked out of his grasp. A hand gripped his throat and squeezed. Dracnyr crushed the man's trachea. Pulling his blade from the ground. he pushed forward onto the next one.

Icarus and Drystan kept beside Ezbin. The old man moved with shaky steps. Aiming his staff at whatever enemy confronted them. Icarus sunk his blade forward as he saw a man run in at the mage’s side. The man he impaled crumpled to his knees. Icarus quickly grabbed his blade and brought it up to defend from the soldier charging him. Drystan was busy with the man who was on him, he fought hard trying to aid his friend. He wanted to move to Icarus, but Ezbin kept going forward. Drystan made a snap decision as he saw another sword come to the mage. Icarus kept his ground. Another guard moved in behind him and he swung knocking the opponent down. He looked to the mage; Ezbin and Drystan had made it several paces forward. Ezbin was waiving his stick and muttering under his breath. Out of the men charging him most would fall and Drystan would handle those still standing. Icarus needed to get back to them. Ezbin was growing weaker and Drystan wouldn’t be able to handle them on his own. Icarus swung killing the man before him. He had no break as an Elite charged. The two faced off. Icarus was an able bodied fighter, but the time in the tunnels along with the mess in the dungeon had him tired. He screamed loudly as he fought against the KE. The man was large and capable. When he disarmed Icarus he grabbed him by the neck slamming him into the earth. Icarus prayed for a painless death but did not receive it. A foot came down breaking his ankle and the sword slashed at his back. The Elite member worked on him for a bit, slashing and kicking until he was left with a bloody mess on the ground. 

Drystan had saw Icarus fall but there was nothing to be done about it. He stared in angry at the bastard who killed his friend. The KE returned with a smile. He gave a wink before spitting on the body and pointed his sword. Drystan screamed in fury and drove harder. His blade met every foe he swung at, until he was faced with the KE. The man looked to the mage then returned his focus to Drystan.

"Your dead, he's next."

Drystan moved to the Elite. He felt the ground shake as Ezbin directed a spell to the man. Drystan retreated keeping himself close to the mage, making sure he stayed alive. The KE snarled and lunged forward. Drystan was nearly knocked over as the man swung his blade. He felt a sharp pain shoot up his arm as he blocked the blow. He grit his teeth and brought his blade up again. A sharp howl came over the land. Drystan felt a cold sweat break out as he heard it. It was similiar to a howl, but could also be conveyed as a scream. The noise happened again ad Drystan watched as the man before him looked around in fear. Using the hesitation he brought his sword forward killing the man. He looked to the mage, the man was shaking, blood trickling from his nose and a smile upon his face.

“They’re here.” He said with a grin.

The demon was situated near a stack of bodies near the new barn. He blocked his opponents swing hearing the harsh call across the battlefield. Dracnyr watched as the man he was facing off against froze. The hesitation worked in the incubus’s favor and the man now lay dead in the dirt. Dracnyr heard the howl again. It was loud, bloodcurdling and gave a wave of panic. The soldiers were shaking in their boots, they began to mutter to themselves. Some of whom retreated to the castle. Dracnyr took a moment to see what had caused it. He was met with a truly beautiful site.

They poured in from the sides of the castle and the woods around it. The wolves of the west were impressive creatures. Not all had turned yet. Dracnyr’s eyes met a young women. She stood with another wolf, her eyes slowly turning orange. Dracnyr watched as the change happened. She snapped her head back snarling in the air. Her bones cracked and skin ripped. Her nails elongated to claws and he watched as her jaw began to extend. The process happened in less than ten seconds. Dracnyr looked on at the werewolf. The speed in which it took to the battlefield was impressive. The men it chased turned their backs, dropping their weapons running for it. Dracnyr looked to the battlefield. The king’s men were losing confidence. He could even see a large portion run back towards the castle. They were met by hot oil. Dracnyr looked to the top of the castle. Several maids, servants and slaves situated near windows pouring out the oil onto the running soldiers. There was loud screams as the guards and soldiers within the castle moved to the stop the onslaught from the windows. His black eyes narrowed in onto the stone walls. He looked to the tower in which the king used to torture Tanner. He let out a huff of anger.

The fury from the battlefield extended within the castle. For every armed guard there was three four armed servants. Few of the guards had even thrown down their weapons at this point. The doors to the castle were being opened. The wolves were starting to pour in clearing out the mess. King Azaelin was tucked in Aymar’s new station located far from the madness. His door was protected by four guards and inside he and Aymar were locked within.

“My lord now is the time to leave. We cannot wait with the wolves, they can take the castle.” Aymar said hastily. The dark elf rummaged through his bottles and viles seeking anything that could help keep the king alive on the road. He grabbed several dry ingredients that would work as food. He tucked everything into a leather satchel. Aymar sat thinking. Four guards wouldn’t do anything if they were met with an angry mob. Aymar quickly reached over grabbing his acidic substances. “My lord we have to go.”

King Azaelin stared out the window. The arrows had stopped coming down. He could no longer recognize the yard, How did it happen, what the fuck went wrong? He looked onto the field, trying to find his best warriors. He peered his head out the window taking in a gruesome sight. One of the few Elite he could spot was facing off against a werewolf. The man swung his weapon trying to keep the beast away.

“We train them well...” Azaelin muttered, “they were prepped for any situation.”

“My Lord! We need to leave!” Aymar shouted.

Azaelin stared on. He was fucking a slave when it began. Several maids had ganged up on a guard ripping him to pieces. When they were sent to be punished several new guards stepped in to protect them. When Azaelin had returned to claim his slave the young man was gone. After that everything seemed to blur together. It was Aymar that grabbed him. His men were gathering in the halls, the soldiers not on duty all rushing to grab their weapons. The rebellion had surrounded the castle and attacked. Azaelin was preparing for it, he always had a large number of soldiers standing and waiting but he could not expect this. It was as if all of Bordun had showed up on his doorstep. He never expected peasants to know how to fight, by now he had thought they would all be dead. As the fight grew on more had joined. What began as a laughable attempt seemed to morph into an unstoppable force. He watched as several men fell and he looked to an old mage holding a black staff. They should have been dead, they should have died in the tunnels. He then saw another one. They seemed to be able to do more damage then any of his Elite. With the wolves, the mages and the Bordunese... no, it couldn't be possible. He looked on in fear, the body pile was increasing he could even see the men drop their swords. He stumbled back from the window staring at Aymar fearfully.

Dracnyr made his way through the castle. He moved without much thought following the routes he used to take with the Azaelin. He passed the halls, head peeking in on rooms the King would frequent. Each room was empty, it had been looted and destroyed but it was empty. Dracnyr pondered the thought that someone had reached the King first. He continued to wander down the hall. His eyes fell upon a pile of dead guards. Above them on the wall painted in blood was a bird, the sign of the rebellion. Each hallway he went down had a similar site. The ones that had no bodies were littered with burnt tapestries and ripped up paintings. He caught a familiar scent on the wall, he placed his hand on it and sniffed. It was the king. Dracnyr smiled and followed the scent. It took several back hallways, far away from the usual traffic route. It was heading to the Eastern tower. A lowly place that Aymar used to keep as storage. He was too concerned with Belial to noticed that the dark elf’s section in the dungeon was clear. Dracnyr snorted, he was excited. The dark elf was probably with the king. His pace quickened, he kept his eyes forward but remained cautious of his surroundings. If someone charged at him he was quick to cut them down. Most took a look at the eyes and broken horns than ran for it. He ran his hand along the wall and sniffed again. It smelled of panic and it was getting stronger. It wasn't long until he was at the base of the tower. Dracnyr’s heart beat with excitement as he stared at the staircase. He inhaled deeply, there were guards above. He could smell their panic and unease. He gripped his bloody sword and walked up the spiral stairs.

The stairs were narrow so when the four men were faced with a demon they had no chance but to go in one at a time. The first one charged with a fool’s hope. He yelled trying to sound intimidating only to be met with a blade. He fell down the stairs hitting the floor with a thump. The second guard was grabbed by the neck, Dracnyr shoved his sword through his chest. Holding the man up by his blade, he brought the body to the side and let it drop. There was a loud clank as it hit the stone floor. Dracnyr took another step forward advancing on the last two. The two men dropped their swords shaking. They stared up at the demon with tears in their eyes. They began to mumble incomprehensible prayers as they watched their death approach. Dracnyr looked at the two guards. They were young, couldn’t be a day over twenty. They shook violently as he neared. His eyes locked with the closest one; he had light honey eyes and soft facial features. His lip trembled as he stared into Dracnyr’s burgundy eyes.

“Get out of here!” Dracnyr snarled. The demon watched as the two men scurried off. Once they were out of site he looked to the door. His hand traced over the barrier. He let out a snort. Stone, wood, glass it didn’t matter what the door was made of he was going to get through it.

Aymar jumped when he heard a heavy thud. His eyes were wide with fear as the door shook. There was another bang and he watched horrified as the lock cracked. On the third hit the lock broke apart and the door swung open. Azaelin stared in fear as the incubus walked in. His mouth, neck and chest were covered in blood, both his horns had been broken off and he sported large silver canines. Through the blood on his chest Azaelin could see a large black tattoo, a six pointed star with a half moon on the top. The incubus’s hands now had thick black talons, they gripped the handle of his blade tightly. The sword he held was slick with the blood of his victims. The dark elf's eyes were glued to the demon before him. Azaelin stumbled back pushing Aymar in front of him. The elf held out a vile of acid threateningly. Dracnyr laughed.

“Throw it, I promise it won’t help.”

When the acid was tossed Dracnyr held his blade up cracking the vile. He snarled as he felt some of it splash on his arm and chest. The burning sensation did nothing more but fuel his anger. His eyes locked onto Aymar and he smiled. The dark elf was shaking. His yellow eyes looked onto the incubus as his mouth quivered. He was given no final words. Dracnyr sunk his sword into Aymar’s stomach and pulled him close. The dark elf coughed, he gasped for breath looking to Dracnyr. The demon smiled and brought his teeth down.

Azaelin watched in horror as Aymar’s throat was ripped out. He was pressed into the back wall unsure of where to turn. The room was filled with Aymar’s supplies. To his left was a large shelf and to his right a stone table, he could see no weapon that would stop the incubus. The only exit available was behind the demon. Dracnyr tossed his sword behind him. Azaelin began to beg as the incubus walked forward.

“Dracnyr, I-I’m sorry. G-gold. Yes! I can give you all the gold you want. Anything of value it’s yours. You can take that take the pet- not pet I mean… you can take the gold, take- what's his name... Tanner! Yes! T-take Tanner take the gold and leave.”

“He’s dead.” Dracnyr spat coldly, “Tog took him out this morning to be questioned.”

Azaelin felt a sense of panic rise as he heard the incubus's dead voice. He whimpered as he thought of a way of escape. He felt glued to the spot, it was hard to process really. He had never really thought of his own death, he never imagined Dracnyr would emerge from the dungeon.

“Tog never came back!” The king yelled hysterically, “no one knows if he’s actually dead Dracnyr.”

“Fifteen men, fifteen men raped and beat him in the span of four hours.” 

“Dracnyr, we can work this out. Remember who took care of you, who gave you your position.”

“They put him in a fucking harlot’s outfit! They carved a tally in his back!”

“Dracnyr-”

“And then you threw me on top.”

“I didn’t do that. Belial, it was all his idea. He was the one who orchestrated it. Everything that happened he planned it. Please, I couldn’t say no, it wasn’t my fault.”

“You were the one who called for him. You knew he'd find me, and you knew he'd want me back. Like what he did to me? Like the teeth? The marking? Here I’ll show you what it was he taught me.”

“Dracnyr please, I’m sorry. You were always my favorite. I always saw you as a son.”

Now that the battle was over King Azaelin’s shrieks could be heard across the battlefield. Everyone’s head turned to the direction of the tower and they listened. After twenty years Azaelin’s reign ended with his head being tossed out the window to a roaring crowd.

Dracnyr sat in the room panting hard, his back was to the wall and his eyes glued forward. The black eyes slowly turned to the original burgundy, the blinding rage slowly melting. He was covered in blood, Azaelin and Aymar lay dead beside him and he felt numb. He was expecting a sense of relief, something that was going to wash away the hurt. The king was finally dead, justice had been served to Bordun, but joy felt unattainable. The image of Tanner floated in his mind, he needed to find the body.


	15. Finality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle is over. Dracnyr and Tanner must deal with the reality of their circumstance.

The castle had been completely overrun. Those working for the king who had fled to the castle had been killed. The men who had surrendered now sat in a group surrounded by both wolves and people. Several guards had torn off their uniforms when the uprising started. They had quickly denounced the king quickly joining the maids they shared the walls with. The courtyard was no longer recognizable. The Elite's quarters had been destroyed, the barn where the slaves had been locked in had burn down and the former slaves of the castles all stood around it burning their collars. The victors of the battle started to rummage through the dead, searching for their friends and loved ones. Wagons and healers started to emerge to collect the injured. Those who died were now laid in a line upon the earth, away from the fallen foes.

Dracnyr moved quickly through the halls. He ignored the faces he met. None of them mattered. He didn’t register the shocked expressions when they saw him. The walk felt timeless. His feet brought him through the castle and to the bloody field. The condensed fight left the yard upturned. The grass had been trampled into dirt, the earth was stained red and smoke rose. Dracnyr’s head followed the black cloud, it was coming from the courtyard behind the castle. He reverted his attention back to the scene before him. Those who had died for Azaelin remained untouched. Their bodies lay in ugly piles upon the field. He looked across to a long line of fallen, several men and women collected around them crying. Dracnyr advanced towards the line.

The first recognizable body Dracnyr saw was Fenton’s. The man had several broken arrows protruding from his chest and dry blood coming from his mouth. Dracnyr wasn’t expecting to feel anything from the news but as he looked onto Fenton he only felt guilt. The idea that he had a chance out there was comical. His entire life seemed to work as a cosmic joke. The more he tried the more he was punished and his final act of salvation him left him riddled with arrows.

“Be at peace.” Dracnyr whispered.

The demon continued to look through the bodies. The next friend he spotted was Icarus. His body was decorated with long gashes. His weapon was laid across his chest between his folded arms. The demon frowned, it was a horrid way for such a gentle man to go. Dracnyr moved onto the next one and continued his search. As he walked down the line he was greeted with the many faces of those he saw at the camp. Baron was one of the few that made him stop in his tracks. The young blacksmith had a cut along his throat. His eyes closed and arms folded on top. His weapon was coated in blood, he seemed to have done well before the end. Down the end of the long line he could see a group of people and wolves with one familiar face.

Drystan’s attention moved to the direction the group he was with was looking at. He turned his head to see a red figure moving down the line. The image reminded Drystan of the demons he read of as a child. The only thing missing were horns, and a pitchfork. For someone with no armor Drystan was impressed at the lack of injuries. He seemed no worse than when they had found him in the dungeon. What Dracnyr did next he wasn’t expecting. The demon embraced him. Drystan looked around startled before returning the hug.

Dracnyr broke the hug. It didn’t last long, not even five seconds but holding a friend was something he’d never thought he do again. Now that he was standing with the group he caught glimpse of the final body. Ezbin lay on the ground. His eyes were closed and it looked as if he was smiling. Dracnyr walked through the group towards the mage. Tanner, Merek, Baron, Icarus and now Ezbin, Dracnyr caught himself just as the tears started to build. He shook them off staring at the dead mage.

“He knew it was going to end like this.” A soft voice spoke.

Dracnyr looked over his shoulder to see an older woman walk up to him. She had short silver hair and was dressed in animal hide. The staff she carried a staff made of an accumulation of bones, on the top of the staff sat a viper skull.

“He was old Dracnyr, the oldest of our group. He knew if the fight with Belial didn’t kill him the battle would have.”

“He shouldn’t have bothered with him, it was never his fight.” Dracnyr replied.

“None of this was his fight.” The woman said, “but he chose it. Don’t feel so special, you’re not the only one he sacrificed himself for.”

Dracnyr didn’t reply. His eyes wandered up and down the row of deceased. The lives lost were outweighed by those that have been saved. He looked over the battlefield, trying to find the one that meant the most. He walked back towards Drystan. It was a difficult question to ask and when he did all emotion was lost.

“Where’s Tanner?”

“Green Hollow.”

“Why they take him there?” Dracnyr asked coldly. Tanner had no love for Green Hollow, that’s where he was first sold. There was no reason the body should have been brought there.

“Rydn took him to the healer. Green Hollow was hit before the castle. We have healers set up in buildings all among the town.”

“You mean he’s alive?” The cold tone softened; the demon’s energy was slowly beginning to rise. “How do you know?”

Drystan nodded towards a young woman. Dracnyr recognized her from the battlefield. Her beautiful face was now stained with mud and blood, her brown her matted with blood, flesh and dirt. She took a step forward looking over the incubus.

“You saw Tanner?” He asked hastily.

The women gave a confused look. She looked to Drystan awaiting an explanation.

“Rydn had him, the one you guys saw in the woods.” Drystan replied.

The women looked back to Dracnyr. She could hear his heartbeat increase. He looked at her with unease.

“Yeah, he was alive.”

Dracnyr was gone. He made his way through the battlefield trying to find a fast route to town. The women looked back to Drystan.

“He'll be lucky if he can keep his arm. The scars on his chest, he’s never going to heal from that. They broke him down, there’s nothing left of him now. If that incubus really cared he’d put the kid out of his misery.”

Dracnyr’s first instinct was to go to the stables and retrieve his horse. He had been away from Cerberus for over two months but the beast’s loyalty should still be there. Hopefully the animal was still there. His journey brought him to the courtyard. His eyes fell upon the slave stables, they had been burnt to the ground. A collection of burnt collars lay upon the rubble. Across from the mess sat the Elite’s bunker. The building had been overturned; stones knocked down, foundations cracked, and the roof burnt to nothingness. The building deserved nothing less. Dracnyr ignored the memories of his old home and continued until he came to the horses’ stables. The door had been kicked down and a few bodies lay at the entrance. He stepped over them and walked in. He had forgotten the sheer size of the stables, the rows stretched on providing housing for the prized animals. Dracnyr had never noticed how much effort Azaelin put into the stables. The animals always had an abundance of room, the water was always fresh and food plentiful. Dracnyr grimaced, he had never cared how horrid the slave’s living quarters were. Even when Tanner arrived he never let himself think about it. The kid spent no time in there so there was no reason to think of it. The demon continued searching over the few animals left in the barn.

Dracnyr was faced with a large black steed. He was situated in Tog’s stable with the man’s saddle hanging on the wall. The horse was one of the few strong enough to carry both Tog and his hammer. He was one of the only horses who had no issue with the demon when his eyes went black. Dracnyr brought his hand up gently stroking his horse’s nose. The animal snorted and swished its tail. It looked around the barn eyeing a few of the other horses. Dracnyr followed his animal’s stare and looked to its old stall. Traitor was written in what he assumed was blood, hanging from the stall was a large curved knife. He shuddered to think what they did with Tanner. Dracnyr brought the horse out quickly jumping on top. He tapped on the horse’s side and the two rode out of the stable.

Now that Dracnyr was away from the castle he could see the extent the uprising had. The roads were filled with people cheering, crying and dragging carts to the battlefield. There was a mob of angry people chasing after a soldier who had escaped on horseback. The demon kept his wits about him. Without his horns it was harder to recognize him, but he was well aware how many wanted him dead. He agreed with them. It was the first time his self preservation was weaker than his sense of justice. If a mob had called for his head there would be no fight. He wouldn’t try to flee nor would he attempt to persuade them. Change was happening, a new world was being built and it could gladly do without him.

Eyes were on the demon as he rode by, a bright red figure upon a black steed. For the past few months rumors had spread about him. The first one was spread by the king and Elite. Azaelin had let the demon go west, he was building up his army and sent Dracnyr to recruit. The second rumor had been spread by the maids in the castle. He had taken the slave and ran for it, the two fell in love and escaped Bordun. Once the second rumor gained popularity the third was started. Tanner had bewitched Dracnyr, he was a dangerous man to be caught dead or alive and the incubus to be returned to the castle. Popularity over the rumors dwindled once the king had slowly turned on the towns surrounding. It didn’t matter anymore why the king was irritated but it needed to end.

Dracnyr had arrived at the edge of Green Hollow. He had expected the town to be torn down, he was surprised with what he saw. The only building in the town that was demolished was the slave house. He eyed the rest of the buildings. Green Hollow was spacious, it would take a while to find Tanner. Dracnyr rode to the first building he saw a wagon near. It was the tavern. When Dracnyr walked into the tavern he was met with a painful site. The tavern’s owner was crouched by the bar with his friends crying. Dracnyr had no other option but to hear the man weep about the death of his sons. When Dracnyr was caught looking a young man walked up to him. He held a somber expression, hair and face a mess of mud, blood upon his body.

“I’m looking for someone,” Dracnyr said softly.

“Upstairs,” the man replied, “if they’re not here check another house. If they’re not in Green Hollow I’m sorry.”

Dracnyr was met with few bodies. Those injured were still being brought from the castle. He left the room when Tanner was no where to be seen. The demon had moved through the town. When he couldn’t find his beloved, he moved towards the farms on the outskirts. He was getting frantic now, he didn’t know what type of state to expect Tanner in. He was getting worried. The idea of Tanner actually surviving wasn’t anything he had thought of. After the night with the Elite he assumed the kid’s fate was sealed. Dracnyr felt his fear slowly rise, there could be a chance Tanner had died while at the healer’s. From what he had learned Rydn was always there near the end, teetering on the cusp of life and death. The demon continued moving through town. Living with Tanner for two months had made the incubus familiar with the young man’s body. He had grown used to his scent, it wasn’t something he’d ever forget, it was ingrained in his being now. So when he caught o whiff of Tanner’s blood and musk his mind went to autopilot. He turned the horse around and followed it up a narrow path and towards a windmill. He quickened the pace of his horse tearing towards the building. He made it up to the windmill in less than a minute.

Dracnyr dismounted and approached. His heart was racing and he felt a sensation he could construe as nerves. He inhaled again, there was no mistaking the smell. He had stopped about four feet from the entrance. He wasn’t feeling what he thought he should, he was terrified and angry. Tog’s hammer came to mind, it was impressive how hard he could swing it. Rydn probably managed to get Tanner because Tog decided to draw out the torture, make it as slow and as personal as he desired. Dracnyr’s gut cramped. In his idling he had caught the attention of someone within the house. The front door opened and he jumped.

“Shit,” the voice said, “who knew you were still alive.”

Dracnyr looked onto Rydn. The dark elf eyed him cautiously gripping his blade. Dracnyr showed the palm of his hands taking a step forward. When Rydn lowered his weapon he took a step closer.

“Where is he?” The demon asked.

“Inside.”

Dracnyr moved forward. Rydn held a hand out stopping the incubus. Dracnyr growled and looked at the elf.

“Not fucking now Rydn, you have no idea the hell I’ve been through. Let me see my partner.”

“Wait,” Rydn replied, “wait until he’s asleep.”

“Move the fuck over.” Dracnyr snapped unimpressed with the dark elf.

“He thinks your dead Dracnyr, when he sees you it shouldn’t be when you’re angry. Give it an hour. He just woke up the, healer will give him some medicine and he’ll be back asleep.”

Dracnyr looked nervously at the elf. His fears were slowly being confirmed. The demon took a step away from the house and looked to the sky. The sun was about to set, he could see the outline of the moon hanging high. He sat on the doorstep taking a deep breath. He was fucking exhausted. The truth was he didn’t know how long Belial had him. It had to have been at least two nights, it was entirely possible it was a week. Time ceased in the dungeon. He had been pushed, beaten and worked until every ounce of humanity was extracted from him. He hadn’t remembered the last time he slept. His time on the road with the Elite had him tied to a tree, Belial never let him close his eyes and then he was faced with a war. His mouth felt dry and he was nauseous. He uttered a soft request to Rydn.

“Water.”

Rydn walked silently into the house. When he smelled the blood near and heard the hooves he expected another injured man, the blood smelled human after all. He had even prepared himself for a stray guard or running Elite. Seeing the demon never came to mind. Rydn had unease about letting the demon see Tanner. If Dracnyr attacked he was unsure if he could kill him in time, the only thing that swayed him was Tanner’s state of mind. Since saving him from the Elite the kid had stayed the same way. He shook constantly, eyes frozen forward and he would occasionally mumble “he’s dead.” Rydn had seen much more violent acts from the Elite, but none so calculated and humiliating. It was a sick joke really, a final reminder of Tanner’s place. Those scars would never heal, those words would always be ingrained within the boy. Rydn looked to Dracnyr. The man had finished the water and now stared forward. He was a fucking mess. He had several cuts over his chest and back. There were deep purple bruises up and down his back. On the crook and back of his neck were deep bite marks. What caught Rydn the most was the black tattoo and silver fangs. Few times had he ever felt bad for the demon, but this was one of them. It would have been more humane for Azaelin to kill Dracnyr when he got to the castle. It would have been more humane for the castle. No one questioned the king’s decision with Belial until it began to affect the guards. Rydn was ashamed in the fact he found comfort with the anticipation of Dracnyr’s death. With the demon caught Belial could be rid from the castle. Now as he stared at Dracnyr none of that felt warranted. His hatred for the king and Belial far exceeded the anger he had with the incubus.

Dracnyr had lost track of the time. He sat in the quiet of the night but was unable to enjoy it. His mind circulated on Tanner, on Tog and all the sadistic things the Elite was capable of. He then thought of the rape. He felt dirty watching it, it was difficult to begin to contemplate what Tanner would be feeling. He thought of Tog's expression, the smug look on his face as he tossed Tanner around like a toy. He had never seen Tanner so embarrassed before, he had never seen Tog put that much effort into emasculating his fuck before. Dracnyr lightly touched his broken horn, he couldn't help but blame himself. His thoughts were cut short as the front door was open. His head quickly turned when he heard the elf.

“Alright, he’s asleep.”

Dracnyr and Rydn both walked into the windmill. The building was large, a sizeable house attached to a great stone windmill. Dracnyr’s nerves increased as he followed Rydn. He was led down a narrow hall towards a closed wooden door. The two men watched as the healer emerged from the room. She froze when she saw Dracnyr, only beginning to relax when Rydn nodded to her. She looked the beast up and down before quickly pushing past him. Rydn opened the door and walked into the room behind Dracnyr.

Tanner was lying in a cot, his left arm, chest and neck bandaged. The kid’s once filthy face had been cleaned showing off a few cuts and bruises. Dracnyr looked over his boyfriend. He took another step closer and was now situated at the side of the bed.

“The kid should keep his arm,” Rydn muttered. “Just need to watch for infection.”

Dracnyr stretched forward gently unwrapping the bandages. He frowned when he saw Tanner’s arm. There were three large and ugly burn marks. The first two deeper than the third. The skin was irritated, the dead skin had been cleaned off to let the wound start to heal. Dracnyr’s attention was pulled to the bandages around Tanner’s chest. They were wrapped tightly stopping just above his abdominal. When he went to pull them off Rydn spoke.

“I’m sorry Dracnyr.”

Dracnyr swallowed hard when he saw the word “I’m”. He nervously pulled off the remainder of the bandages and stared down at Tanner’s chest. His anger returned. He clutched the bandages tightly as he looked down. The cuts were fucking deep, the skin around irritated and bruised. The words were clear as day, there was no misinterpreting it for something else. Dracnyr was fuming, he couldn’t help but stare at the injuries. It didn’t fucking matter that Tanner survived, in ten years the words would still be carved upon him. The words would never leave him, and he knew with them the memory would stay strong. The incubus’ jaw clenched in anger, his hands started to shake and his lip twitched.

When Rydn felt the change in energy he placed his hand on his weapon and walked forward. When he was less than a foot away Dracnyr’s head snapped towards him. Black eyes stared back at him. The demon was panting in anger now he sounded like an animal ready to attack. Rydn’s hand hovered over his blade. He could feel the rage emitting from the demon. The incubus quietly rose to his feet and left the room.

The healer had grabbed several items, including a cloth, pot of water, thread and fresh linens. Before she turned back down the hall she grabbed another cloth, she had alot of blood to clean and even doubted two would suffice. When footsteps could be heard coming down the hall she quickly went to meet them. She nearly dropped her items as Dracnyr pushed through her. Her eyes followed the injured demon looking over the deep gashes and cuts.

“Leave him.” Rydn said calmly. “Stay with Tanner, make sure he doesn’t wake up.”

Dracnyr screamed in fury as he slammed his fists against the house. They had finally broke Tanner. The kid had endured enough already. He could barely handle what had happened to him before. Dracnyr didn’t think Tog could top himself, it was apparent he only lacked imagination. It was one for the books, a fantastic job in sadistic humiliation. The tally was bad enough, but at least that was invisible to the boy. The words had covered his entire chest. Whenever the young man would look down or stumble upon a mirror it would be there. If strangers ever saw they would know of the his history. In Bordun it could even be viewed as an invitation to some. Dracnyr couldn’t seethe his rage, he could only imagine what had happened to Tanner. His head whipped around searching for anything to help ease his anger. His eyes fell on the dark elf.

“WHAT THE FUCK DID THEY DO TO HIM!”

Rydn looked on as the demon screamed at him. He opened his mouth trying to deliver some appeasing news. It was impossible. There was nothing he could think that would help the situation. Tog was dead, the Elite gone but what did it matter now? Dracnyr paced angrily, he had his hand on his weapon snarling. His muscular chest heaved as his energy began to rise again. The silver fangs Belial gifted him shone in the night. Spit flew from his mouth as he started to yell again. Rydn looked around expecting to see several people run up to the house.

“You want to wake up Tanner? Keep your voice down. I know you’re pissed. He did not deserve what happened to him but just a couple hours ago you thought he was dead. You are going to get inside, let the healer take care of you. Because if there’s one thing that could help the kid it be seeing you.”

Dracnyr fell silent and looked at Rydn. He had been so preoccupied he neglected to consider if Tanner even wanted to see him. There was a high chance that Tanner saw him as a painful memory, something traumatic to avoid. Dracnyr thought to the fear he had for Belial, how those soulless eyes cut him to the core… Tanner probably saw him in the same light. The image was impossible to get out, he would always remember how the kid screamed.

“The things I did to him.” Dracnyr mumbled.

“I know.” Rydn said situating himself beside the demon. “King talked about it all morning. He was overly proud of himself, couldn’t stop bragging on how he managed to break an incubus. Dracnyr I can’t say I don’t blame you for everything that happened to the kid, but the last thing that Tanner said was I can’t believe he’s dead. I think he’s even forgiven you.”

“He shouldn’t,” Dracnyr grumbled.

“He should have never become tangled with you in the first place. The rebellion was his chance to get on his own two feet and see what an insufferable prick you are. He didn’t fucking need you outside the castle, but you fell for him. You were selfish and you stayed with him, then I think you managed to change. When Merek spoke up for you, you could imagine my surprise.” Rydn looked over the demon, “you know incubi and succubi are considered half breeds among elves.”

Dracnyr snorted in response.

“It’s true. You guys can’t have children with each other and all of you are born of humans. It’s a shame you are a group of horny deviants, otherwise man might be able to see you’re not all bad. You should get cleaned up, there’s a few injuries that need stitches. Don’t want to come this way to die of an infection.”

Dracnyr nodded. Before he returned to the house he ran his nails along some stone. He dug the tips in and increased pressure. He pulled his hand down and felt a crack as the tips broke off. He raised his hands looking at the claws. They began to resemble nails instead of talons. A wet stone should grind the rest down.

*

Tanner awoke the next morning. His arm was alive with pain, his entire being hurt. The young man groaned in agony, it felt like he had been tossed from a tower window. He blinked and rubbed his eyes. He wanted to go back to bed. He didn’t want to deal with the day, he didn’t want to face his emotions. He sat up to shout out for the healer. His mouth dropped open when he saw the figure sitting in a chair near the door. His breath halted and he stared forward. He felt his lip tremble, was this real?

“Dracnyr?” Tanner asked in a shaky voice. The demon nodded and the kid broke into tears. “They told me you were dead.”

Dracnyr watched as Tanner cried. His voice shook as he gasped for breath. He looked back to the demon trying to get to his feet. Everything hurt and the moment he moved his arm he grunted in pain. The demon watched as the boy shook. Tanner’s brow furrowed and jaw clenched in pain as his arm moved. It was an expression he had seen not long ago. He could hear the young man’s heart beat and with it the image of him squirming bound to the bed. That heartbeat, it sounded so good when it threatened to stop. That fuck, it was impossible to forget the best sex you ever had. The demon felt himself flinch as he forced the violent images out of his brain.

“Please,” Tanner cried, “I thought you were dead.”

Dracnyr got to his feet and took a step towards the bed. He instinctively looked over his shoulder before sitting on the feathered cot. The crying boy reached forward grabbing the demon’s hand squeezing tightly. Dracnyr sat still, the young man had pushed himself and placed his head in the demon’s lap. Tanner’s non injured hand traced over his body, almost making sure he was real. Dracnyr’s hands hovered over the young man.

“I’m not mad at you,” Tanner sobbed. “Please just hold me.”

When his hands fell onto Tanner something in his brain clicked. Dracnyr began to run his hands through the boy’s hair. He slowly moved south and wrapped his muscular arms around the kid and pulled him into a sitting position. He was gentle with Tanner as he rested the young man’s head against his peck. Tanner’s injured arm hung to the side while he used his right one to embrace his partner.

“I’m sorry Tanner,” Dracnyr said. “I’m sorry for everything.”

Tanner cried harder into Dracnyr’s chest. His hand curled into a fist as he held his boyfriend. The demon felt nauseous as he heard his boyfriend cry, it sounded so similar, it sounded too fucking familiar. He could see it so clearly in his head, he could still hear Belial growling in his ear and feel the collar wrapped around his neck. He hugged Tanner tightly, but the images were not fucking leaving.

Tanner’s crying died down. Something wasn’t right. He could feel Dracnyr shaking. The demon was trembling, his eyes were screwed shut and he was panting hard. What caught Tanner’s attention next made him jump. Fangs, his boyfriend actually had fangs, they were large ugly silver ones. He hadn’t noticed them before, he couldn’t figure out why. He took a long look at his boyfriend. He could feel the bandages under the cotton shirt, there was a lot of them. His gaze changed to the deep bites along the demon's neck. They had been cleaned and sewn but the skin around still looked red and irritated. He then thought of the demon with Dracnyr. It was the first time he had seen something cut down Dracnyr so effortlessly. His hand curled around his partner’s and he clutched it tenderly. When Dracnyr opened his eyes Tanner saw black staring back at him. His body reacted before he could think. He remembered pain and didn’t want it again. He shoved Dracnyr off him yelling as his injured arm moved.

The two men stared at each other terrified. Dracnyr’s eyes returned to their deep burgundy. He thought he was used to feeling guilty, time with Tanner had helped him connect with that emotion, but this was different. Dracnyr looked to his boyfriend. He had never really appreciated the size difference. He never really appreciated how helpless Tanner was beneath him. He thought back to the castle, thought about the screams.

“I’m sorry,” Tanner sobbed, “I don’t know why I did that.”

“It’s alright,” Dracnyr replied quietly. “I haven’t gotten much sleep since we um, since the fire. I’m going to lie down.”

Tanner nodded. He watched his partner leave the room. He cried into his hand once he was left alone. He hated to admit it but he never thought of what that evening did to Dracnyr, it hurt too much to think. He began to recall the demon’s bursts during the evening, and how much he tried to fight Belial. _You’re his weakness, you know this. Beautiful wasn’t it? You remember he almost killed you, the king was the one who stopped it. King Azaelin actually saved you from Dracnyr._ Tanner closed his eyes sinking back into his bed. He wasn’t as relieved as he thought he’d be, everything hurt and he wanted things to back to the way they were.

The day was spent helping the injured and preparing pyres for the deceased. The healer had granted Tanner permission to go to the funeral. There was no way he’d miss saying goodbye. He needed to speak with Ezbin anyway, he needed his advice on Dracnyr.

Tanner was in shock at the site of the pyres, there was so many. Each of them holding several fallen. Hundreds must have died in the battle. They seemed to stretch on forever. In the distance he could see a young woman crumpled on the ground sobbing. Her hands were running over one of the men. Tanner could recognize the hair and the dress, it was Mezzi. He slowly approached her. Worrying about Dracnyr had led him to forget about the battle going on. Seeing Baron dead on the ground was harder than he expected it to be.

“Mezzi I’m sorry,”

The young women turned her head looking at Tanner. She jumped to her feet grabbing him quickly. The young man winced as he felt her arms wrap around him. His cuts still burned.

“It’s so good to see you.” She cried.

Tanner looked back to the pyre. So many familiar faces. So many from camp now lay dead. Fenton was lying beside Baron, his chest covered in arrows. Fuck, even that one hurt.

“Drystan, Icarus, Merek? Are they-” Tanner fell silent when the women cried harder.

“Merek and Icarus… gone.”

Tanner felt the tears roll down when he thought to the kind ranger. An admirable man, with a stronger sense of morality than most and now he was another friend gone. Tanner’s gut cramped, so many were gone. Mezzi broke the hug, her teary eyes on Tanner.

“I-if you want to say goodbye, they’re over there.”

Tanner felt Mezzi keep her grip on his arm. She and Tanner walked to the pyre Merek and Icarus lay upon. Seeing his friends was hard but seeing who lay between them caused his knees to shake.

“Ezbin,” he muttered, “no, he can’t be.”

“I’m sorry.”

Tanner cried into the dirt. So many were gone and the one he cared for the most he couldn’t help. He looked to the mage. He wasn’t supposed to die, he was going to fix Dracnyr. He was going to help make things better again. Mezzi knelt beside Tanner and cried with him. The two mourned the loss of their friends.

When Dracnyr awoke pain hit him. Every muscle in him ached, his jaw throbbed and his cuts burned. He grunted and heaved himself up. He sat in silence unsure what to do with himself. He was ashamed to say he felt weak. Everything was still so fresh. He raised his hand and felt one of the many scars left from Belial. It felt like it was still happening, like Belial had paused his game and was going to resume at any moment. Dracnyr shook his head angrily and pushed himself up. He forced himself to picture demon dead on the ground. The image of his torture would quickly replace it. Dracnyr grunted walking out of the room. Stepping into the hallway he realized he had no idea what to do. He walked forward trying to find something to focus on. His footsteps had brought him to Tanner’s room. The young man was gone. He listened closely for footsteps, any sign that the young man was still in this house. He was met with silence. Dracnyr entered cautiously. He looked to the bed his partner had laid upon, it still smelled like him. He ran his hands over the sheets. They were soft, the smell was comforting. It reminded him of sex. Dracnyr growled and shook his head. _Not now._ It was hard to ignore. Usually whenever he was in such distress a fuck helped him clear his head. The vision of Tanner naked came to mind but it wasn’t the one he was used to getting. What he had pictured was Tanner shrieking in agony, begging him to stop and pull back. The demon was hard. He yelled in anger and his fist found the wall.

*

Drystan stopped in his tracks. He could see a young man in his early twenties, left arm tightly wrapped talking with Mezzi. He had not expected for Tanner to be on his feet, let alone speaking. His eyes looked around, he couldn’t see the demon. He expected the two to be together. He didn’t think Dracnyr would let him out of site. Something didn’t feel right, he approached the young man.

Tanner saw movement out of his peripheral and quickly turned his head to meet it. His fear had melted when he saw Drystan. The ranger had a deep cut on his face, a bandage around his chest and he walked with a slight limp. Tanner was pleasantly surprised to see the ranger, at this point he just expected the man to be another body in the pile. He felt the ranger grab him.

“Didn’t think I'd see you out yet. Good to see you on your feet.” 

“You too, I’m sorry about Merek.” Tanner replied quietly.

“So am I.” Drystan trailed off once he thought of Merek’s death and the black eyes of the incubus that broke his neck. “Dracnyr. How is he?”

“Alive.”

The answer didn’t provide as much comfort as he would have thought. Tanner’s voice was dull, his expression pained.

“Where is he?”

“At the windmill.” Tanner replied softly.

Drystan nodded. He looked the kid up and down. He was clothed, his left arm tightly bandaged, he could see the outline of bandages through his shirt and one near the crook of his neck. The youthful face had an array of scrapes, cuts and bruises. The young man’s lip had a split, there was a deep gash just above his right eyebrow and a small black bruise in the corner of his eye.

“How are you?” Drystan asked.

“Alive.”

“It's good you are, you can see the change all this pain brought.”

Tanner responded with a nod. He opened his mouth and let out another quiet request.

“If you um, if you’re going to see Dracnyr could you tell him the funeral will be tonight. If he doesn’t want to go don’t push him, but please tell him and tell him I’ll be staying."

Drystan nodded. He left Tanner and Mezzi to grieve and turned around. Throughout the walk to the windmill his thoughts remained on what he saw within the dungeon. During the time in the tunnels Ezbin would warn them, caution them on what they may come across with or what could happen to Dracnyr. No amount of talking could have prepared him. Those yells, those screams, that thing standing beside him. He had read of demons, every child in Bordun had grown up to tales of gods and beings of the underworld, but seeing one up close... Drystan was embarrassed at how little self control he had. The fear was crippling, and it pained him to know that was the thing who was torturing Dracnyr. The silver teeth the demon now had, he didn’t want to think of the necessary steps to get them there. The tattoo would be enough to convince others Dracnyr’s allegiance was with the six hells. And Dracnyr’s fury when it ended; he didn’t know what scared him more, Dracnyr’s reaction or Belial’s smile.

When Drystan approached the windmill he was greeted with a black stallion pawing at the ground. He ran a hand up the horse’s back gently talking with it.

“Calm one aren’t you, he inside?”

The horse reacted with a small snort. Drystan walked away from the animal approaching the door. He knocked loudly before stepping inside. Drystan wasn’t to sure what he was expecting. The speed and ferocity in which Dracnyr took to the battlefield was nerve wracking, there was no thought, no fear, just a creature moving on instinct. When he saw the demon sitting quietly on a chair he wasn’t sure what to do. Dracnyr was staring into a goblet, the bronze cup reflecting in his burgundy eyes. Drystan walked into the kitchen taking a seat across from the incubus. Dracnyr gaze raised from the cup onto Drystan's eyes.

“When I didn’t see you with Tanner I was worried. Figured you’d wouldn’t let him out of sight.” Drystan said.

“Yeah, well I need to do what’s best for him. Being stuck inside with me, isn’t going to do anything but worsen the pain.” Dracnyr responded coldly.

“He told me to tell you he’s staying for the funeral. They’re burning the pyres tonight, be good to say goodbye.”

Dracnyr nodded quietly, he was still staring at his mug. Drystan looked closely at the demon. Merek had been the first ranger to speak with the incubus, Merek was the first one to show a sign of respect. Once the ranger showed affection it had become easy to welcome Dracnyr. It surprised everyone how fond of the incubus Merek became. It was evident from Dracnyr he appreciated and needed the honest friendship.

“I’m sorry Dracnyr, he wouldn’t have blamed you, none of us blame you.”

“Mm, you take the others out of the dungeon as well?” Dracnyr said.

“Yeah, they’ve been cleaned up and are on the pyre.”

“How many were in the dungeons?” Dracnyr asked.

“I didn’t count.” Drystan registered the blank expression upon the demon’s face. “You can’t blame yourself for something you were forced to do.”

“They tell you what they made me do to Tanner?” Dracnyr said, his tone growing angrier.

“No.”

“They didn’t tell you that the entire Elite raped him? Azaelin forced me to watch, threw me on top after… I hurt him, I really hurt him.”

Drystan was unsure how to respond. He thought of the dark eyes and the sinister growl. He then thought of the Elite, cruel bastards that bathe in the suffering of others. Drystan couldn’t deny the sickly feeling he had.

“I can’t stay here Drystan. Now that the king is dead, the rebellion has taken over Tanner will be safe. He can’t come with me, not this time.” Dracnyr responded.

“Where do you plan on going?” Drystan asked.

“I don’t know. Somewhere I can think, some place where I can make sense of things.”

“You want to find Black Hallow don’t you?”

Black Hallow was an uncommon name around Bordun. A supposed town designed for the nonhumans of the land. Enough stories had spread to ensure the people of Bordun that existed, but no human had ever set foot in it nor was it a place they ever sought. Drystan had heard many stories of the Hallow. Many of them as exciting as they were terrifying. The most popular one being about a woman who could measure a man’s heart by a single look. She would be able to tell you where your purpose lies and where your soul is destined to go.

“Only thing that makes sense now, only thing that feels right.” The demon uttered.

“The wolves might know how to get there. Raksha, she’s their mage and one of the alpha females, she can help. Come to the funeral, say goodbye and you can speak with her. And Tanner, you owe him a goodbye.”

Dracnyr nodded. “The funeral, when is it?”

“They’ll be burning the bodies at sundown.”

“When I leave, can you make sure Tanner is alright. His wounds heal well, he doesn’t end up serving some guy’s twisted needs.”

Drystan nodded. He watched as the demon rose to his feet and took a step towards the door. Drystan followed, the two went out of the house and made their way back to Green Hollow. Now that he was clean and his wounds had been dressed he was no longer the center of attention. He was able to move through the crowd without drawing much attention and he was grateful for it. He sniffed the air, he was finally able to make out different people. The smell of blood and death was strong but had faded slightly. His eyes scanned over the town. he saw Tanner but was unsure if he should go up to the kid. He and Mezzi were talking near the collection of pyres. They held each other and he would wipe away a tear as she cried. Seeing him with Mezzi did provide comfort, she had also loved a lost one. When he did leave Tanner and Mezzi could find solace with each other, they could help each other heal. Maybe having someone need him would help Tanner. Dracnyr looked around, there was so many who had lost loved ones, at least Tanner wasn’t going to suffer alone. At least he had a community to help build. Dracnyr then looked to the pack.

“Can you introduce me to Raksha?” He asked Drystan

“Yeah, she’s over here.”

Dracnyr followed closely behind. He was led to the group of wolves and back to the silver haired lady he had spoken with before. They were near the narrow path towards the slave house. She looked over the two before Drystan spoke.

“Dracnyr, he had some questions on Black Hallow.”

The women nodded. She took a long look at the incubus. He stared at her with uncertainty, his deep burgundy eyes searching her own.

“Walk with me, I assume you would like some privacy.”

Dracnyr nodded and followed Raksha away from the crowd. The two stood near a gathering of trees tucked away from the noise. The witch looked onto Dracnyr, her brown eyes locking his burgundy ones. He seemed nervous, unsure of what to say. Raksha then looked to his chest, she watched the demon wince as her eyes moved to where the tattoo was.

“Surprised it took you this long to seek out the Hallow.” She continued as Dracnyr kept silent, “supposed you never got the chance. I’m guessing you heard of Black Hallow when you worked under Azaelin.”

“At an orphanage, kids would sing the rhyme to me.” Dracnyr corrected.

“Never understood children’s hymns, never were meant for children. Let’s say you arrive at the Hallow, you don’t find what you want. You only find evidence to prove Belial, what next?”

“Then I know,” Dracnyr responded, “but staying here won’t solve anything. And if Black Hallow is as they say then I guess there’s no concern of me leaving.”

“No there isn’t.” Raksha replied with a grin. “You're looking for directions I assume.”

“If you can give them. A mage and werewolf, one of the few I suspect could tell me how to get there.”

“Mage first, werewolf was… let’s say a tradition I was honored to be a part of.”

“Can you tell me how to get there?” Dracnyr asked.

“You want to head West. Towards the silent wood and north of charcoal river. You will be looking for the base of Carnile Mountains, it’ll will be decorated with the ruins of the old war. When you see a black goat ask it to the Hallow, if it asks anything don’t answer. Simply request to be taken to the Hallow, it will ask for payment and you will ignore it. Keep asking until it agrees to take you.” Raksha answered.

“Have you been?”

“Once,”

“And?” Dracnyr asked nervously.

“Never is quite what you picture it to be. If it’s answers you’re looking for I don’t know what to tell you.” Raksha looked around, “if it’s peace from all of this you want, I would suggest anywhere West. You know they hold little regard for the politics of Bordun. They won’t shove you on display either, there are others like you. The few succubi and incubi that make it to adulthood wind up there.”

Dracnyr was embarrassed that he felt nervous at the prospect of meeting others like him. He knew very little about himself, no one had ever talked to him about what he was. The only things he was taught was sex and violence.

“The pack will be heading out within a fortnight. We can take you to the Silent wood, the pack moves quickly but I think you can keep up.”

“I can’t wait that long. I’m leaving in the next two days.” Dracnyr replied.

“That quickly?”

“I can’t stay here any longer. I need to say goodbye then I’ll be going.”

Raksha nodded. “Keep west Dracnyr and be careful. As news spreads there will be those seeking vengeance and justice.”

“Thank you Raksha.”

The two parted with a nod. The sun was beginning to set and people were gathering say their last farewell. Dracnyr found himself hovering over the crowd, not getting close enough to stand near anyone but rather watch from a distance. The emotional weight of his surrounding environment was crippling. He wondered if everyone else felt it. Dracnyr watched as torches were handed to several people, each stood near a pyre waiting to light it. A mage walked to the head of the crowd. He was an elderly man with dark skin, white hair and a gnarled black staff adorned with a white stone. He looked over the audience before speaking.

“Nothing I can say will begin to tackle the hurt you are all feeling. Many of you have lost lovers, friends, parents, and children, I cannot begin to express the appreciation and gratitude for the sacrifice of those we have lost. I want you all to look around and realize where we are, we stand in Green Hollow, victorious of a battle we never imagined we would win. Take a moment of silence to thank those you have lost; grieve for those you will miss but remember the world their lives will allow us to build.”

Tanner bowed his head. The skies lit up as the pyres were lit. Tanner could hear soft crying, he looked over his shoulder to see Mezzi staring at Baron’s body. He then looked up to Drystan, he had put the torch down and stepped back into the group. His eyes roamed the crowd, he could see a shadow of a figure standing on the edge near a collection of buildings. He walked away from the crowd and to the figure. The sky was black but due to the flames behind him it was easy to make out his surroundings. Dracnyr was leaning against the tavern, tucked in the corner where the ally lay. He walked up to his boyfriend. The two looked at each other unsure what to say. Tanner looked up into the deep burgundy eyes. The fire they once had seemed to be dull, the expression on the incubus pained. Tanner extended his hand brushing Dracnyr’s hair back.

“Everything that happened, none of it was your fault.” He said softly.

Dracnyr swallowed hard, he blinked away the tears. “And what happens next? What happens the next time my eyes go black, next time I need sex? You honestly think you’re prepared for that?”

Tanner didn’t respond. He knew the demon was right. To be honest he never wanted to be touched by another man again. His body wouldn’t be able to handle Dracnyr, not this time. The realization hurt. He felt something wet land on his arm and saw Dracnyr crying.

“I am so sorry for what I did to you.”

“Dracnyr please, you couldn’t stop it,” Tanner began.

“I almost killed you Tanner, and Merek… he was just another body to add to the pile at the end. No one would tell me how many were down there, five here, five there. Whenever Belial asked they brought down more.”

Tanner grabbed his partner. He felt the demon clutch him tightly and cry into his shoulder. He had seen the demon cry before, but not like this. It hurt Tanner to hear. The hands on his back tightened their grip. Tanner swallowed the pain from his cuts, they made him woozy. It was hard to forget the words across his chest and the tally in his back. Once he tensed in discomfort Dracnyr pulled back. He wiped away his tears looking down at the boy.

“Your arm, you should be lying down.” He breathed.

Tanner nodded slowly, he looked towards the windmill. It was a decent walk away; he took a step forward only to be corrected.

“I have my horse, it’ll be quicker.” Dracnyr responded calmly once again.

Tanner followed behind the incubus. Meeting a great black steed was anything but surprising. He walked towards the horse allowing Dracnyr to push him on. The beast was tall too, standing at seventeen hands with shiny black fur and a long wavy mane. Dracnyr quickly got on and Tanner held on. He reminded Dracnyr to go slow, he was unable to hold on with both hands and the pain in his bottom was still unbelievable. Tanner was blessed with a joyful ride. Neither of them spoke but it allowed Tanner to be close to the demon. The young man laid his head on Dracnyr’s back, his eyes closed as he enjoyed the quiet of the night and rhythm of the ride.

Dracnyr could feel Tanner pressed up against him. It felt good, a comforting warmth that could provide some peace. The young man’s right arm was snaked around his chest holding tightly. Dracnyr kept his horse at a gallop. Taking long strides as to keep the movement as fluent as possible. It wasn’t long until the darker urges began to peek. Tanner’s smell was starting to reach him. He forced himself to think of the horse he was on and not the young man up against him. His eyes focused in on the windmill and he guided Cerberus safely to the destination. He jumped off and extended a hand pulling Tanner off the beast. The young man looked to the demon.

“The healer has dormir sap, I know it helps keep my dreams away.” Tanner muttered. “I could get you some if you’d like.”

Dracnyr nodded. “Do you need to change your bandages?”

“In the morning,” Tanner replied, “need to make sure there’s enough supplies. They’re getting some more from the castle. I uh, I should be able to keep my arm if they keep the infection away.”

“That’s good. Stay here until it starts healing, no sense in going out until your'e fit to do so.”

Tanner let out a meek smile. It was the first time he had managed to let out something of a smile. Dracnyr was keeping a respectful distance. His eyes hovering over Tanner’s before looking away.

“This doesn’t need to be awkward,” Tanner replied, “would it be too much to ask you to lie down with me?”

Dracnyr felt uncertain at the prospect of laying beside Tanner. Everything inside screamed at him to walk away, retreat to his own room and get to bed. But as Tanner continued to stare at him the harder it was to say no. He nodded his head quietly speaking.

“Yeah, can you get the dormir sap? I’ll meet you in your room.”

Dracnyr watched as Tanner walked to gather the supplies. His heart was beating heavily, his excitement was starting to grow. _Get over yourself! Curl up beside him and stroke his hair until he’s asleep… but he did feel good. It would probably hurt him; you know the more it hurts the tighter they squeeze._ Dracnyr shook his head. He had managed to go a few hours without thinking of destroying the boy, but those were hours away from him. He knew if he didn’t leave soon more would start to look as appetizing as Tanner. _You really are a beast. Why do you need to travel to get that answer, just hang yourself and free everyone from the burden that is your being._ Dracnyr sat in the soft cot taking a deep breath. He positioned himself so he was the one in the corner facing the wall and Tanner wouldn’t be trapped. He looked to the doorway watching as the young man walked in. Tanner moved slowly, not able to take quick or large movements. He shuffled forward occasionally wincing in pain until he was on the bed. Dracnyr watched as Tanner gripped the vile. The young man’s focus was on the glass tube, his breath grew shaky and his eyes looked glazed over. Dracnyr quickly took the glass jar when he saw Tanner’s hands tremble. They were the same viles Aymar had. Dracnyr clutched it in his hand so Tanner wouldn’t have to see.

“Take it with water or the way it is?” Dracnyr asked.

“You uh, you take it with water but a drop on the tongue will work.”

Dracnyr nodded and opened the glass tube. He stuck his index finger by the opening quickly tilting it upside down. When his finger was wet he raised it to Tanner. The boy moved quickly, sticking his tongue out and lapping up the liquid. Dracnyr suppressed the groan. Tanner looked so sweet gently licking on his finger. The young man looked up, his look of unease pulling Dracnyr into reality.

“Uh, it’s your turn Dracnyr. Just a drop.”

The demon nodded taking a drop on his finger and licking it. He placed the vile down and lay on the bed. His eyes were glued to the ceiling, looking at Tanner wasn’t proving itself to be an option. He felt the young man lay down; his head placed on his chest. Dracnyr breathed out, the exhaustion would take over soon, he’d just have to wait. A hand moved up his chest and finger began to play with his hair. He could hear Tanner breathing quietly beside him. He felt the man’s warm breaths on him and watched as his chest rose and fall. Self control was difficult, his hands ran over the young man’s body. He stroked the soft skin feeling his cock ache under the touch. Dracnyr inhaled deeply, he let out an excited breath and tightened his grip on Tanner. This caught the young man’s attention.

Tanner looked up nervously, the demon’s eyes were closed, his jaw more tense than it should have been. He could feel Dracnyr’s grip tighten to the point it hurt. The strong hands moved over him, excitedly feeling his sore body. The low growl that was let out caused more fear then he would have wanted. The hands were moving lower, gently holding his hips and massaging them. He could hear the rattled breaths and feel the demon’s heartbeat increase. Once the hands moved towards his behind, he quickly pushed them up. Dracnyr’s eyes opened, he looked to the young man quickly letting go and pulling himself up.

“I’m going to go lie down now. I think we should sleep in separate beds.” Dracnyr replied. “I will see you tomorrow.”

Tanner nodded. He gave a small I love to receive and even quieter one. The demon climbed off the bed walking towards the door. Tanner watched as the muscular figure walked out of site. He lay on his back, hating himself for his reaction, hating himself for making it worse for the demon. His brought his hands up feeling his chest. The engraving hurt, it hurt more now then when Tog had given it to him. He swore to himself, now that he was alone he could be faced with the lovely memories of the castle. The weight of fifteen men was heavy, he still felt as dirty as that night. Whenever his body would sweat he would picture it was someone else’s dripping on him. His eyes screwed shut, the memories of who was fucking him would change, right now it was Tog. _Technically he was your last owner… to bad you’re not back with him. You really think you deserve to be here? You really think you’re anything more than a slave. The truth hurts let it sink in deep._ Luckily for Tanner the dormir sap had kept the dreams away. He could float in a sea of nothingness as his body rested for the evening. Unfortunately for the demon all the sap did was have the dreams forgotten within moments of waking up. He would still wake gasping for breath or having his cock press painfully against his sheets. Masturbating was the only sense of comfort he could achieve, and it was fleeting.

*

Tanner was awoken to the healer the following morning. She had a cloth, bowl of ointment and clean bandages waiting. Tanner grimaced, he hated being awoken to such pain. She gave him a sympathetic look before slowly unwrapping the bandages. The moment he saw the ugly wound he quickly turned his head away. He knew it would never completely heal; he knew he would be scarred for life. He couldn’t help but yell out as the ointment was rubbed along the burns. The pain lowered and soon a cooling sensation came over. The healer slowly wrapped Tanner’s shaking arm. She locked his stare and Tanner knew what was next. He stuck his arms out, trying his hardest not to cry as the bandages around his chest were unwrapped. His teeth clenched in pain, the blood had kept the linens stuck to the cut. The tears broke out when he felt a wet cloth over the cuts.

 _I’m a slave: Rape my holes._ The phrase played on repeat. Each time he heard it it was another voice from the castle. He couldn’t get their ugly faces out, the way they laughed, they way the tensed up as they came. It was hard to accept the fact he had served the entire Elite. He had never imagined himself doing something so disgusting. Tanner jumped as he felt the linens wrap around him again. His eyes opened once the wound was covered and he looked up at the healer. She gripped his hand tightly, gently rubbing his thumb. Tanner nodded taking a deep breath. Her touch was comforting. Ever since he showed up she had been nothing but understanding. His cries lowered and he managed to catch his breath.

“T-Thank you.”

“It will get better,” she whispered, “the world is changing. There will be more looking to help you than hurt you. Now with the rebellion in charge acts like this will become a thing of the past.”

Tanner nodded. He wiped his tears away letting the covers be pulled over. As he leaned back he heard his stomach growl, it hadn’t dawned on him but he hadn’t eaten in the past few days. When he first arrived he had been given a small meal, after the fifteen men he was locked away. When Rydn had caught him he was so preoccupied with the pain food hadn’t crossed his mind. The healer noticed his stomach growling and spoke.

“I can get you something, nothing special. Just some stew and bread.”

Tanner nodded. He then thought to his boyfriend. He called out to the healer as she started to walk away.

“Dracnyr, he’ll want to eat as well.”

“He already has. He gave me a message for you, around midday he wanted you to meet him by the stream. It’s not far, just head into the back and you’ll see it. There’s a small pond where it trickles through here, if he’s not there it stretches into town.”

“Thank you,” Tanner replied watching the women leave the room.

When Tanner saw his meal be brought he nearly forgotten where he was or why he was there. His eyes focused on the stew, it smelled so good. It was warm, comforting, something he could imagine eating back at camp. Tanner didn’t care about the pain in his arm, he quickly dug in. He swallowed the first bite so fast he coughed. He took a moment for a breather and tore a piece of bread off. He had forgotten how good bread and stew was. When the loaf was finished he brought the bowl to his lips, ignoring the burning sensation in his throat as he drank. He had finished his food within five minutes. He placed the empty bowl on the ground and lay back in the bed. His eyes fell onto the window. Dracnyr loomed in his thoughts. He never imagined he’d see the man so broken. The egotistic confidence was gone, the take charge mindset seemed to have replaced with a docile one. Tanner then thought to Merek, one of the first men Dracnyr considered a friend. Tanner didn’t think much when he didn’t see Merek’s weapon, he assumed it was lost in battle. The man looked so clean because he never made it to battle. Tanner had never killed anyone before, he always assumed there was a weight behind it. And killing your best friend? That weight must be crippling.

Tanner pushed himself up and walked towards the window. He could see the black steed grazing upon the ground. His focus then shifted towards the direction of the river. He swallowed the lump in his throat. He doubted the meeting was for anything good, he doubted it was something that was going to fix the situation. He knew he couldn’t help Dracnyr and the demon needed solace. Tanner pushed down the tears, he was sure they were going to flow today. He moved out of his bedroom and down the stairs. The healer was moving through the house, she gave Tanner a quick nod before attending the building. Tanner walked down the hallway and out the front door. The sun was bright, it hung high in the sky not a cloud in sight. The torturous heat that seemed to be hovering over the land was gone. Tanner sighed enjoying the warm rays, the heat felt good on his sore body. He would need to make a note of spending more time outside. He walked towards the back of the house and in sight of a stream. His eyes followed the water source and he saw a figure sitting in the distance. Tanner walked forward.

The two boys sat beside each other gazing upon the river. The sound of the running water had managed to provide a sense of comfort for both men. Tanner’s eyes danced between the trickling stream and the demon sitting beside him. The demon kept his eyes on the water. Tanner watched as they moved over the stream before shifting to the left. Dracnyr turned his head gazing upon Tanner.

“It’s been quite the journey.” Tanner said.

Dracnyr let out a smile.

“One I don’t think either of us expected.” He said.

Tanner smiled, he felt the tears start up again. He didn’t fight them this time, it was a pain he knew he had to feel.

“You’re not staying here…”

“If I do, we both know what will happen.” Dracnyr said softly.

“Where are you going to go?” Tanner asked in a shaky voice.

“West, try and find Black Hallow.”

Tanner nodded. His vision was slowly being blurred with tears. He swallowed hard trying to deny the inevitable. It was impossible really. The first man he loved, the only person he ever thought he would love. He thought of the first night in the rebellion and the life he thought they would share. Tanner began to cry.

Dracnyr wrapped his arms around the young man pulling him close. The young man had his face buried in his chest crying hard. He felt a few tears roll down his cheeks as well. He grabbed the young man’s chin tilting it up. He gazed down into the honey colored eyes.

“I will never forget you, you cannot begin to understand what it is you’ve done for me.” The young man cried harder, his head lowered as he wiped away the tears. “Tanner look at me, I need you to promise you will keep going, I need you to promise they haven’t won.”

It was hard to answer. Everything Tanner had been feeling, all the pain held within was coming to the surface. Tanner felt his chin being pushed up so he was looking at Dracnyr. It was hard to think of starting without him, who else would hold him in the wake of night terrors? Who was he going to share his new life with? He felt the strong hand push his hair back.

“I love you more than I ever thought I could. But I need you to understand I have to go and I need to know you will be okay.”

Dracnyr held Tanner as the young man sobbed into his shoulder. He placed his head gently against Tanner’s. With his horns gone he didn’t have to worry about knocking them against the young man. He ran his hands over Tanner’s back rubbing it soothingly. He stroked his hair, it was a closeness he would miss. His eyes closed and he felt a sense of relief as Tanner uttered two words. I promise.

The sun set staining the land a deep orange. Emotions throughout Green Hollow were high. Many were mourning the loss of their loved ones while others were celebrating their lives and the new world they had attained. News was already starting to spread. Pigeons had been sent, men and women rode to see family members across Bordun, and rangers continued to move through the land. Ending a reign was easy but changing the law and keeping it upheld would be difficult. Bordun was filled with slave owners, and they would not so lightly give up their way of life. That day the castle had been rummaged through and the food retrieved to provide for those who were in the town. It was true Azaelin was a selfish man, so searching his storage provided enough for a grand feast. It wasn’t the only place that had been searched. Many had gone through Aymar’s lab, trying to find potions that would cure their ailments or heal their loved ones. Many were pleasantly surprised to stumble upon the body of the dark elf. As for the king, his head was placed on a pike at the entrance of the castle. The Elite that had proudly served him had been tossed into the river. The only surviving member stood on the edge of Green Hollow with a young man by his side.

Tanner looked up at the demon. The man was making sure everything was secure and he had everything for the journey. He was equipped with a knife, Merek’s sword and a bow. He looked over the map one more time before placing it in his bag. Once Dracnyr was sure he had everything he turned to face the young man. Tanner’s eyes were brimming with tears, but he seemed calmer than before. He took a steady breath giving a sweet smile. Dracnyr took a step forward.

“You’re ready to go,” the young man said fighting back the tears. “When you get to Black Hallow, can you send me something. Let me know you made it… so I know you're safe.”

Dracnyr nodded, “I can do that.”

There was five seconds of silence before Tanner grabbed Dracnyr. He squeezed hard not caring how much it hurt him. When he let out a shaky breath he felt the demon lift his chin. The demon pulled him close and Tanner felt their lips meet. There was no hesitation and he pushed back. Dracnyr held him closely as they shared their last kiss. Tanner felt hands move up his back and run through his hair. His own hands were placed on the demon's shoulders. Dracnyr lightly gripped his head and slowly broke the kiss. Tanner looked up into the deep burgundy eyes. He could see a tear trickle down.

“I love you.” Tanner whispered. “I’ll be here, if you decide to come back. If you don’t like it out there.”

Dracnyr placed his forehead against the young man’s. He sighed looking into the honey eyes.

“You are going to live your life and I promise you it will get better. I love you Tanner, thank you.”

Tanner watched Dracnyr mount his horse, there was a light tap of the foot and the black animal took off. He watched the figure grow smaller until it was a black shadow hovering on the skyline. Within a second it had vanished into the horizon. Tanner stared in the direction the demon took off, it was hard but he forced an image of their time in the rebellion. He wiped away the tears turned his back and went to join Mezzi. She had a rabbit stew prepared and he was hungry.


End file.
